


L'Amore Nero

by lisachan



Category: Romanzo Criminale RPF
Genre: AU, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Het, Lemon, M/M, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una piovosa mattina invernale, viene ritrovato un cadavere a malapena sotterrato alla Garbatella. Si tratta di Roberto Infascelli, un ragazzo che, prima di quel momento, è stato noto alla polizia solo per qualche piccolo furto, o crimini di entità comunque lieve. Il giovane commissario Francesco Montanari, affiancato dal più anziano ed esperto ispettore Coltorti, si occupa del caso, che fin da subito presenta tutte le caratteristiche della tipica ammazzatina per motivi di droga. Ma qualcosa non torna, qualcosa che convince il commissario Montanari riguardo la necessità di indagare lungo la pista della criminalità organizzata, e nello specifico di una banda che sembra voler riprendere le fila del discorso interrotto durante gli anni '90 dalla vecchia banda della Magliana. Contro il parere di tutti, il commissario Montanari comincia ad investigare seguendo quella pista, ma quello che scoprirà sarà in grado di cambiare la sua vita ben più di quanto il commissario non aveva creduto possibile - o sopportabile - all'inizio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'Amore Nero

**Author's Note:**

> La potenza della mia gioia è enorme mentre mi appresto a postare questa storia nata tre anni fa da un delirio d'amore che pensavo si sarebbe estinto nel giro di un paio di mesi e invece, apparentemente, è ancora qui. Scrivere questa fic è stata un'avventura gigantesca e voglio ringraziare tutti coloro che mi hanno supportata mentre mi disperavo, convinta che mai nella vita sarei riuscita a mettere la parola fine. Ce l'ho fatta! XD E' una sensazione bellissima.  
> Grazie dunque alla [Tab](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata) per avermi supportata pazientemente, grazie al [Def](http://archiveofourown.org/users/defe/pseuds/defe) per avermi dato della vacca, grazie - a sorpresa! - al [Corsaro](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y) per l'entusiasmante duello XDDD E soprattutto grazie alla [Kya](http://archiveofourown.org/users/waferkya/pseuds/waferkya) che, come sempre, è una figa atomica, ed ogni volta che mi gifta (CE L'ABBIAMO FATTA, FINALMENTE, DOPO DUE ANNI!!!) mi viene solo voglia di dedicarle un altare votivo perché lei Comprende. Enniente. Cià.  
> PS: Ci tengo ad imprimere nella pietra anche qui che quei due disgraziati del Marchioni e del Montanari non sono stati avvistati insieme per ANNI, dopo la fine di Romanzo Criminale, ed hanno scelto la settimana in cui io ho finalmente concluso questa storia per [autoscattarsi su Instagram](https://twitter.com/francescodaje/statuses/403497222824030208). Daje. E' chiaro che stavano aspettando me.

\- Roberto Infascelli. – dice Jesus rigirandosi la carta d’identità fra le mani, un broncio pensoso a increspare le labbra sul viso incredibilmente infantile nonostante il conto dei suoi anni abbia superato abbondantemente la trentina, - Ti dice niente?  
\- No. – risponde Francesco, passandosi una mano fra i ricci umidi di pioggia. Ha cominciato a cadere in grossi goccioloni disordinati una ventina di minuti fa, e non è mai aumentata né diminuita. È straordinariamente fastidiosa. Vorrebbe un ombrello, ma non ce l’ha. – Mi sa che è un pesce piccolo, sennò manco ce lo facevano trovare.  
Jesus solleva uno sguardo pietoso al cielo, si prende un gocciolone dritto in un occhio e torna a fissare il morto, sdraiato in terra e con gli occhi spalancati, la gran massa di voluminosi ricci scuri appiccicati alle tempie e un buco enorme a devastargli metà faccia.  
\- Non ce lo faceva trovare _chi_? – borbotta, chinandosi a guardare la ferita più da vicino, - Stai ancora appresso a quella teoria del cazzo? Guarda che gli anni Settanta sono finiti da un pezzo, non ti aggrappare ai miraggi della banda della Magliana per risolvere un caso quando ti trovi uno spacciatore tossico palesemente ammazzato con uno sparo a bruciapelo. Dipendesse da me, l’archivierei in tre minuti.  
\- E allora meno male che non dipende da te. – ringhia Francesco, tirandogli un calcetto contro una coscia ed obbligandolo a puntare una mano nel terriccio umido e smosso per non scivolare a terra. – Bisogna andare in fondo alle cose. E a proposito della banda della Magliana, gli anni Settanta saranno lontani, ma i Novanta no, e—  
\- Oddio, _Francesco_. – lo interrompe Jesus, alzandosi in piedi ed afferrandolo per le spalle, scuotendolo vigorosamente per guardarlo negli occhi, - Tu sei giovane e sei un fanatico ma soprattutto sei una rottura. Piantala con questa storia della banda criminale. Te lo chiedo come favore personale, ok?  
\- E levati. – sbuffa lui, allontanandosi infastidito, - È per ragionamenti come questi che la banda della Magliana riuscì a muoversi indisturbata a Roma per vent’anni, lo sai o no?  
Jesus rotea gli occhi, passandosi una mano sulla fronte.  
\- Sì, però ora stai zitto. – dice, osservando la BMW blu scuro che si avvicina velocemente fra le due ali di folla aperte a strattoni dai poliziotti sul luogo, - C’è Roja e non ti azzardare a tirare fuori ‘ste stronzate davanti a lui, se non vuoi fotterti la carriera prima ancora di averla iniziata.  
Francesco si morde l’interno di una guancia, guardando cupo l’automobile che si ferma all’improvviso a pochi metri da loro, nei pressi di un’enorme pozzanghera fangosa. L’autista ne viene fuori di corsa, spiega un ombrello nero e raggiunge lo sportello posteriore sul lato opposto. Quando lo spalanca, Francesco trattiene istintivamente il fiato nell’osservare l’uomo che ne viene fuori, capelli biondo-rossicci e pizzetto su un viso dai lineamenti squadrati ma eleganti. Gli occhiali da sole rendono impossibile carpire la sua espressione, ma la smorfia di puro disgusto che gli si dipinge sulle labbra quando affonda il piede nella pozzanghera è talmente palese che a Francesco quasi scappa da ridere, e per trattenersi gli serve che Jesus lo sgomiti fra le costole.  
\- Andando in giro con te di ombrelli me ne servirebbero due, Sartoretti, uno sotto e uno sopra. – commenta il funzionario, scrollando il piede mentre il poliziotto appena rimproverato abbassa lo sguardo e non risponde, anche se nei suoi occhi, per un attimo, brilla una scintilla di rabbia che quasi riesce ad infiammare perfino Francesco, nonostante la distanza che li separa. – E tu, Coltorti, fallo ridere il ragazzo, che nel mestiere nostro di occasioni per ridere ce ne sono sempre poche. Ridi, ridi. – dice, rivolgendosi direttamente a Francesco, che stira un sorrisino imbarazzato sulle labbra e si gratta la nuca, fortemente a disagio. – Chi sei tu, a proposito? – chiede, e mentre un rossore acceso si diffonde sulle guance a malapena coperte di barba di Francesco, Jesus si fa una mezza risata e risponde al posto suo.  
\- Commissario Francesco Montanari. – lo presenta, - Commissario, lui è il sostituto procuratore Roja.  
\- Commissario? – chiede Roja, sfilando gli occhiali da sole e piantandogli addosso un paio d’occhi enormi, azzurri e sinceramente sconcertati, - Ma quanti anni hai? Venti, ventuno?  
\- Ventisei, in realtà. – risponde lui, piccato, - E con tutto il rispetto, lei non ne dimostra molti di più.  
Roja si concede un sorriso a metà fra il divertito e lo stupefatto, inforcando nuovamente gli occhiali sebbene il cielo scuro che copre la città non li renda necessari, ma lasciandoli appoggiati quasi sulla punta del naso, per poter continuare a guardarlo direttamente negli occhi.  
\- Bell’atteggiamento. – commenta mettendoli finalmente a posto e sorridendo ancora, stavolta perfino soddisfatto, - Non ti porterà da nessuna cazzo di parte finché il tuo culo dipenderà dal piede con cui mi sveglio al mattino, ma bell’atteggiamento comunque. Coltorti, - dice, rivolgendosi a Jesus, - levamelo dalle palle e dimmi chi abbiamo qua, prima che si butti giù il cielo, possibilmente. – conclude, cominciando a passeggiare speditamente in giro, più per lasciarsi Francesco alle spalle mentre Jesus lo segue e gli indica generalità e condizioni della vittima, che perché abbia effettivamente un posto dove andare. Francesco si morde un labbro, stringendo i pugni, le braccia rigide lungo i fianchi.  
\- Una rottura di coglioni, vero? – chiede una voce conosciuta alle sue spalle. Francesco si volta e si stupisce di trovare un volto al quale fatica a ricondurre quella voce; è stato il poliziotto che ha fatto da autista al procuratore Roja a parlare, ma Francesco ci mette un po’ a capire perché gli pare di conoscerlo eppure gli pare anche di non averlo mai visto.  
\- Sartoretti… - sussurra stupito, - Andrea! Cazzo, sei tu!  
Sul volto del poliziotto si dipinge un’espressione incerta, e Francesco lo osserva inarcare un sopracciglio quasi indispettito prima di accendersi della stessa luce che ha illuminato lui poco fa.  
\- Montanari! – esclama, aprendosi in un sorriso, - Cazzo, sono passati, quanti, mille anni?  
\- Cazzo sì, quasi non ti riconoscevo, co’ ‘sti capelli corti… - sorride, battendogli una pacca sulla spalla, - Anche tu sei entrato in polizia?  
\- Non ne sono mai uscito. – risponde lui, scrollando le spalle, - Il servizio militare mi ha insegnato tante cose, ma la più importante è che girare con una pistola attaccata al fianco è sempre meglio. E per ottenere questo o diventi criminale, o diventi poliziotto. La seconda opzione mi è sembrata la migliore.  
\- Sei rimasto il solito coglione. – ride Francesco, mentre Andrea si stringe nelle spalle come a schernirsi per un complimento immeritato.  
\- E tu, fammi indovinare, sei sempre il solito affamato di giustizia, eh? – lo prende in giro, e tocca a Francesco stringersi nelle spalle, stavolta. – Te sei nato nel periodo sbagliato, fattelo dire. – commenta Andrea, ridendo.  
\- O forse in quello più giusto possibile. – suggerisce lui, ravviandosi i capelli ormai fradici lungo una tempia mentre la pioggia si fa più insistente.  
\- Allora! – lo richiama a gran voce Roja, andandogli incontro, mentre Andrea si fa automaticamente da parte in un borbottio rancoroso, - Visto che nessuno qua intorno sembra avere una cazzo di idea plausibile sul perché questo povero disgraziato debba essere stato giustiziato e poi lasciato qui in bella mostra senza neanche fare lo sforzo di tirargli una manciata di terra sul muso, sentiamo che ha da dire il nostro commissario a riguardo. – conclude, fermandosi di fronte a lui e scrutandolo con interesse al di là degli occhiali scuri e della palese barriera ideale che formano le sue braccia incrociate sul petto.  
Francesco si schiarisce la gola e lancia un’occhiata a Jesus, che ricambia con una scintilla di panico puro nel fondo degli occhi verdi.  
\- Io credo che sia un avvertimento. – dice quindi, sospirando pesantemente senza stupirsi neanche un po’ quando, alle spalle del sostituto procuratore, Jesus si colpisce sulla fronte col palmo della mano bene aperta, lasciandosi sfuggire dalle labbra un mugolio straziato.  
\- Un avvertimento? – chiede Roja, inarcando un sopracciglio, - E di chi? E _per_ chi?  
\- Questo Infascelli… - spiega lui dopo aver racimolato abbastanza fiato e abbastanza coraggio, - non è un tipo conosciuto. Non c’è motivo per cui avrebbe dovuto essere lasciato a morire in maniera così plateale, per strada, senza occultamento. È molto probabile che si fosse messo a trafficare per fatti suoi, alle spalle di qualcuno di più importante. E questo qualcuno di più importante potrebbe aver pensato di sistemare lui per dare l’esempio a tutti gli altri. Non so se mi spiego.  
\- Non ti spieghi no, Montanari. – ribatte istantaneamente Roja, così poco impressionato dal suo sproloquio da fargli venire voglia di infilarsi sotto il letto a piangere, come faceva da piccino quando credeva di averne combinata una dopo la quale suo padre non avrebbe proprio potuto ignorarlo, e invece puntualmente suo padre continuava a guardargli attraverso come se non ci fosse. – Stai insinuando cosa, che ci sia un qualche potere occulto che governa Roma dal sottosuolo, che sparge morti a destra e a manca per tenere sotto controllo i traffici illeciti? E che prove hai? Dove sono gli altri cadaveri, dove sono i moventi? A Coltorti, - dice sbuffando e voltandosi a guardare Jesus, - ma che te sei messo a lavora’ con un fanatico della Magliana? Ma che me prennete per culo? – si volta nuovamente verso di lui, piantandogli un dito sul petto, - A regazzi’, io mi sveglio ogni mattina alle sette, e alle sette de sera torno a casa, e la merda che mi piove addosso in dodici ore tu non te la immagini nemmeno, quindi pretendo che almeno i miei collaboratori più stretti non sparino stronzate con la mitraglietta, perché si no io nun c’ha posso fa’. Chiaro?  
Francesco avvampa ed abbassa lo sguardo, sentendosi ridurre lo stomaco alle dimensioni di un pugno.  
\- Sissignore. – biascica senza fiato.  
\- E sarà meglio. – conclude Roja, passandogli oltre ed infilandosi in macchina. – Sartoretti, movi er culo, che me so’ già rotto li coglioni abbastanza. Pioggia de merda. – impreca, gettando l’ombrello ancora aperto e grondante d’acqua fuori dall’automobile. Finisce dritto dritto nella pozzanghera, ed Andrea sospira pesantemente chinandosi a recuperarlo prima di fare il giro per raggiungere il proprio sedile al posto dell’autista.  
\- Aò, France’, ci sentiamo per una birra. – gli dice con un mezzo sorriso, prima di scomparire oltre lo sportello e i vetri oscurati della BMW. Francesco lo saluta con un cenno del capo, e poi si volta verso Jesus, che lo guarda con la stessa esatta espressione che aveva immaginato di trovargli addosso. Delusa, vagamente disgustata e soprattutto enormemente incazzata.  
\- Mi dispiace, Je—  
\- Ti dispiace un cazzo, France’. – sbuffa lui, girandosi a cercare qualche poliziotto non impegnato a tenere a bada curiosi e giornalisti e facendo segno di raccogliere le ultime prove prima che i paramedici sistemino il cadavere per portarlo via, - Una cosa sola ti avevo detto, e tu hai fatto come se non l’avessi nemmeno sentita.  
\- Mi ha chiesto lui cosa ne pensavo. – protesta Francesco, tenendo lo sguardo basso.  
\- E tu gli dovevi dire una cazzata, allora! – sbotta Jesus, voltandosi di scatto a guardarlo, le braccia larghe ai lati del corpo in segno di resa. – Io non lo so, veramente, cosa devo fare con te. Fammi un favore personale, vattene a fanculo un paio d’ore, poi ci sentiamo e se m’è passato lo scazzo ne parliamo anche, sennò domani è sabato e fino a lunedì ‘sticazzi. – conclude, indicandogli lo stretto corridoio che le transenne tengono aperto fra le due ali di folla raggruppate attorno alla scena del crimine. – Mi hai capito?  
\- Ho capito, ho capito, va bene… - sospira lui, sgonfiandosi tutto. – Ci sentiamo dopo, allora.  
\- Sì. – annuisce Jesus, - Però prima a fanculo. – ribadisce, indicando il corridoio con più decisione. Francesco sospira ancora e, ostinandosi a fissare il terreno come se fosse l’unica cosa interessante da guardare nel raggio di chilometri, si avvia.  
Nel camminare senza vedere nessuno, appena fuori dal capannello di gente finisce per sbattere addosso ad un ragazzo che lo tiene in piedi afferrandolo per le spalle un attimo prima che lui possa ruzzolargli addosso inciampando nei propri stessi piedi e trascinandolo a terra.  
\- Aò, guarda ‘ndo vai. – dice con una mezza smorfia contrariata, prima di rendersi conto che semmai a guardare dove va dovrebbe essere lui. – Scusa… - borbotta quindi, rimettendosi in piedi e lanciando un’occhiata distratta al tipo riccioluto che non apre bocca e lo fissa con un sopracciglio inarcato e l’aria di uno che decisamente vorrebbe stare altrove a fare ben altro. – Giornata di merda. Ti sei fatto male? – il tipo non risponde a voce, si limita a scuotere il capo. Francesco lo guarda dubbioso per qualche secondo, prima di scrollare le spalle. – Vabbe’. – conclude, e poi se lo lascia alle spalle, diretto alla propria macchina posteggiata qualche metro più in là.

*

Vinicio getta le chiavi della moto sul tavolino e poi sbatte forte entrambe le mani contro il ripiano, facendo sobbalzare il netbook che Marco tiene praticamente in equilibrio su un angolo e scampando una ferita parecchio idiota solo per un paio di centimetri.  
\- Mo’ tu me d-d-dici che motivo avevi di lasciarlo in mezzo alla strada. – ringhia, infastidito dalla balbuzie più ancora di quanto già non lo sia dal dover porre al compagno una domanda simile. Marco solleva gli occhi dallo schermo del portatile e lo scruta da sotto la vaporosa frangia scura per qualche secondo, prima di sospirare e ripiegare in due l’apparecchio con un colpo secco.  
\- Vinicio, calmati, odio quando ti agiti. – sbuffa, e chiaramente intende _perché poi balbetti_ , ma questo si risparmia di aggiungerlo. – Che ti prende? – chiede, mentre i pochi ragazzi impegnati a giocare a biliardo dall’altro lato della sala li raggiungono e si dispongono attorno a loro, chi con le mani sui fianchi, chi appeso alla propria asta piantata contro il pavimento, osservandoli curiosamente.  
\- So’ stato alla Garbatella. – ribatte immediatamente lui, sputando fuori tutto d’un fiato per non dover correre il rischio di bloccarsi ancora, - C’era Infascelli con un buco in testa buttato in mezzo alla terra nel cantiere per il parco nuovo. E non mi venire a di’ che non sei stato tu perché so’ settimane che ci giri intorno a ‘sta cosa.  
Marco scrolla le spalle, mentre gli altri, sentendo l’argomento di discussione, si disinteressano e tornano al biliardo.  
\- Ho fatto quello che andava fatto. – dice, incrociando le braccia sul petto ed accomodandosi meglio contro lo schienale della sedia, - Ti avevo chiesto se volevi darmi una mano, ma tu—  
\- Mi sono tirato fuori, d’accordo, ma dai ricordi che ho una buca la sai scavare pure in solitario. – sbotta con una smorfia, allontanando una sedia dal tavolo per prendere posto esattamente di fronte a lui. – L’hanno trovato subito il cadavere, a Marco. Che te voi fa’ porta’ ar gabbio?  
\- Cazzo, Vinicio, - scoppia a ridere lui, tornando a schiudere lo schermo del netbook, - ma quanto sei esagerato? Sei stato a controllare, no? Hai visto qualcosa di pericoloso?  
Vinicio sospira, rilassandosi a propria volta contro lo schienale e voltando lo sguardo altrove.  
\- I poliziotti sono stupidi, Marco, ma n-n-non gli puoi buttare in faccia un cadavere e a-aspettarti che se ne lavino le mani. – dice cupo.  
\- Ah, no? – sorride Marco, - Sarà.  
Vinicio scatta in piedi, indispettito.  
\- Me ne torno a casa mia. – annuncia. Qualcuno, dal tavolo da biliardo, lo saluta con un cenno del capo senza staccare gli occhi dalle palle. – Tanto non c’è ‘n cazzo da fare qui, per oggi.  
\- Ecco, bravo. – lo saluta Marco, - E quando ti sei riposato e ti sei tirato fuori la stecca invisibile dal culo, mi chiami, che abbiamo un appuntamento con don Privitera, stasera, e sarebbe carino andarci insieme.  
\- Se mi gira, Marco. – sbotta lui, dirigendosi speditamente verso l’uscita, - Se no me ne resto a casa, che tanto un lavoro lo puoi f-fare pure da solo. Lo fai male, ma lo fai.  
Marco solleva gli occhi al cielo, ma non prova a fermarlo, e quando lo vede scomparire oltre la soglia estrae il palmare dalla tasca interna della giacca che indossa e compone velocemente un numero a memoria, restando in attesa finché dall’altro lato non rispondono.

*

Daniela non è stupita di vederlo. Un po’ indispettita dalla sua presenza palesemente in anticipo rispetto all’orario che avevano fissato, ma per la verità è un fastidio sordo, piuttosto basso, che si perde facilmente nel calore che le si agita nel bassoventre quando lui allunga le mani e le accarezza i fianchi da sopra la sottoveste in raso nero che lui stesso le ha regalato non più di un mese fa.  
\- Sei in anticipo. – commenta divertita, mentre lui affonda il viso nell’incavo del suo collo, tempestandole la pelle di baci umidi e caldi.  
\- E che te devo di’, - risponde ridendole addosso, - c’avevo voglia di vederti.  
Si separa da lui controvoglia, più per continuare a giocare alla ritrosa ancora per qualche istante che perché non abbia più voglia di sentirsi addosso le sue mani.  
\- Giornata faticosa in ufficio? – chiede, col tono dolce e interessato che suppone possa essere adatto ad una mogliettina che accoglie il marito a casa dopo una dura giornata di lavoro.  
Lui si mette a ridere, andandole dietro e tirandosela addosso in modo da aderire col petto alla curva sinuosa della sua schiena.  
\- E quando mai non lo è? – chiede, mentre lei si lascia sfuggire un urletto eccitato quando sente la sua erezione premerle contro una natica attraverso il tessuto leggero dei pantaloni eleganti che indossa.  
\- Procuratore Roja, - squittisce, scivolando lentamente contro di lui, come in un movimento accidentale, - è una pistola, quella, o è soltanto molto felice di vedermi?  
Lui ride ancora, e lei si sente esplodere in petto quel sentimento che non è mai riuscita a impedirsi di provare per lui, quel misto di tenerezza e compassione e divertimento che la scuote sempre quando lui le posa addosso gli occhi o le mani o stende tutto il proprio corpo sopra il suo, oscurandole la vista e permettendole di sentire, annusare e percepire solo lui nel raggio di chilometri.  
Non è innamorata di Alessandro, in realtà non crede di essere granché adatta all’amore in generale, essendo un sentimento che richiede parecchi sacrifici da chi lo prova e non essendo lei particolarmente incline a sopportare sacrifici di alcun genere, ma suppone che, se l’idea dell’amore potesse rientrare nel suo ordine di pensiero, Alessandro sarebbe il primo a cui penserebbe per definirla. Subito dopo, naturalmente, verrebbe Marco, ma Marco è una questione più complessa. Alessandro la paga, Marco no. Anche se ormai – con la simpatica eccezione di Alessandro – non fa più la puttana, fa ancora fatica ad inquadrare i rapporti che non coinvolgano un passaggio di denaro dal venditore al compratore. Perciò Marco resta nell’ombra dei – pochi – rapporti poco chiari che ha intrattenuto nel corso della sua vita. Alessandro, al confronto, è tanto più semplice. Tanto più bello.  
Dopo averla scopata, Alessandro rotola immediatamente sulla schiena, le braccia larghe ai lati del corpo. Soddisfatta e ancora intorpidita dalla sensazione travolgente dell’orgasmo che lui le ha riversato fra le cosce, Daniela gli si stende contro un fianco, appoggiando il capo sulla rotondità comoda della sua spalla e giocando a disegnare linee invisibili sul suo petto pallido.  
\- Va meglio? – gli chiede zuccherina. Lui sorride e si sporge a baciarla piano sulle labbra.  
\- Meglio, sì. – annuisce, - Ah, senti, - riprende poco dopo, come lo stesse ricordando solo in quel momento, - digli all’uomo tuo che la prossima volta che va in casa d’altri e fa un casino, è meglio che prima di andarsene pulisce. Le spalle coperte ce le avete, ma se poi qualcuno più cocciuto di qualcun altro vi viene a rompere i coglioni vuol dire che ve la siete andata a cercare. – sbotta, annuendo decisamente a se stesso, come a darsi ragione da solo.  
Daniela ridacchia, allungandosi a lasciargli un bacio un po’ umido su una guancia.  
\- Riferirò. – annuisce, ripulendo velocemente la macchia di rossetto che gli ha lasciato sulla pelle.

*

Francesco si lascia andare contro lo schienale del divano e cerca il telecomando a tentoni fra i cuscini. Inspira ed espira lentamente dal naso e dalla bocca semiaperta, ostinandosi a tenere gli occhi chiusi anche mentre accende la televisione e comincia a fare zapping. Si ferma automaticamente quando becca il telegiornale e capta il nome di Infascelli fra un commento e l’altro. Schiude un occhio e fissa il televisore, sullo schermo passano un sacco di foto di quando il ragazzo era ancora vivo. In una avrà meno di quindici anni, ha addosso una divisa della Roma che gli cade da tutte le parti e tiene in mano una coppa larga quasi quanto lui. Ha una medaglia attorno al collo e sorride sereno. Francesco aggrotta le sopracciglia e prova ad ignorare quel peso che gli si deposita sullo stomaco ogni volta che qualcuno muore e lui è consapevole di non aver fatto nulla per impedirlo.  
“Era un così bravo ragazzo…” dice un’anziana signora alla televisione, “non avremmo mai pensato…”  
\- Nessuno pensa mai, signora. – borbotta lui, alzandosi in piedi ed abbassando il volume prima di lanciare il telecomando in mezzo ai cuscini e dirigersi verso l’angolo cucina in fondo all’unica stanza che compone il monolocale in cui abita. – Per qualche motivo, quando muore qualcuno nessuno se lo aspetta, è sempre un ragazzo d’oro. – continua a blaterare, arrabbiato con la vecchia, con Infascelli che s’è fatto ammazzare per un motivo che lui ancora non sa, con tutta Roma che sono decenni che cresce figli per poi farli fuori all’improvviso, e soprattutto con se stesso, che è entrato in polizia perché voleva cambiare l’Italia e invece, giorno dopo giorno, ha sempre più la sensazione che sia l’Italia che sta cambiando lui.  
Recupera due uova dal frigorifero e le sbatte in un piattino. Alla tv passa un’intervista a Roja. “Stiamo indagando, ma ci dovete lasciar fare il nostro lavoro,” dice. Francesco sbatte le uova con più vigore, la forchetta che tintinna rumorosamente contro il piatto di porcellana, coprendo la voce del sostituto procuratore solo a tratti. “Voi giornalisti _tin tin tin_ i miei collaboratori _tin tin tin_ riusciremo sicuramente a venirne a capo _tin tin tin_ lasciateci lavorare”.  
\- Rottinculo. – sbotta Francesco, voltandosi all’improvviso e tirando la forchetta contro il televisore, mancandolo per fortuna di un buon paio di metri. L’uovo schizza ovunque, sul piano cottura, sullo schermo, sul tavolino basso ingombro di fotocopie e sul pavimento. – Fanculo. – sbuffa nervosamente, svuotando ciò che resta di quella che avrebbe dovuto essere la sua cena nel cestino dell’umido. Sciacqua il piattino sotto l’acqua e lo rimette a posto. – Tanto mi è passata la fame. – commenta. La sua voce riecheggia all’interno dell’appartamento nonostante sia composto da una sola stanza e da un bagno minuscolo nell’angolo opposto a quello in cui si trova lui adesso, e questa cosa è così triste che non gli riesce nemmeno di assimilarla tutta. La mette da parte e recupera una salvietta, che inumidisce appena prima di cominciare a vagare per i venti metri quadri in cui vive per pulire le tracce della sua rabbia.  
Mentre si china sul pavimento e recupera la forchetta prima di ripulire sia lei che le mattonelle che si sono sporcate a causa del suo lungo volo, si chiede che valore abbia per Roja la parola _lavoro_. Di certo, venendo a fare lo splendido sulla scena del delitto per metterlo in ridicolo di fronte a tutti, non gli ha lasciato svolgere il proprio, di lavoro, quindi con che faccia tosta si permette di andare di fronte ai giornalisti a fare la voce grossa, chiedendo loro di astenersi dal fargli domande alle quali ovviamente non saprebbe rispondere, perché di sapere come e perché sia morto un ragazzo che non aveva nemmeno trent’anni non gli interessa minimamente, allo stronzo. A lui basta farsi bello, coi capelli pettinati all’indietro e il cappotto nero elegante che gli cade addosso come gliel’avessero disegnato sul corpo, e non gliene frega niente di quelli come Francesco, come Jesus, come Andrea, anche, che quando sono di turno si devono piegare sul fango e devono infilare le mani nelle tasche dei morti per vedere se hanno documenti, e poi devono stare ore chini sulle loro scrivanie per fare rapporto. Stronzo.  
Sospirando profondamente nel tentativo di calmarsi, dopo aver ripulito tutto per quanto possibile ed aver buttato in un angolo la salvietta sporca, recupera la cartellina piena zeppa di fotocopie che s’è portato a casa dal lavoro e si accomoda nuovamente sul divano, spulciandola con attenzione. Guarda le foto dell’Infascelli ripreso da ogni angolazione – e non ci sono cazzi: il colpo alla testa è stato sparato a bruciapelo, il che vuol dire che c’era qualcuno che lo teneva fermo e qualcun altro che gli puntava la pistola alla tempia, o che il ragazzo sapeva di dover morire ed aveva già deciso di non opporre alcuna resistenza – guarda le fotocopie dei documenti – ventinove anni, ufficialmente disoccupato; viveva coi genitori, forse? Qualcuno avrà parlato coi suoi genitori? Avrebbe dovuto ascoltare il telegiornale con maggiore attenzione, è probabile che i giornalisti abbiano provato ad intervistarli. Domani mattina come prima cosa cercherà i loro nomi ed andrà a trovarli a casa – sospira perché i risultati della scientifica non arriveranno prima di domani pomeriggio inoltrato, cosa che sposterà qualsiasi possibilità di lavorare seriamente al caso a non prima di dopodomani.  
Chiude la cartellina e mette via tutto, tenendo fra le mani solo una vecchia foto dell’Infascelli, una che gli è stata scattata anni fa, in occasione del suo primo arresto. Furto con scasso. Come cazzo ci arrivi a farti esplodere il cervello per un colpo di pistola partendo da un furto con scasso? Non doveva avere più di vent’anni, quando è stato arrestato la prima volta. Com’è che in nove anni riesci a fotterti l’esistenza al punto da finire ammazzato in questo modo barbaro?  
Francesco mette via la foto con un gesto stizzito, conservandola nella cartella assieme alle altre. Le conosce, le serate così. Lo sa come vanno a finire, e non gli piace pensare di potersi svegliare domattina alle nove dopo essersi ubriacato da solo dando fondo a tutte le scorte di birra in casa. Si alza in piedi, muove qualche passo attorno al divano, infila le mani in tasca e le sue dita sfiorano la superficie liscia e tondeggiante del cellulare.  
Chiamerebbe Jesus, se non l’avesse salutato meno di due ore fa. Secondo le sue direttive, dovrebbe essere ancora a fanculo, e non a casa propria a meditare di chiamarlo. È triste pensare di non avere nessun altro da chiamare per un po’ di conforto a parte la propria madre, ma il pensiero scivola via in un bagliore positivo – il primo della serata – quando ripensa ad Andrea ed al suo invito a farsi sentire per una birra.  
Velocemente, corre dietro la tv, dove ha accatastato uno sull’altro tutti gli scatoloni di roba vecchia che in quella casa non trova posto e che lui non riesce a risolversi a buttare via. Apre il primo e lo trova pieno di pigiami dei quali non ricordava nemmeno l’esistenza. Il secondo, fortunatamente, ha un contenuto più simile a ciò che sta cercando, perciò rovista e rovista finché, dal fondo del fondo, non viene fuori l’agenda nella quale aveva segnato tutti i numeri di telefono dei suoi vecchi commilitoni. L’agenda quasi cade a pezzi, ma il numero di casa Sartoretti è ancora lì, e Francesco non esita neanche un paio di secondi per saltellare verso il telefono e comporlo, sperando che i signori non abbiano ancora cambiato casa. Certo, è improbabile che Andrea viva ancora con loro, ma—  
\- Pronto?  
\- Andrea! – trilla allegro, sollevando il braccio che non è impegnato a tenere la cornetta del telefono in un gesto di esultanza.  
\- Aò, France’! – risponde lui, ugualmente gioviale, - Avevi ancora il numero? Ma lo sai che sei proprio poliziotto dentro?  
Francesco ride, stringendosi nelle spalle con un po’ di vergogna.  
\- Non è quello, è che non butto mai niente. – si giustifica, - Sai, non sai mai cosa ti può servire e cosa no…  
\- Appunto, poliziotto dentro. – insiste Andrea, ma il suo tono è ironico, non sarcastico, e Francesco si sente immediatamente molto meglio rispetto a pochi minuti prima. – Che c’è, te serve qualcosa? – chiede premuroso, - Ho visto prima Roja in tv, Diosanto che pezzo di merda.  
\- Lasciamo perdere, guarda… - biascica lui in risposta, - Non ne voglio proprio parlare. A questo proposito, che fai stasera? Esci?  
\- Che c’è, France’, ti va di vivere un po’? – ride Andrea, divertito, - Dai, dammi l’indirizzo e fatti trovare pronto fra un’oretta. Ci prendiamo qualcosa, insultiamo qualche superiore e torniamo a casa per mezzanotte, così domani nessuno di noi due arriverà in ritardo.  
Francesco annuisce con entusiasmo e gli detta l’indirizzo di casa propria lentamente, così che Andrea possa prenderne nota, e passa tutta l’ora successiva a tirarsi a lucido, guardarsi allo specchio, capire che s’è tirato a lucido in maniera decisamente eccessiva e ricominciare da capo, stabilendo alla fine di fregarsene e di non farla tanto lunga, anche se non esce da una vita e mezzo ed ha paura di essersi dimenticato perfino le regole base del convivere civile al di fuori del contesto lavorativo.  
Quando Andrea arriva, si salutano con grandi abbracci calorosi, e Francesco riesce a stento a mantenere un po’ di contegno quando la macchina si ferma nei pressi del Full 80. Ne vede l’insegna luminosa brillare a tratti nella notte, e si volta verso Andrea con una commozione tale da avere paura di mettersi a piangere.  
\- Ti sei ricordato! – strilla, catapultandosi fuori dalla macchina, - Dio, è da quando l’hanno riaperto che voglio venire a dare un’occhiata.  
\- Non avrei mai potuto dimenticare! – ride Andrea, seguendolo e riempiendolo di gran pacche sulle spalle, - Da ragazzino non parlavi d’altro, Dio mio. Sapevi tutto della Banda della Magliana, il commissario Scialoja era il tuo idolo.  
\- Lo è ancora. – sorride Francesco, mettendosi educatamente in fila davanti all’ingresso. – Tu non sai che cose tremende sono successe in questo posto, prima che lo chiudessero… - comincia con aria sognante, ma Andrea lo interrompe ridendo e afferrandolo per un braccio, tirandolo fuori dalla fila e trascinandolo verso l’entrata.  
\- Lo sapevo che avevo fatto bene a portarti qui. – dice ridendo ancora, - Mo’ però muoviti, che ho un amico all’ingresso e ci fa passare subito. - Francesco inarca un sopracciglio, con aria palesemente disapprovante, ed Andrea intercetta il suo disappunto e lo anticipa. – Non ci provare nemmeno a dirmi quello che stai pensando. – ride, - Vivi un po’, Montanari.  
Francesco sospira e si sforza di annuire e sorridere, mentre si rende conto di quanto effettivamente arrugginito sia. Da ragazzo aveva abbastanza amici nel giro dei locali notturni, da poter saltare la fila come e quando voleva di fronte ad ogni locale di Roma, e lo faceva, senza pensare neanche per un attimo che questo potesse andare ad intaccare la sua onestà. Ma erano altri tempi, tempi in cui era sicuro di tutto. Adesso che non è più sicuro di niente, anche un dettaglio tanto piccolo come fare la fila o saltarla sembra assumere un’importanza vitale.  
Francesco decide di ignorarla, almeno per stasera. _Vivi un po’_ , si dice, e se lo ripete anche quando entra nel locale e, per qualche secondo, rimane stordito dalle luci che saettano da un lato all’altro dell’ambiente, confondendolo.  
Il posto è pieno, ma ordinato. La pista centrale è invasa, ma non traboccante di gente, e a guardarle le persone che ballano non danno quella fastidiosa impressione di stare pigiate le une contro le altre senza volerlo davvero, come accade spesso in discoteca. No, sembra che lì tutti si divertano e stiano vicini proprio perché lo vogliono, e gli arrivano alle orecchie scrosci di risate da ogni angolo del locale, da ogni singolo divanetto occupato. Le ragazze con le loro risatine sottili e vuote, i ragazzi con risa più sguaiate e potenti, il tintinnio dei bicchieri, dei boccali e dei calici contro i tavolini quando vengono posati o gli uni contro gli altri quando qualcuno improvvisa un brindisi fra gli applausi e le battute degli amici.  
\- Non stare qui impalato. – ride Andrea, prendendolo per un braccio e portandolo al bancone del bar. – Siediti qui, - dice, indicando uno sgabello, - io ho un appuntamento con un amico, ma faccio subito. Prendimi una birra e prendine una pure per te, ma non ti azzardare a pagare. – lo avverte, puntandogli un dito contro mentre si allontana fendendo la folla alla cieca.  
Francesco si siede e continua a guardarsi un po’ intorno. In fondo alla sala c’è una schiera di divanetti un po’ più appartati, illuminati appena da fanali blu e viola, luci scure che non rischiarano per niente le persone che vi stanno sedute sopra.  
\- Guarda che se ti piace spiare c’è il Voyeur due strade più avanti. – dice una voce di donna allegra e un po’ infantile. Francesco sussulta, voltandosi a guardare la ragazza che asciuga boccali oltre il bancone. Indossa una canottiera di un colore indefinibile a causa delle luci del locale e al di sotto della quale non porta reggiseno – i capezzoli fanno capolino da sotto il tessuto leggero e teso sui seni piccoli ma rotondi e sodi, Francesco cerca di non guardarli ma non è mica facile – ed un paio di jeans a vita alta che le disegnano i fianchi in una curva perfetta, come tracciata col compasso.  
\- Cosa? – balbetta incerto, boccheggiando come un pesce e grattandosi nervosamente la nuca. Lei si stringe nelle spalle, concedendosi una risatina divertita mentre si prende tutto il tempo che le serve per risistemare i boccali sul ripiano accanto al lavello.  
\- Se ti piace spiare le coppiette, - spiega dolcemente, continuando a sistemare il bancone senza degnarlo di uno sguardo, - ci sono posti più adatti di questo. Ti ho visto mentre guardavi là in fondo. Guarda che, se vuoi, - lo guarda all’improvviso, le palpebre abbassate sugli occhi scuri e le lunghe ciglia che disegnano ombre curve e dolci sulle sue guance paffute, - se vuoi uno spettacolino privato te lo posso offrire anch’io, dopo l’orario di chiusura.  
\- Che? No! – si affretta a scuotere il capo, gesticolando vigorosamente, - No, io non volevo— Sono un poliziotto. – butta lì. La ragazza inarca un sopracciglio.  
\- E quindi non scopi? – domanda curiosamente, incrociando le braccia sotto il seno.  
\- Non— Non ho detto questo. – borbotta lui, abbassando lo sguardo con imbarazzo palese, - Ma non—  
\- Non sei interessato? – chiede lei, la voce ora vagamente più lamentosa, - Non mi trovi carina? – domanda inarcando le sopracciglia verso il basso, le labbra arricciate in un buffo broncio da ragazzina.  
\- No, sei— sei molto carina! – si agita lui, - È solo che io non—  
\- Non ti piacciono le donne, forse? – insiste lei, chinandosi sul bancone e sporgendosi verso di lui, - Posso provare a fare cambiarti idea, se vuoi. Si deve provare qualcosa per dire che non ci piace. – ammicca con un sorrisetto furbo.  
\- No, per favore! – rantola lui, ormai in bilico sullo sgabello, - Volevo solo due birre, posso avere le mie due birre?  
La ragazza scoppia a ridere, rimettendosi dritta e gettando il capo all’indietro. La coda alta in cui ha raccolto i lunghi capelli castani volteggia dietro la sua testa, le accarezza la schiena e poi torna ad adagiarsi morbidamente sulla sua spalla quando lei riprende a guardarlo, asciugando una lacrima dall’angolo di un occhio.  
\- Mio Dio, calmati. – sghignazza, porgendogli una mano, - Ti prendevo in giro. Io mi chiamo Alessandra.  
\- Francesco. – biascica lui, ricambiando la stretta ma incapace di ricambiarle anche lo sguardo, - Scusami, non reagisco bene quando—  
\- Quando una donna ci prova con te?  
\- Quando non mi fanno finire di parlare. – sbuffa lui, trovando finalmente il coraggio di riuscire a guardarla. Lei ridacchia ancora, chinandosi a recuperare due bottiglie di birra dal frigorifero dietro di lei.  
\- Ci sono problemi? – chiede qualcuno alle sue spalle. Francesco si volta e incontra lo sguardo rilassato ma un po’ severo di un uomo piuttosto alto, coi capelli lunghi e degli improponibili baffi sottili a disegnare il contorno del labbro superiore, ma dall’aspetto generico incredibilmente giovanile. Al suo fianco staziona una donna molto bella, dai lunghi capelli castani. Non ha addosso un filo di trucco ed è vestita come si fosse infilata le prime cose che ha trovato con l’intenzione di uscire solo per cinque minuti, giusto per andare a fare la spesa al supermercato alla fine della strada.  
\- È tutto a posto, capo. – risponde la barista, producendosi in una buffa imitazione di saluto militare, - Io e il signor Francesco che fa il poliziotto e non scopa ci stavamo solo divertendo.  
L’uomo inarca un sopracciglio, incrociando le braccia sul petto.  
\- Ricordami perché non ti ho ancora licenziata. – sbotta atono, mentre la donna ride teneramente al suo fianco.  
\- Perché, checché ne dica il signor Francesco, sono carina da morire. – risponde lei, arricciando il naso. L’uomo rotea gli occhi e poi fa cenno alla donna di proseguire verso la parte più in ombra del locale. Francesco torna a guardare Alessandra, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
\- Io non ho detto che non sei carina. – sbuffa, e lei si mette a ridere, porgendogli le birre.  
\- Tu non hai la minima idea di che piacere sia per me trovare un uomo con cui poter scherzare in questa maniera, qui. – dice, appoggiando i gomiti al bancone e il mento sulle mani giunte, - Se solo ci provassi con uno qualsiasi degli uomini presenti in questo posto, lo sai cosa succederebbe? – chiede. Francesco scuote il capo, stringendosi nelle spalle. – Succederebbe che mi prenderebbero sul serio. – risponde lei, lo sguardo che si fa un po’ più cupo, ma solo per un attimo, prima di tornare a splendere sotto le luci stroboscopiche che inondano il locale. – Ma non parliamo più di me, sono un argomento piuttosto noioso. – ridacchia, - Tu che ci fai qui? Sembri un pesce fuor d’acqua.  
\- Non sono granché abituato a uscire… - si giustifica lui con un sorrisetto stentato, - Sono venuto con un amico, ma l’ho perso di vista… - spiega, sollevando uno sguardo incerto tutto intorno a sé per cercare di individuare Andrea. – Ah, eccolo! – esclama, individuandolo in un angolo riparato poco distante da lui. Sta confabulando fitto fitto con un ragazzo piuttosto giovane, dall’aria smunta. Ridono e ogni tanto si tirano una spallata complice, come vecchi amici che si ritrovano dopo tanto tempo e passano ore a raccontarsi tutte le malefatte combinate negli anni trascorsi senza parlarsi. – Lo raggiungo, gli porto la sua birra prima che si scaldi. – dice alzandosi in piedi. Alessandra lo saluta agitando una mano.  
\- Non ti perdere, Cappuccetto Rosso. – lo avverte scherzosamente, - Il bosco è pieno di lupi.  
Francesco le lancia un’ultima occhiata offesa ma non riesce a resistere al suo sorriso divertito ed anche vagamente affettuoso. Risponde salutandola con un cenno del capo, prima di voltarsi e provare a fendere la folla che, ammassandosi fra lui ed Andrea, gli impedisce di muoversi liberamente.  
La sua traversata viene interrotta bruscamente quando va a sbattere dritto contro un uomo che gli si para davanti così improvvisamente che Francesco quasi finisce sbalzato indietro dalla sorpresa e dalla forza dell’impatto.  
\- Ah, cazzo. – sbotta il tipo, - S-S-Scusami.  
\- Mavvaffanculo, - sbuffa lui, - ma lo guardi dove metti i piedi o… - solleva lo sguardo per incontrare una figura stranamente familiare, non come un’immagine sbiadita del passato, ma come la fotografia di qualcosa di più recente ben chiara sulla carta ma difficile da contestualizzare nella memoria a breve termine. - …o ce l’hai per vizio? – domanda quando, finalmente, riesce a inquadrare l’uomo come lo stesso passante contro il quale è andato a sbattere quel pomeriggio allontanandosi dalla scena del crimine nella quale è stato trovato il cadavere dell’Infascelli.  
\- …tu. – sillaba l’uomo, indicandolo con un cenno del capo, - Sei quel poliziotto.  
\- E te è già la seconda volta che mi finisci addosso in meno di dodici ore. – ribatte lui, pronto, - Dovrei cominciare a insospettirmi?  
\- Ehi, ehi. – ridacchia lui, sollevando le mani come per dimostrare il proprio essere assolutamente innocuo, - Sono sfigato, non pericoloso. Giuro.  
Francesco inarca un sopracciglio, lanciando un’occhiata oltre la sua spalla. Andrea e il suo misterioso interlocutore sono svaniti nel nulla.  
\- Cazzo. – borbotta, passandosi una mano fra i capelli. Il tipo lo guarda strano, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
\- Qualche problema? – domanda.  
\- Te ne frega qualcosa? – ringhia Francesco, irritato. L’uomo solleva le braccia ancora una volta, in segno di resa.  
\- Ehi, ca-calmati un attimo. – dice, - Mi rendi nervoso, e quando mi innervosisco comincio a balbettare. Non è bello.  
Francesco sospira, cercando di riacquistare il controllo su se stesso.  
\- Scusa… - biascica, abbassando lo sguardo, - Cercavo un amico ma ora non c’è più. Non so nemmeno dove sia finito e mi sa che uscire stasera non è stata una grande idea. Ho avuto una giornata pesante.  
\- Dillo a me. – sospira l’uomo. Francesco gli solleva addosso un’occhiata dubbiosa.  
\- Chi sei tu? – chiede scettico, - Che ci facevi lì oggi?  
\- Sono un giornalista. – risponde lui, - O meglio, vorrei diventarlo. Per ora, solo tanta gavetta e calci in culo.  
\- Questo spiega perché eri lì, ma non mi rassicura. – borbotta Francesco, - Non è onesto fingersi una persona comune per passare i blocchi messi apposta per non lasciare avvicinare i giornalisti. Se domani vedo da qualche parte qualche articolo con informazioni che non dovrebbero essere in possesso della stampa, giuro che—  
\- Ma _calmati_ un po’! – ride il tizio, guardandolo con meraviglia, quasi fosse un folletto sbucato fuori da una pentola piena d’oro o chissà che altro, - Mio Dio, ti verrà un infarto. Sei sempre così agitato?  
\- Solo quando ho avuto una brutta giornata a lavoro… - sospira stancamente lui, provando a rilassare quantomeno i muscoli tesi di braccia e spalle, - Il che mi capita spesso, in realtà. – ammette con un mezzo sorriso un po’ affaticato. – Comunque mi chiamo Francesco, piacere. – dice, porgendogli la mano.  
\- Vinicio. – risponde l’altro, continuando a guardarlo con aria un po’ preoccupata ma ricambiando la stretta.  
\- È un bel nome. – commenta Francesco, cercando di sorridere in maniera più conciliante perché lo disturba vedergli addosso un’espressione così cupa mentre lo scruta. – Particolare. Di sicuro, se dovessi vedere qualche articolo che non mi piace su qualche giornale, leggendo la firma saprei subito con chi andarmela a prendere.  
\- Ah, di questo non devi proprio preoccuparti. – sorride lui, stringendosi nelle spalle, - Il mio capo piuttosto che pubblicarmi un articolo mi pagherebbe di tasca propria per levarmi dai coglioni.  
\- Sì, so come ci si sente. – ride Francesco, - Quando un superiore ti mette i bastoni fra le ruote, dico.  
\- Non sembri granché felice del lavoro che fai… - comincia Vinicio, accennando alla seconda bottiglia di birra che giace intonsa stretta nella mano sinistra di Francesco, - Quella la bevi appena finisci la prima?  
\- No, prendila tu, tanto Andrea chissà che fine ha fatto… - sbuffa lui, porgendogli la bottiglia ed appoggiandosi alla parete alle proprie spalle mentre trae un lungo sorso rinfrescante dalla propria. – Comunque non è come dici, io il mio lavoro lo amo. Lo adoro, proprio, è quello che ho sempre sognato di fare fin da quando ero piccolo.  
\- E allora? – domanda Vinicio, appoggiandosi alla parete accanto a lui, - Cosa c’è che non va?  
Francesco scrolla le spalle, perdendo lo sguardo in un punto a caso fra la folla che danza sulla pista da ballo.  
\- Quando sei piccolo immagini le cose sempre in un modo, sai? – soffia, un mezzo sorriso nostalgico ad increspargli le labbra, - Non è che le immagini perfette o senza difetti, però in un modo preciso. Perché quando sei piccolo nessuno ti dice “stai attento a non aspettarti troppo, che poi resti deluso”. Nessuno ti avverte, non so se mi spiego. – Vinicio annuisce, bevendo un po’ di birra. – A me stare in polizia piace… però a volte mi viene voglia di mandare tutti a fanculo e prendere il primo aereo per il posto più lontano che esiste.  
Vinicio si concede un mezzo sorriso, annuendo piano.  
\- Capita spesso anche a me. – sospira.  
\- La dura vita del giornalista. – ride Francesco.  
\- Sì, qualcosa del genere. – ride anche lui, e subito dopo restano in silenzio per qualche secondo, ma non si tratta di un silenzio scomodo per uscire dal quale entrambi sarebbero disposti ad arrampicarsi sugli specchi a mani nude, no. Ci si ritrovano stranamente a proprio agio, certi di aver colto qualcosa l’uno dell’altro, qualcosa che potrebbe essere forse l’unico punto che hanno in comune in mezzo a un oceano di divergenze, ma quando il mare è in tempesta, in fondo, di scogli per non affogare ne serve uno solo. Due, in mezzo alle onde che ti si abbattono contro furiose, sballottandoti qua e là, potrebbero risultare perfino fatali. Perciò entrambi si aggrappano a quell’unico scoglio mentre il mare, attorno a loro, lentamente si placa.  
Quando il cellulare di Francesco comincia a squillare, il suono si diffonde in quel silenzio ovattato artificiale come una fastidiosa intrusione.  
\- Scusa. – borbotta Francesco, recuperando il telefono e scrutando il display quasi con rabbia. – È Andrea. – dice quindi, - Quell’amico di cui ti parlavo. Devo rispondere.  
\- Fai. – sorride Vinicio, - Io ti aspetto qui.  
Francesco gli sorride appena, allontanandosi con un altro cenno di scuse.  
\- Andrea! – risponde velocemente appena gli riesce di uscire fuori dal locale, nella strada decisamente più silenziosa rispetto all’interno, nonostante sia piena di ragazzi che ridono e fumano, sparsi in giro come ragazzini durante la ricreazione, - Ma ‘ndo cazzo stai?  
\- France’, scusami. – dice lui, evidentemente agitato, - Ce so’ stati un sacco de casini, roba che non mi aspettavo, me ne sono dovuto andare.  
\- Che?! – sbotta lui, fermandosi d’improvviso in mezzo al marciapiede, - Ma che cazzo, mi hai lasciato qua da solo? Ma dove sei?  
\- L’amico mio s’è sentito male, l’ho dovuto portare al pronto soccorso. – sospira Andrea.  
\- Oh. – dice lui, calmandosi quasi immediatamente, come gli avessero fatto una doccia fredda, - Cazzo, mi dispiace.  
\- Sta meglio, adesso. – lo rassicura subito Andrea, - Ma ho dovuto accompagnarlo a casa e preferisco restare un po’ con lui, sai com’è, - farfuglia, - non è che mi fidi tanto a lasciarlo solo.  
\- Sì… sì, certo. – annuisce Francesco, la voce ridotta a un sibilo.  
\- Mi dispiace da morire, Fra’, domani passo in centrale e ti offro un caffè per farmi perdonare, promesso. – si affretta ad aggiungere lui, addolorato, - Bello stronzo sono, ci si rivede dopo tutti questi anni e guarda che roba. Ce la fai a tornare a casa? Lo trovi un passaggio?  
\- Sì. – risponde immediatamente Francesco, per non farlo preoccupare inutilmente, - Sì, dai, ci sono rimasto solo un po’ così, ma mi passa. Non ti dare pensieri per me, un modo per tornare a casa lo trovo. Resta con l’amico tuo, poi noi ci sentiamo domani. – conclude con un sorriso debole, salutandolo stancamente.  
\- Serve un passaggio? – gli chiede Vinicio. Francesco si volta di scatto, stupito dal ritrovarselo alle spalle.  
\- Ohi. – lo saluta con un cenno del capo, - Non vorrei disturbare.  
\- Ma figurati. – dice lui, rigirandosi le chiavi della macchina attorno a un dito, - Piuttosto, scusa se ho origliato, ma visto che non rientravi…  
\- Fa niente. – risponde lui, sorridendo, - Posso solo ringraziarti per averlo fatto.  
\- Attento, potrebbe diventare un’abitudine. – lo prende in giro lui con un ghigno supponente, - Un giornalista che origlia è un giornalista pericoloso.  
\- E tu provaci soltanto, a fare il furbo con me. – ribatte lui, spintonandolo scherzosamente. – Torno dentro a pagare le birre.  
\- Lascia stare. – lo interrompe Vinicio, allungando un braccio ed afferrandolo per una manica per fermarlo, salvo poi togliergli immediatamente le mani di dosso quando Francesco di volta a guardarlo con aria allarmata. – Offre la casa. – dice con un mezzo sorriso, - La barista è una mia amica.

*

\- È qui che vivi? – chiede Vinicio, fermandosi sulla soglia della porta mentre Francesco si precipita in casa come una folata di vento, afferrando qualsiasi cosa fuori posto gli capiti a tiro per trovarle una collocazione più sensata, salvo poi accorgersi che l’oggetto in questione, qualunque esso sia, non ne possiede una.  
\- Be’, sì. – risponde con un po’ d’imbarazzo, calciando dietro il televisore lo scatolo di pigiami finito quasi in mezzo alla stanza, - So che non è molto, ma—  
\- È un buco. – commenta lui, sbarrando gli occhi mentre percorre in dieci passi l’intero perimetro della stanza.  
\- Da quando uno che fa lo sguattero in qualche giornaletto di provincia può permettersi qualcosa di meglio di questo? – sbotta Francesco, visibilmente offeso. Vinicio ignora la provocazione, appoggiandosi allo schienale del divano per lanciare un’ultima occhiata tutto intorno.  
\- Non dovresti vivere qui. – commenta, - È tremendo.  
Francesco scrolla le spalle, sfiancato.  
\- Non posso permettermi di meglio. – sbuffa. – Senti, ti dispiace se vado un attimo in bagno? Tolgo le lenti a contatto prima che mi si sciolgano gli occhi.  
\- Porti gli occhiali? – chiede Vinicio, divertito. Francesco sorride, infilandosi in bagno ed accendendo la luce ma lasciando la porta aperta.  
\- Sono una talpa. – confessa, - Senza quelli e senza lenti, non posso nemmeno arrivare fin qui dal letto.  
\- Per curiosità, questo letto dove sarebbe? – domanda lui, guardandosi ancora intorno senza riuscire a capacitarsi dell’esistenza di un letto in quella stanza minuscola che non potrebbe contenere un altro mobile neanche se fosse rubato ad una casa di bambole.  
\- Ci sei seduto sopra. – risponde Francesco con un sorriso mesto, affacciandosi dal bagno con un paio di occhiali dalla montatura spessa e nera calcati sul naso.  
\- Ops. – dice Vinicio, accennando ad alzarsi.  
\- No, stai, stai. – lo ferma Francesco, sedendosi al suo fianco, - Non posso mica impedire a chiunque mi venga a trovare di sedersi qua sopra solo perché è il mio letto. Non avrei dove altro metterli. – si interrompe all’improvviso, la voce spezzata da una risatina un po’ nervosa e un po’ imbarazzata. – È una fortuna che non mi venga a trovare quasi mai nessuno, in fondo.  
\- Dio, ma la tristezza di quello che hai appena detto? – ridacchia Vinicio, accomodandosi meglio.  
\- Come, scusa? – sbotta Francesco, offeso, incrociando le braccia sul petto.  
\- No, è che… - si giustifica lui, stringendosi nelle spalle, - Voglio dire, sei una persona carina. Sei un po’ una piaga, ma è facile parlare con te. È un po’ triste che tu sia senza amici.  
Francesco abbassa lo sguardo, sospirando profondamente.  
\- Quand’ero ragazzo ne avevo un sacco. – ribatte.  
\- _Sei ancora_ un ragazzo. – ride Vinicio, - Quanti anni avrai, ventiquattro? Venticinque?  
\- Ventisei. – sbuffa lui.  
\- Visto? Un pischello. – lo prende in giro Vinicio, - Pensa a me che di anni ne ho trentacinque e non ho manco un posto fisso.  
Francesco scrolla le spalle, e Vinicio si accorge subito dell’ombra triste che gli si è depositata sugli occhi quando hanno cominciato a parlare di amicizia.  
\- Forse non sono così vecchio, ma ogni tanto mi ci sento. – sospira, - Non hai idea del numero di persone che uno può perdersi per strada quando fa un lavoro come il mio. Io non smetto di essere un poliziotto quando torno a casa, o quando esco la sera, o quando vado in vacanza. Uno che fa questo mestiere fa questo mestiere sempre, ogni giorno e ogni ora e ogni minuto. Può essere pesante, a volte.  
Vinicio si inumidisce le labbra, annuendo lentamente.  
\- Sì, per me è molto simile. – si lascia sfuggire, - Intendo, anche io… l’istinto del giornalismo, sai, la curiosità.  
Francesco gli solleva addosso un paio d’occhi un po’ persi, sorridendo incerto.  
\- Sai cosa penso? – chiede, - Penso che tu sia un gran cazzaro. – dice senza aspettare una sua risposta, ridendo piano, - Mi dici che cazzo c’entra l’istinto del giornalismo, ora? – ride un po’ più forte, quasi convincendosi della comicità del tutto solo ripetendo le parole. – Sei scemo.  
Vinicio sorride appena, stringendosi nelle spalle.  
\- Forse sì. – annuisce, - Però posso capirti davvero. Le-Le strade che prendi alle volte ti portano lontano da chi ti stava vicino all’inizio.  
Francesco annuisce a propria volta, sospirando un po’.  
\- Immagino che tu ci sia passato perché la tua famiglia ti ha diseredato quando ha visto che a più di trent’anni ancora non avevi combinato niente di buono nella tua vita. – lo prende in giro, e Vinicio gli allunga uno scappellotto dietro la nuca che gli fa scivolare gli occhiali quasi fino alla punta del naso.  
\- Rispetto per gli anziani, giovane. – intima. Francesco si sistema gli occhiali sul naso, rispondendo allo scappellotto con un pugno contro una spalla.  
\- Non rompere, sono un tutore della legge. – sbuffa, - Abbi tu rispetto per me.  
\- Ne ho. – ribatte prontamente lui, il sorriso che si smorza un po’ ma resta ad aleggiare come un’ombra sulle sue labbra sottili. – È inusuale per… un giornalista, ma ne ho.  
Francesco si stringe nelle spalle, concedendosi un altro sorriso minuscolo.  
\- Sì, immagino che la vostra categoria non ci abbia granché in simpatia. – commenta divertito. Vinicio ride appena.  
\- Non hai nemmeno idea di quanto. – annuisce. – Senti… - dice subito dopo, - …forse farei meglio ad andare. S’è fatto tardi, domani dovrai svegliarti presto.  
\- Anche tu, suppongo. – ride Francesco.  
\- Sì, naturalmente. – annuisce lui, alzandosi in piedi. – Ho passato una bella serata, comunque. Sono contento che il tuo amico sia sparito.  
\- Poveraccio, il tipo con cui stava si è sentito male. – risponde Francesco, seguendolo nel movimento senza notare il fremito che gli passa negli occhi e che gli indurisce per un secondo tutti i lineamenti del viso. – Però sono contento anch’io. – confessa a bassa voce.  
Vinicio annuisce, palesemente incerto riguardo a come dovrebbe salutarlo.  
\- Be’, allora… - comincia in un balbettio confuso, - ci si vede in giro. Credo.  
\- A-ha. – annuisce Francesco, accompagnandolo verso la porta senza neanche notare come i passi di entrambi tendano a rallentare in prossimità della stessa.  
\- Buonanotte. – saluta Vinicio. Francesco risponde con un cenno del capo e lo osserva oltrepassare la porta e fare solo un passo sul pianerottolo prima di voltarsi indietro con uno scatto improvviso. – ‘Fanculo. – è l’unico bisbiglio che gli sente uscire dalle labbra, prima che queste si posino sulle sue.  
Francesco indietreggia di scatto, il volto in fiamme.  
\- Scusa. – biascica, la voce strozzata, - Scusa, davvero, cosa…?  
\- N-No, s-s-scusa tu. – deglutisce Vinicio, gli occhi bassi. – Ca-Ca-Cazzo. N-Non… - inspira ed espira, restando immobile per qualche secondo coi pugni che si aprono e si chiudono lungo i fianchi, come stesse cercando di plasmare la tensione che gli invade il corpo per espellerla. – Scusami. – riesce a dire alla fine, finalmente senza balbettare. – Non avrei dovuto. – ed è l’ultima cosa che riesce a buttare fuori prima di voltarsi e correre giù per le scale.  
Francesco chiude immediatamente la porta, quando lo vede sparire dietro il primo angolo, e poi vi si appoggia di schiena, guardando il soffitto e mordendosi un labbro fino a farsi male. Non serve a strapparsi via di dosso il sapore della sua bocca, però.

*

\- Va-Vai da qualche parte? – le chiede, mordendosi la lingua subito dopo per non essere riuscito a tenerla a freno abbastanza da impedirsi quel pietoso balbettio. Alessandra chiude il catenaccio alla saracinesca e poi si volta a guardarlo, stringendosi nel giubbottino nero che indossa per ripararsi dal vento freddo della sera. La decorazione pelosa del cappuccio che s’è calcata sulla testa le solletica il naso, e lei lo arriccia come un topolino un paio di volte, senza azzardarsi a tirare fuori le mani da sotto le ascelle per grattarsi.  
\- Non ho programmi precisi. – ribatte, - Ma è successo qualcosa?  
Vinicio si appoggia contro lo sportello della macchina in un gesto casuale, incrociando le braccia sul petto.  
\- No. – risponde guardando altrove, - Perché?  
\- Sei sparito, prima. – ribatte lei, scrollando le spalle, - E ora, se vogliamo prenderci in giro, posso evitare di aggiungere che prima hai balbettato e ora hai risposto a monosillabi per evitare di farlo ancora.  
Vinicio torna a guardarla, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
\- ‘Nnamo, va’. – dice sbrigativo, afferrandola per un braccio e dandole la spinta per girare attorno alla macchina. Alessandra ride nel prendere posto sul sedile del passeggero, e infila le mani giunte fra le ginocchia per riscaldarle mentre lo osserva sedersi al volante e mettere in moto la macchina, scrutando la notte col solito fare pensoso mentre attraversano Roma, diretti a casa sua.  
\- Il poliziotto ti ha dato problemi? – gli chiede, avvicinandosi impercettibilmente.  
\- No. – risponde seccamente lui, senza staccare gli occhi dalla strada.  
\- Oh, meno male! – ridacchia Alessandra, battendo le mani con entusiasmo, - Questo vuol dire che potrebbe tornare? Non vedo l’ora di rivederlo, è carino da morire.  
\- Tu non ci provi col poliziotto. – sbotta lui, lanciandole un’occhiata severa prima di tornare a concentrarsi sulla guida, - È pericoloso.  
\- Oh, sono stata con un mucchio di poliziotti. – sbuffa lei, la frangetta che le si scompiglia tutta sulla fronte.  
\- Ma lui è un commissario. – insiste Vinicio, - E lavora sull’omicidio di Roberto.  
Alessandra abbassa gli occhi, che improvvisamente si fanno cupi e tristi, come la piega delle sue labbra, inclinata verso il basso in una smorfia vagamente infantile ma sinceramente addolorata.  
\- Mi è dispiaciuto molto. – sillaba contrita.  
\- Lo immaginavo. – annuisce lui, una nota più dolce ad ammorbidire la voce, - Io non l’ho toccato, Ale. Non ce la potevo fa’, sapendo che eravate stati insieme.  
Alessandra sorride, allungandosi a lasciargli un bacio un po’ umido sulla guancia. Vinicio ci mette un po’ a capire che è colpa delle lacrime.  
\- Sei carino. – dice lei, - Ma non sono arrabbiata con Marco. Robi era fuori controllo, era da un po’ che minacciava di vuotare il sacco. – sospira pesantemente, tornando a sedersi composta. – Un po’ lo capisco. Io e lui abbiamo la stessa età… cioè, lui l’aveva, io ce l’ho ancora. Succede di arrivare a un punto in cui ti dici “Cristo, _basta_ ”.  
Vinicio ferma la macchina di fronte al cancello che si apre sulla strada sterrata privata, premendo il pulsante d’apertura a distanza sul portachiavi e aspettando di poter passare. Si volta a guardarla e le accarezza una guancia con due dita. È ancora bagnata.  
\- Non corro il rischio di vede’ sparire pure te, vero? – le chiede a mezza voce.  
Alessandra scuote il capo, ridacchiando divertita.  
\- Io sono forte. – lo rassicura, mostrando il braccio gonfio soltanto perché infilato nella manica esageratamente imbottita del giubbotto.  
Vinicio si concede un mezzo sorriso, parcheggiando di fronte alla porta di casa ed appoggiandosi per qualche secondo allo schienale del sedile dopo aver spento il motore.  
\- Te non senti le cose che vanno fuori controllo? – sussurra a voce così bassa che a stento riesce a sentirsi lui per primo.  
Alessandra si volta a guardarlo, stringendosi nelle spalle.  
\- Mi sembra che Marco se la stia cavando bene. – commenta.  
\- Lui sì. – annuisce Vinicio, e poi sospira. – Lo sai perché mi sono dovuto mettere ‘n mezzo con quel poliziotto? – le chiede, - Perché Ale s’era messo a parlare con un cliente in mezzo a tutti al Full 80. – continua senza aspettare la sua risposta, - E fra tutti quelli che doveva vedere, giusto con l’amico del poliziotto. Gli sono dovuto andare a sbattere sul muso per fermarlo. Metti che si avvicinava e li vedeva scambiarsi soldi o peggio?  
\- …non ti sei mai lamentato di doverlo coprire, prima d’ora. – gli fa notare lei, mordicchiandosi incerta un labbro, - Hai sempre detto che per te è come un fratello.  
\- Infatti lo è. – si affretta ad annuire lui, continuando a guardare il buio nero della notte oltre il parabrezza, - Proprio per questo non vorrei che si mettesse nei guai. Un’altra morte come quella di Roberto… - stringe le dita attorno al volante, con tanta forza che le nocche gli diventano bianche, - non lo so se ce la farei a sopportarla. Sono stanco di vede’ morire amici miei.  
Alessandra si solleva sulle ginocchia, trattenendo a stento un gemito di dolore mentre gli stringe le braccia attorno al collo, traendolo a sé.  
\- Perché sei così triste? – gli chiede sulla pelle, riempiendogli il volto e il collo di baci, - Cos’è successo?  
Vinicio chiude gli occhi, affondando il viso nel suo petto ed insinuando le dita gelate oltre il bordo del giubbotto, strattonando con fastidio i jeans e la canottiera quando non riesce a raggiungere la sua pelle calda al di sotto dei vestiti.  
\- Non parliamo. – le dice piano, aprendo lo sportello e quasi trascinandola fuori dalla macchina di peso. Alessandra lo segue senza emettere un fiato, lasciandolo fare ciò che vuole ed osservandolo quasi passivamente mentre, dopo essere entrato in casa, le strappa di dosso tutti i vestiti e non aspetta neanche di essere entrato in camera da letto per prenderla, preferendo stenderla sul divano e insinuarsi fra le sue cosce tracciando sulla sua pelle il sentiero per provare a tornare indietro nel tempo, a quando lui e Marco avevano chiaro il loro obbiettivo e sapevano che l’avrebbero raggiunto insieme e la strada si allungava dritta e luminosa di fronte a loro. Adesso, a guardarsi indietro, Vinicio vede solo buio, un buio che fa paura ma che forse è meglio che resti oscuro e misterioso com’è: nei pochi punti ancora vagamente illuminati, la strada che lui e Marco si sono lasciati alle spalle si mostra lastricata di cadaveri. Alcuni hanno facce sconosciute. Certi altri invece hanno facce amate. Vinicio preferisce non poterle guardare.

*

\- Indovina chi è venuto a trovarmi oggi? – sorride Daniela, stendendosi comoda sul materasso mentre Marco le lascia scorrere addosso le mani, accarezzandola da sopra la maglietta e insinuando le dita affamate oltre l’orlo subito dopo.  
\- Ho la faccia di uno a cui importa? – sbuffa in una mezza risata lui, sfilandole la maglietta e scivolando fra i suoi seni quasi a volercisi nascondere in mezzo.  
\- Non lo so perché non riesco a vederla. – ridacchia lei, passando le dita fra i suoi capelli lunghi, - Comunque dovresti, è una persona dalla quale ti piace ricevere notizie, ogni tanto.  
\- Mmmh. – mugugna lui, trattenendole un capezzolo fra le labbra e poi fra i denti, sorridendo compiaciuto quando riesce a strapparle dalla bocca un mugolio vibrante a metà fra il dolore e il piacere. – Il nostro caro amico Roja? – tira a indovinare, sapendo già di avere ragione.  
\- Sì. – risponde lei, inarcandosi sotto le sue mani e schiudendo le gambe per fargli posto, - Mi ha detto di portarti i suoi saluti.  
\- I suoi saluti. – ripete Marco, ridendo divertito mentre insinua una mano fra le sue gambe, stuzzicandola più per prenderla in giro che per darle piacere, - Vuol dire che sa che è colpa mia se per questa settimana gli toccano i doppi turni e il superlavoro?  
Daniela sorride, afferrandolo per un polso e manovrando la sua mano perché le dia ciò che lui non vuole darle.  
\- Lui sa sempre tutto. – risponde in un sospiro senza fiato mentre le dita di Marco affondano dentro di lei. – E tu devi stare più attento.  
Marco ghigna, riprendendo il controllo sulla propria mano e punendo Daniela sfilando le dita dal suo corpo, mentre lei si lascia sfuggire un gemito deluso e cerca di trattenerle dentro di sé serrando le cosce ed aggrottando le sopracciglia in un’espressione infantilmente triste quando si accorge di essere stata troppo lenta nel muoversi.  
\- Sei preoccupata per me? – le chiede sulle labbra, scostandole le ginocchia e tornando a premersi contro di lei, stavolta con la propria erezione. – Non dovresti… - sussurra scivolando contro di lei per tutta la propria lunghezza, - Lo sai che me la cavo sempre.  
Daniela sorride ancora, allungando una mano ad accarezzare i lineamenti dolci su quel suo viso da sognatore che mente sulla sua natura molto meglio di quanto già Marco non sia perfettamente in grado di fare di per sé. Tutto in lui è una truffa, le promesse di quegli occhi grandi e liquidi si infrangono non appena apre bocca, il miraggio del suo sorriso gentile scompare quando la stretta delle sue mani si chiude come una tenaglia attorno ai suoi fianchi. Le dita di Marco toccano tutto come toccano il denaro, con la stessa cupa voluttà. L’ombra scura che si agita dentro di lui traspira attraverso la sua pelle, lo avvolge. È stupendo guardarlo, è stupendo perfino lasciarsi sfiorare, fino a che non capisci che quando ti posa addosso le dita è perché ti sta facendo proprio, perché ti sta aggiungendo alla lunga lista dei suoi possedimenti. Daniela lo conosce da quando era ragazzino, e la cosa veramente sconcertante, di Marco, è che questa caratteristica in lui non è mai cambiata. È sempre stata lì, sempre presente, non è nata quando ha cominciato a crescere e non è aumentata di intensità con gli anni. C’era già al suo primo vagito, c’era la prima volta che ha aperto gli occhi e ha guardato il mondo. Già allora, sicuramente, anche senza accorgersene, pensava _lo voglio. Lo voglio tutto_.  
\- Sì, lo so. – risponde in un sussurro strozzato quando lo sente entrare dentro di sé in un colpo solo, - Non è per te che ho paura.  
\- E per chi? – insiste lui, afferrandola per i fianchi e tenendola stretta perché non possa andargli incontro, pretendendo di essere l’unico a stabilire il ritmo del loro amplesso, - Per lui?  
Daniela gli accarezza il collo, traendolo delicatamente a sé e posando un bacio lievissimo sulle sue labbra dischiuse.  
\- Per noi. – risponde, senza rinunciare a sorridere anche mentre i suoi colpi si fanno più svelti, forti e sgraziati. – Ce la fai a tenerti in piedi e tenere in piedi anche tutto il resto?  
Marco rallenta appena il ritmo delle proprie spinte, guardandola negli occhi per qualche secondo. Si china a baciarla profondamente per qualche minuto, prima di tornare a separarsi da lei con uno schiocco umido.  
\- Fidati di me. – le dice, la voce venata da una nota di tenerezza che appartiene a un milione di anni prima. È solo un refuso, un Marco fuori tempo che viene a farle visita fra una spinta e l’altra. Quando riprende a scoparla, pochi secondi dopo, è già scomparso fra le pieghe del passato, del suo sorriso un po’ perso, nella trappola di quelle ciglia lunghissime che sembrano dover proteggere chissà quanti sogni, e invece ne proteggono uno solo.

*

\- Questi sono i risultati della scientifica. – dice Jesus, posando la cartella già aperta sulla scrivania, proprio sotto il suo sguardo, dove è sicuro che non gli possa sfuggire, - C’era anche un biglietto di Giovanna. – aggiunge, sventolandogli il post-it giallo davanti al naso, - Dice di non esaurirti troppo e che se vuoi stasera ti porta al cinema a vedere World War Z.  
\- Mh. – dice Francesco, le mani abbandonate sulla scrivania e lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. In linea d’aria, dovrebbe stare osservando il foglio coi risultati dei test che la scientifica ha effettuato sulla scena del crimine, sul corpo dell’Infascelli e sul proiettile che, dopo avergli fracassato il cranio e spappolato il cervello, è uscito dal buco opposto rispetto al quale era entrato, andando a conficcarsi nel terreno sabbioso a pochi metri da lui. In realtà, e Jesus non fa nessuna fatica a notarlo perché Francesco non fa nessuna fatica a cercare di nasconderlo, quel foglio non lo vede affatto, come probabilmente non vede niente nel raggio di chilometri a parte i pensieri che gli affollano la testa, sbracciandosi e spintonandosi per attirare la sua attenzione.  
\- Francesco. – lo chiama a bassa voce, sedendosi sulla scrivania di fronte a lui, - Francesco, sveglia.  
\- Mh. – ripete lui. Jesus sospira. Sarebbe più melodrammatico solo se giungesse le mani a coppa sotto il mento e guardasse fuori dalla finestra con aria persa e melensa, mentre le nuvole si rincorrono nel cielo grigio di un inverno che si preannuncia molto più piovoso di quanto la piega dei suoi capelli possa sopportare.  
\- Francesco! – sbotta, battendo con forza il palmo della mano contro la scrivania. Francesco sobbalza, lanciandogli un’occhiata allarmata.  
\- Che c’è? – chiede, quasi seccato. Jesus inarca un sopracciglio.  
\- Dovrei chiederlo io a te, - dice, - sei così distratto.  
Francesco scrolla le spalle, prendendo la cartella fra le mani e sfogliandone il contenuto.  
\- Ho dormito male, stanotte. – si giustifica, senza naturalmente scusarsi. – Che dicevi?  
\- Dicevo che alla scientifica hanno finito con le analisi. – riprende Jesus, vagamente irritato dal suo comportamento. – La pistola è una calibro sei e trentacinque, probabilmente una semiautomatica. Non l’abbiamo ritrovata, chiaramente, e perciò non abbiamo impronte. Il proiettile ritrovato dimostra che l’Infascelli è morto lì dove l’abbiamo trovato.  
\- C’era sangue ovunque. – commenta Francesco, con aria un po’ trasognata, - Non c’era certo bisogno di un’analisi balistica per capire che l’avevano ammazzato là.  
Jesus fa una mezza smorfia, lanciandogli un’occhiata infastidita.  
\- Scusa se la scientifica fa il suo lavoro fornendoci tutti i dettagli del caso e io faccio il mio riferendoteli. – ironizza, - Magari dovremmo fare tutti come te e fregarcene altamente, limitandoci a contemplare il vuoto dentro le nostre teste fino a quando non si fa l’ora di tornare a casa.  
Francesco aggrotta le sopracciglia, lanciandogli un’occhiata irritata.  
\- Tu sei quello che ieri ha detto che, fosse stato per lui, il caso l’avrebbe chiuso in un’ora. – gli fa notare con tono risentito, - Com’è che adesso il sacro fuoco della giustizia ti pervade?  
\- Non c’è nessun sacro fuoco che mi pervade, Francesco. – ribatte lui, tagliente, - Queste cazzate le lascio ai film, ai pischelli e a te. Io sto solo cercando di guadagnarmi i soldi che mi porto a casa a fine mese, che saranno pochi, saranno uno schifo paragonato alla merda che devo ingoiare ogni giorno fra la strada e questi uffici, ma almeno sono onesti, e io ci tengo che lo siano. Chiaro?  
Francesco abbassa lo sguardo, trattenendo il fiato per qualche secondo. Sa che Jesus ha ragione, sa che non può arrabbiarsi con lui solo perché ha le palle girate. In realtà nemmeno vuole, perciò conta lentamente da dieci a zero sperando che serva a qualcosa, magari a calmarsi.  
A calmarsi non serve. In compenso, serve a farlo sentire molto stupido mentre Jesus lo guarda come se lo stesse giudicando e lui si vergogna abbastanza da non riuscire a sollevare gli occhi ma neanche ad alzarsi e andarsene.  
\- Scusami. – biascica a bassa voce, - Ho avuto una nottataccia, davvero.  
Lo sguardo di Jesus si ammorbidisce immediatamente, e Francesco se lo sente cambiare addosso, come sempre. Forse perché è tanto più grande di lui, Jesus si è sempre comportato da fratello maggiore, nei suoi confronti, di quei fratelli complici ma che sanno strapazzarti quando sanno che te lo meriti.  
\- Che è successo? – gli chiede. Francesco si morde un labbro.  
\- Niente di che. – risponde, - Non stavo molto bene e il pensiero di Infascelli mi ha tormentato un po’ troppo. Vedere Roja sparare stronzate in tv, poi, non mi ha migliorato l’umore.  
\- Francesco! – lo interrompe subito lui, sconvolto, - Dico, ma ci tieni proprio a finire trasferito in qualche centrale disastrata di un paese sul pizzo di una montagna in Sicilia o in Abruzzo? No, dico, ma stai zitto, ogni tanto!  
\- Jesus, non ci posso fare niente se mi sta sul culo. – sbuffa lui, scrollando le spalle come se _davvero_ fosse qualcosa alla quale non può porre rimedio, - È viscido, e palesemente non gliene frega un cazzo di quello che succede alla gente vera, che muore per le strade. È finto, quelli come lui vivono tutti una vita finta.  
Jesus alza gli occhi al cielo, esasperato.  
\- Eccolo qua, il sacro fuoco di cui mi chiedevi conto e ragione poco fa. – sospira. Poi lo guarda e sorride un po’. – Non ti rendi conto di quanto suoni finto anche tu, quando parli in questi termini?  
Francesco abbassa lo sguardo, arrabbiato.  
\- E questo è sbagliato. – grugnisce, - Argomenti come questi dovrebbero essere sempre attuali.  
\- Ma lo sono. – ride Jesus, - Solo che la favola del commissario dedito al suo lavoro, che si sacrifica per la causa, una vita dedicata al perseguimento della giustizia… è storia vecchia, Francesco.  
\- E allora che dovrei fare? – scatta lui, sollevandogli addosso un paio d’occhi infuocati, - Fare come Roja, fregarmene? O come te che ti lasci passare tutto sopra e ti limiti a fare il tuo lavoro, ad _eseguire gli ordini_? – ringhia un po’, alzandosi in piedi e muovendo qualche passo intorno alla scrivania per provare a rilassarsi. – Io non sono così. – conclude, fermandosi di fronte alla porta e guardando il corridoio vuoto e attraversato solo ogni tanto da ufficiali stanchi e annoiati che escono dai loro uffici solo una volta ogni paio d’ore, per arrivare alle macchinette automatiche che fanno il caffè nella grande stanza piena di finestre vicino all’entrata.  
\- E io spero che non lo diventi mai. – ridacchia Jesus, girandosi a guardarlo e restando seduto, - Ma so che fortunatamente prima o poi crescerai e, come tutti i bambini, capirai che con gli adulti devi essere cauto.  
\- E portare rispetto? – chiede Francesco con un ghigno sarcastico.  
\- No. – sorride Jesus, - Essere cauto _e basta_. Il tuo rispetto sarai sempre libero di darlo solo a chi credi che se lo meriti.  
Francesco gli ricambia il sorriso tendendo appena le labbra, prima di sospirare e tornare al proprio posto. Dà un’ultima occhiata alla cartella, leggendone i referti con maggiore attenzione, e poi la mette da parte.  
\- Dobbiamo trovare chi l’ha ucciso. – dice quindi, sporgendosi verso Jesus e guardandolo dritto negli occhi, - E scoprire perché l’ha fatto.  
Jesus annuisce, incrociando le braccia sul petto.  
\- Solo una domanda. – dice con un mezzo sorriso, - Perché è così importante?  
Francesco sorride a propria volta, rilassandosi contro lo schienale della sedia.  
\- Perché lo sono tutti. – e non lascerà che qualcuno glielo faccia dimenticare.

*

\- Non ti sei fatto trovare, ieri sera. Dove sei finito?  
La voce di Marco si diffonde per il locale ancora chiuso, soffice e discreta, quasi difficile da percepire. Vinicio sta controllando gli ultimi messaggi arrivati sul cellulare – sono una ventina, di cinque o sei formiche diverse, e sostanzialmente dicono tutti la stessa cosa: casini alla Magliana, farsi sentire quanto prima; sbuffa pesantemente: più dell’idea di doversi mettere per strada, lo infastidisce il dover aprire venti messaggi tutti uguali solo per togliere quella fastidiosa bustina che segnala i messaggi ancora da leggere in alto a destra sullo schermo – è distratto, insomma, e non sente.  
Marco lo guarda, sbuffa stizzito e sfila il cappotto, sedendosi ad un tavolino e tirando fuori il netbook dalla sua custodia per poi aprirlo sul tavolo ed accenderlo.  
\- Guarda che se non ti andava di venire bastava che me lo dicessi. – dice burbero, digitando la password per avviare il sistema operativo, - Non ha avuto senso non dirmelo ieri, come non ha senso che stai zitto, adesso.  
\- Che? – borbotta Vinicio, stabilendo di concludere la lettura dei messaggi successivamente e mettendo via il cellulare, - Scusa, non ti seguo.  
Marco si volta a guardarlo con evidente fastidio, la sciarpa di lana fina ancora annodata attorno al collo.  
\- Ti avevo detto ieri dell’appuntamento con don Privitera. – sbuffa contrariato. Vinicio sembra ricordarsene solo in quel momento.  
\- Ah, sì. – annuisce, - Ti avevo detto che potevi anche andarci da solo.  
\- No, Vinicio. – quasi ringhia lui, girandosi sulla sedia per guardarlo più direttamente e pinzandosi la radice del naso con due dita, quasi fosse un padre esasperato all’idea di dover spiegare al figlio piccolo e un po’ scemo lo stesso identico concetto per la centoquarantesima volta, - Tu mi hai detto che se non ti girava non saresti venuto, e io me la sarei cavata lo stesso. Ma sarebbe stato carino, sai, se mi avessi detto _non vengo_ , invece di lasciarmi là a farmi prendere per il culo dal Privitera senza nemmeno rispondere alle mie chiamate.  
Vinicio guarda altrove, stringendosi nelle spalle.  
\- Ho avuto altro da f-f-f-fare. – spiega.  
\- Altro tipo? – chiede Marco, ignorando la sua balbuzie. Vinicio resta in silenzio, per non dovere essere costretto a balbettare qualche altra stronzata. – Altro del tipo che non mi puoi dire. – deduce lui, - Non mi piace, Vinicio. Non mi piace per niente.  
Vinicio mormora qualcosa in segno di scuse, poi sospira e si costringe a tirare fuori qualcosa di più comprensibile.  
\- Cercherò di avvertirti, la prossima volta. – promette. Marco sospira.  
\- Fa niente, - lo rassicura con un mezzo sorriso, - Cambiando argomento, penso che Alessandro sarebbe un buon sostituto per Roberto. – dice, senza staccare gli occhi per un secondo dal proprio palmare mentre Alessandra, intenta a pulire silenziosamente il bancone già da prima che Marco arrivasse, freme appena a sentire le sue parole. Vinicio, seduto su uno sgabello accanto a lui e chino sulla propria tazzina di caffè, gli lancia un’occhiata incerta e ancora un po’ assonnata.  
\- Perché proprio lui? – chiede. Marco scrolla le spalle.  
\- Be’, negli ultimi tempi comunque gestiva lui la maggior parte del traffico. – risponde, - Roberto aveva smesso di essere affidabile da mesi. Ha dimostrato di saper fare il suo lavoro e porta sempre un mucchio di quattrini. Io direi che il salto di qualità possiamo anche farglielo fare.  
\- Queste parole le ho sentite uguali uguali quando si è trattato di promuovere Roberto. – risponde Vinicio, mandando giù ciò che resta del proprio caffè. – Mi pare che, ultimamente, salto di qualità sia un sinonimo di salto nella fossa.  
Alessandra si morde un labbro, posa la pezza umida con la quale stava pulendo e chiede scusa fra i denti, sparendo in pochi secondi da una porticina che porta al retro del locale.  
Marco si volta a guardare Vinicio con un movimento insolitamente lento.  
\- Non parlare così di fronte a lei. – gli dice duramente, - Non hai tatto.  
\- E me lo insegni tu cos’è il tatto? – sputa lui, velenoso, - Sei tu che l’hai ammazzato.  
\- Perché andava fatto. – aggrotta le sopracciglia Marco, quasi infastidito da quel suo sterile insistere sull’argomento. E che è sterile Vinicio lo sa, Roberto è morto e nessuna sua protesta postuma potrà portarlo indietro, soprattutto se ringhiata a muso duro sulla scia di un malessere generico che si porta dietro da ieri sera e che ha poco o nulla a che fare col lutto e molto col rimpianto. – Preferivi lasciarlo andare? Sai cosa sarebbe successo, se gli avessimo dato la possibilità di parlare.  
\- Sì, lo so. – annuisce Vinicio, guardando cupo il fondo limaccioso di caffè immobile nella tazzina, - Ho solo paura che Ale possa fare la stessa fine.  
\- Oh, ma non succederà. – sorride Marco, tornando a guardare il palmare, - Alessandro ha una cosa che Roberto non aveva.  
Vinicio solleva nuovamente lo sguardo su di lui, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
\- E sarebbe? – domanda atono.  
Marco ridacchia, alzandosi in piedi e riponendo il palmare nella tasca interna della giacca.  
\- Te. – risponde, prima di uscire a passo svelto dal locale. – A stasera.  
\- A stasera. – sospira Vinicio, salutandolo con un cenno della mano. Alessandra rientra poco dopo, riprendendo a pulire il bancone. Ha gli occhi bassi ma è evidente che ha pianto. – Ehi, - la chiama lui, - tutto bene?  
Lei si stringe nelle spalle.  
\- Non preoccuparti per me. – risponde, - Te l’ho detto, sono forte. Se devi preoccuparti per qualcuno, preoccupati per Alessandro. Non sono sicura che avere te sia una credenziale sufficiente per sopravvivere.

*

\- Andrea! – dice Francesco, andandogli incontro nel vederlo avanzare fra le file di macchine posteggiate una accanto all’altra nel parcheggio antistante la centrale, - Come stai?  
\- Ehi. – sorride timidamente lui, stringendosi un po’ nelle spalle, - Io bene. Mi è dispiaciuto piantarti in asso, ieri.  
\- Non ci pensare. – sorride anche Francesco, - Piuttosto, l’amico tuo?  
\- Lui sta meglio adesso, sì. – ridacchia Andrea, vagamente in imbarazzo.  
\- Bene, sono contento. – annuisce lui, rassicurato, - Ma chi era?  
\- Ah, uno che conosco poco. – dice immediatamente Andrea, gesticolando un po’. Francesco inarca un sopracciglio.  
\- Davvero? – domanda, - Da come sembravi preoccupato, ieri, credevo foste molto amici.  
\- Ma lo siamo, lo siamo! – ride nervosamente Andrea, - Solo che non ci conosciamo da molto, ecco. Ma cos’è questo, un terzo grado? Dio mio, certo che il distintivo tu non te lo togli proprio mai, eh?  
\- Hai ragione. – ridacchia Francesco, - Hai ragione, scusa. Vieni, dai, accompagnami alla macchina. Ci facciamo due chiacchiere. – propone, riprendendo a camminare lungo la scia di automobili parcheggiate.  
\- È andato tutto bene, ieri sera? – chiede Andrea, - Al locale, dico. È successo qualcosa di spiacevole?  
Francesco guarda altrove, inumidendosi le labbra.  
\- Che intendi? – chiede, nella voce un fremito di ansia pura, - Non è successo niente. Avrebbe dovuto?  
\- No, assolutamente! – risponde precipitosamente Andrea, riprendendo a ridere, - Era solo così, per chiedere. Magari se ti va ci torniamo. Anche stasera, se vuoi.  
\- No. – dice seccamente lui, fermandosi davanti alla propria macchina, - No. – ripete con un sorriso più dolce ad ammorbidire i lineamenti incredibilmente tesi del viso, - Stasera proprio non mi va. Ma tu vai, se vuoi. Ci sentiamo prossimamente. Io penso che me ne rimarrò a casa ad annoiarmi. – _e fingere che la mia vita sia ancora la stessa che era ventiquattro ore fa._  
\- Oh. – biascica Andrea, abbassando lo sguardo, - Ma ce l’hai con me? – domanda poco dopo, timoroso.  
\- Ma no! – si affretta a tranquillizzarlo Francesco, battendogli qualche pacca su una spalla, - No, davvero! Sono solo un po’ stanco, abbiamo un caso complicato per le mani e preferisco concentrarmi e dormire. Sul serio. Ci sentiamo appena riesco a liberarmi un po’, e ti prometto che faremo le cinque del mattino, come quella volta che siamo scappati dal dormitorio in caserma e ci siamo arrampicati sul tetto a fumare spinelli fino all’alba. – ride.  
Il sorriso che si apre sul volto di Andrea sembra finalmente sereno, e quando, qualche minuto più tardi, Francesco arriva a casa propria, dopo il breve tragitto che lo separa dalla centrale, si sente un po’ meglio. Non solo perché sta tornando a casa sua e Dio sa se ne ha bisogno, ma perché è soddisfatto di se stesso. Ha fatto il suo dovere – quando Jesus gli ha ricordato perché si trovava lì, d’accordo, ma _dopo_ quello s’è dato da fare – ed ha fatto qualcosa di buono per un amico, fosse anche solo rassicurarlo sul non avercela con lui.  
D’altro canto, sa che neanche volendo riuscirebbe a prendersela con Andrea per averlo portato a conoscere quell’uomo. Sì, al Full 80 ce l’ha portato lui, è vero, ma non è stata certo colpa sua se gli è andato a sbattere addosso, non è stata colpa sua se le circostanze l’hanno portato a doversi prendere cura di un amico in difficoltà e decisamente non è stata colpa sua se lui ha deciso di portarselo in casa. Come ovviamente non può essere colpa sua quello che è successo dopo.  
Nell’attraversare la soglia ed entrare nel monolocale, ha un brivido che non riesce a fermare prima che attraversi tutto il suo corpo fino alla punta dei piedi, lasciandolo tutto tremante e sconquassato, come dopo un terremoto improvviso. Guarda il divano e non è proprio sicuro di potercisi sedere sopra senza sentirsi vergognosamente a disagio.  
 _Andiamo bene_ , si dice, _se non riesco più a sentirmi tranquillo neanche a casa mia, siamo alla frutta._  
Sfila la giacca e, sospirando pesantemente, mette via le proprie cose. Va in bagno, toglie le lenti a contatto e inforca gli occhiali, e quando torna nell’altra stanza la osserva con uno sbuffo infastidito e si dice che dovrebbe decisamente dare una sistemata, perché il posto è un porcile. È incredibile pensare a quanto quei pochi metri possano arrivare a incasinarsi.  
Ricorda che quand’era piccolo anche casa sua era sempre un delirio, ed ogni volta che sua madre lo costringeva a qualche sessione intensiva di pulizie fuori stagione lui ripeteva sempre che da grande avrebbe avuto una casa piccola, piccolissima, minuscola, così sarebbe stato impossibile disordinarla. Allora sua madre lo prendeva per un orecchio e lo conduceva fino alla sua cameretta, apriva la porta e poi indicava il caos di libri, giocattoli e vestiti sparsi ovunque, e gli diceva “la tua casa sarà più grande o più piccola di questa stanza? Perché questa, come vedi, riesci a incasinarla più che bene anche se è minuscola”, e rideva. E Francesco rideva pure lui, anche se in qualche modo si sentiva comunque rimproverato. Solo sua madre riusciva a farlo sentire rimproverato senza fargli male, con suo padre era sempre tutto incredibilmente più complicato, e duro, e serio. “Papà _deve_ essere duro, France’,” gli diceva la mamma, “è il suo mestiere”.  
Francesco si siede sul divano e guarda il proprio riflesso grigio sullo schermo spento del televisore. Anche lui sarà così? Quando sarà grande – ma non lo è già? – quando avrà dei figli, nemmeno lui riuscirà a rimproverarli con dolcezza? La polizia fa anche questo, alla vita delle persone? Oltre a tutto il resto?  
Si alza in piedi con la ferma intenzione di chiamare sua madre e dirle che, se lei e papà non sono troppo stanchi, domani, no, stasera stessa, vorrebbe andare a cena da loro. Ormai hanno traslocato parecchie volte dalla vecchia casa in periferia in cui è cresciuto, che era grande, figlia di altri tempi. Anche loro, da qualche anno, stanno in una casa piccola e modesta, ma va bene così, perché sono entrambi più vecchi di allora e le pulizie fuori stagione in una casa grande sarebbero troppo stancanti, per tutti e due. E loro, comunque, non sono cambiati. Il sorriso dolce della mamma è sempre uguale, come il broncio pieno di rughe di papà, che ha sempre parlato poco e parla poco anche adesso, e mamma gli dice sempre che è meglio così, perché quando comincerà a straparlare sarà il segnale esplicito di qualcosa che non va più, perciò va bene che stia zitto, che le sue labbra siano sempre serrate in quella smorfia un po’ arrabbiata.  
Solo a pensare a tutte queste cose, gli sale dentro una nostalgia devastante, e gli viene quasi da piangere. Non vede i suoi genitori da troppo, troppo tempo, ed è deciso, decisissimo ad afferrare il telefono, ma suonano alla porta un attimo prima che lui riesca a raggiungerlo, e in qualche modo quel semplice suono lo blocca, lo pietrifica. Resta immobile con la mano protesa verso la cornetta per qualche secondo, prima di voltarsi meccanicamente verso la porta e scrutarla con diffidenza, come fosse una creatura aliena.  
Rilascia il respiro che sta trattenendo da chissà quanto solo quando sente il petto dolorosamente gonfio. Scuote il capo come si stesse dando una scrollata per risvegliarsi, e va verso la porta. Ci pensa solo all’ultimo istante, quando appoggia le dita sulla serratura e la fa scattare, che sul pianerottolo potrebbe esserci Vinicio. Ed in qualche modo ci mette molto più tempo, invece, a capire che quella punta di qualcosa di doloroso e infantile che sente nel fondo dello stomaco, quando capisce che non è lui, è delusione.  
\- Aò. – lo saluta Giovanna, con un cenno del capo, i capelli biondi sparati sulla testa e inumiditi dalla pioggia che ha cominciato a cadere da qualche minuto. – Abbiamo un po’ di tempo prima dell’inizio dello spettacolo. – dice, sollevando la mano che regge un anonimo sacchetto di plastica bianco, - Cinese. Posso usare il tuo fon? Sono uscita senza ombrello.  
Francesco si scosta automaticamente dalla soglia per lasciarla passare, ma la guarda come si fosse appena svegliato e non fosse tanto sicuro di aver smesso di sognare dopo avere aperto gli occhi.  
\- Spettacolo…? – sillaba incerto mentre si chiude la porta alle spalle e la raggiunge in bagno. Giovanna si è diretta subito lì dopo aver poggiato il sacchetto sul tavolino, e ora si sta guardando allo specchio commentando il disastro della propria acconciatura con una serie di smorfie parecchio espressive.  
\- Sì, non hai letto il mio biglietto? – ribatte senza staccare gli occhi dal proprio riflesso, - Era nella cartella col referto. World War Z, ne avevamo parlato un paio di giorni fa, se non sbaglio. Pensavo ti avrebbe fatto piacere. Dio mio, questi capelli sono un disastro, dovrò tagliarli ancora. – sospira e si volta a guardarlo, inarcando un sopracciglio e incrociando le braccia sul seno. – ‘Mbe’? Che c’hai? Dio quanto sei pallido.  
\- …scusa. – biascica lui, continuando a fissarla come non riuscisse a credere di stare vedendola sul serio, - Giornata pesante.  
\- Ragione di più per uscire, no? – sorride conciliante lei, allungando una mano a tuffarsi fra i suoi ricci e scompigliandoglieli tutti sulla testa.  
\- Non è che mi vada granché, in realtà. – borbotta lui, abbassando lo sguardo ma lasciandola fare, godendo della pressione delle dita di Giovanna sulla sua cute stanca e dolorante. _Mi fanno male anche i capelli_ , si dice, sconvolto, _non potrei addormentarmi adesso e svegliarmi fra duemila anni? Dovrebbero bastare, per riposarmi._  
\- Va bene. – dice lei, guardandolo sospettosa, - Mi dispiacerà perdermi il culo di Brad Pitt e non potere urlare “woo-hoo!” in sala per spaventare le mamme, - ridacchia, mimando un gesto d’entusiasmo con le braccia, - ma possiamo anche restare a casa, se non ti va di uscire. A patto che però mi dici cos’hai, perché non ti si può guardare, fai impressione. – conclude oltrepassandolo e tornando verso il divano, sul quale prende posto prima di sporgersi verso il tavolino e cominciare a tirare fuori le pietanze nelle confezioni da asporto.  
\- Che vuol dire che faccio impressione? – bofonchia lui, offeso, seguendola, - Un tempo ti piacevo.  
\- Ma mi piaci anche adesso, tesoro. – lo rassicura lei, sporgendosi a lasciargli un bacio lieve sulle labbra, - Sai che il residuo di coda che ti è rimasto fra le gambe mi impedisce di venire a letto con te, ma non è colpa tua se non ti sei evoluto abbastanza. Sai che, se fossi una ragazza, non avrei occhi che per te. – annuisce, - Ora prendi il tuo riso alla cantonese e le tue bacchettine e fai vedere alla Giovanna quanto sei diventato bravo a usarle.  
\- Ma la smetti di trattarmi come un deficiente?! – sbotta lui, prendendo comunque il contenitore che lei gli porge e recuperando un paio di bacchette dal fondo del sacchetto di plastica, prima di raggomitolarsi in un angolo del divano e cominciare silenziosamente a mangiare. Lei sorride ancora, sfilando gli stivaletti e raggomitolandosi in una posizione speculare alla sua, mentre trangugia in piccoli morsi i propri ravioli al vapore.  
\- Non hai una bella cera, - gli dice quindi, rispondendo finalmente alla sua domanda, - hai le occhiaie e sembri stanco. Al di là di quanto piaci a me, sei un bel ragazzo sul serio, perciò è un po’ impressionante vederti così sbattuto. È successo qualcosa?  
Francesco abbassa lo sguardo, affondando le bacchette nel riso e cercando di tirarne su il maggior quantitativo possibile per tenersi impegnato. Per un attimo, accarezza la possibilità di vuotare il sacco su tutto, ma se ne vergogna terribilmente.  
\- Niente di che. – dice quindi, scrollando le spalle e giocando coi piselli che si nascondono dietro ai chicchi di riso e viceversa, - Solo, questo caso che sto seguendo, lo spacciatore trovato morto alla Garbatella… secondo me è molto di più di quello che vogliono farci credere. Non riesco a lasciarlo andare.  
Giovanna gli lancia un’occhiata improvvisamente più seria delle altre, e si allunga ad appoggiare il contenitore ormai vuoto sul tavolo prima di sporgersi verso di lui, strisciando sul divano per farsi più vicina.  
\- C’è qualcosa di cui volevo parlarti, riguardo quel cadavere. – dice a bassa voce, come preoccupata dalla possibilità che qualcuno possa sentirli, - Immaginavo che non avresti voluto saperne di archiviarlo in fretta. Però devi stare attento a quello che fai, Francesco, perché ti stai mettendo nei guai.  
Francesco aggrotta le sopracciglia, mettendo via il proprio riso e pulendosi sommariamente la bocca col dorso di una mano prima di sporgersi a propria volta verso di lei.  
\- Che intendi? – le chiede. Giovanna scrolla le spalle, dubbiosa.  
\- Ho buttato un’occhiata al rapporto che è arrivato a te, e… - sospira, - non è quello che vi abbiamo mandato noi. O meglio, è lo stesso, ma quello che vi è arrivato è incompleto.  
Francesco spalanca gli occhi e trattiene il fiato.  
\- Incompleto. – esala, - Come sarebbe a dire incompleto? Chi…?  
\- Non lo so. – si affretta a rispondere lei, stringendosi nelle spalle e infilando una mano nel sacchetto per tirarne fuori il secondo, - So per certo che durante l’autopsia abbiamo segnalato la presenza di un tatuaggio, assieme alle altre cicatrici e agli altri segni che aveva sul corpo, e nella versione definitiva non ce n’era traccia. – dice, scoperchiando il contenitore e versando metà della portata di pollo alle mandorle nella vaschetta che conteneva i ravioli.  
Francesco la guarda, sbigottito.  
\- Un tatuaggio? – chiede, - Perché avrebbero dovuto— Ma _chi_ avrebbe dovuto nasconderlo?  
\- Mangia il tuo pollo, Fra’. – dice lei con un sospiro, porgendogli la vaschetta.  
\- No, non ho più fame. – insiste lui, alzandosi in piedi e spalancando il cassetto incassato nella colonnetta del telefono, - Questo tatuaggio… - dice, rovistando all’interno e tirandone fuori un foglio di carta ed una bic mezza vuota dal cappuccio mangiucchiato, - che tatuaggio era?  
\- Un tatuaggio, Francesco. – risponde lei, sollevando gli occhi al cielo mentre manda giù un bocconcino di pollo.  
\- Oh, andiamo! – sbuffa Francesco, posando carta e penna sul tavolino in un gesto spiccio, - Se fosse stato un cuore col nome di sua madre dentro non ti saresti premurata di dirmelo, né tantomeno… - e nel dirlo gli corre un brivido di fastidio lungo la schiena, - …si sarebbero premurati di occultarlo. Disegnalo. – ordina indicando il foglio bianco, - Voglio vederlo.  
\- E il pollo? – sospira in un sorriso Giovanna, posando le proprie bacchette in equilibrio sul bordo del contenitore. Francesco si lascia ricadere sul divano accanto a lei.  
\- Oh, andiamo, con questo pollo! – sbotta, - Dai, disegnamelo.  
\- E va bene, va bene. – ridacchia Giovanna, recuperando la penna e chinandosi sul tavolino, - È bello, comunque, vederti di nuovo tutto infiammato. Sei molto più carino, così.  
Francesco arrossisce violentemente, sporgendosi oltre la spalla di Giovanna per sbirciare il disegno mentre, in pochi tratti, lei lo completa, e nel frattempo si chiede in un baleno per quale motivo non le abbia ancora detto di Vinicio. L’imbarazzo è un buon motivo, sì, ma resta il fatto che lei è l’unica persona che possa permettersi di chiamare davvero amica in questo momento nella sua vita. È una confidente, una della quale ci si può fidare, e il pezzo di carta che tiene in mano adesso ne è la prova.  
\- Numeri romani…? – chiede, nell’osservare la sigla che Giovanna ha disegnato sul foglio.  
\- E una lettera. – precisa lei, indicando il disegno. – RXIII.  
\- R tredici. – sillaba lui, scrutando la sigla con interesse, - Che vuol dire?  
\- E io cosa ne so? – ride Giovanna, stringendosi nelle spalle e tornando a raggomitolarsi nell’angolo del divano, - Il segugio sei tu. Scoprilo. Mi pare che l’informazione si meriti un po’ di ricerca, no?  
Sul viso di Francesco si apre un sorriso radioso.  
\- Sì. – risponde con sicurezza, e poi abbassa immediatamente il capo, imbarazzato. – Senti… - comincia a bassa voce, - c’è una cosa di cui ti vorrei parlare.  
Giovanna raccoglie le gambe sotto il sedere, infreddolita, e si sistema meglio contro lo schienale del divano.  
\- Dimmi. – comincia sorridendo incoraggiante, mentre recupera il pollo avanzato ancora nel contenitore e riprende a mangiare, più come se si annoiasse a non fare niente che perché abbia proprio fame.  
Francesco si inumidisce le labbra, passandosi nervosamente una mano fra i capelli.  
\- Che diresti… - comincia incerto, guardando altrove, - se ti dicessi che mi piace un ragazzo?  
\- Che ho sempre desiderato avere un migliore amico gay! – gioisce lei, mandando giù una mandorla, - Tutte le mie amichette ne hanno uno e mi prendono in giro perché non ce l’ho!  
\- Sei una testa di cazzo. – sbuffa lui, tirandole addosso un cuscino e rischiando di rovesciare il pollo sul divano mentre lei ride sguaiatamente. Francesco sospira, recuperando il cuscino dal pavimento, dove è rotolato quando Giovanna se l’è tolto di dosso, e giocando con l’orlo per darsi qualcosa da fare, qualcosa da guardare per non dover guardare lei. – Dicevo sul serio.  
Giovanna tira su col naso, smettendo gradualmente di ridere. Posa il contenitore ancora mezzo pieno sul tavolino – Francesco si chiede se quel benedetto pollo finirà mai di essere mangiato – e porta le ginocchia al petto, stringendole fra le braccia. È così sottile che, così raggomitolata, sembra piegata in due come un’asse da stiro quando la metti via e la nascondi dietro una porta dopo averla usata.  
\- Dico che era l’ora che ti interessassi a qualcuno. – sorride lei, - Maschio o femmina che sia. Da quant’è che non ti innamori, Francesco?  
\- Non sono innamorato. – grugnisce subito lui, imbarazzato. Giovanna inarca un sopracciglio. – Davvero! – insiste Francesco, - Mi sembra un po’ presto per usare paroloni. Però sì, - sospira, - c’è questa persona che mi interessa. Ed è un ragazzo di cui non so assolutamente niente a parte che si chiama Vinicio e vorrebbe fare il giornalista. – mugugna, prendendosi la testa fra le mani mentre si rende conto da solo di quanto cretino sia tutto questo.  
\- Io una cosa su di lui la so: – annuisce compitamente Giovanna, - i suoi genitori dovevano odiarlo da morire. Vinicio è un nome di merda.  
\- Dici? – sospira lui, - A me piace. È particolare.  
\- Oh mio Dio. – sbotta lei, - Oh-mio- _Dio_ , e tu osi dirmi che non sei innamorato. – sospira, alzando gli occhi al cielo con aria supplice.  
\- Se non la pianti, ti butto fuori di casa. – la minaccia Francesco, lanciandole un’occhiataccia furibonda. – E comunque, sul serio, non è successo niente. Ci siamo conosciuti ieri sera, poi siamo rimasti un po’ qui a chiacchierare—  
\- Te lo sei portato a casa appena l’hai conosciuto? – chiede lei, gli occhi e la bocca spalancati in un’imitazione di virginale sconcerto, - Ma sei ‘na mignotta da manuale!  
\- Vaffanculo. – ringhia lui, afferrando il cuscino e sollevandosi in ginocchio per sbatterglielo ripetutamente sulla testa mentre lei ricomincia a ridere a crepapelle, - E poi niente. – sospira dopo essersi calmato, tornando a sedersi, - Ci siamo salutati e sembrava che lui stesse andando via senza fare niente di particolare, quand’ecco che all’improvviso si volta e mi dà un bacio.  
\- Un bacio? – chiede Giovanna, sistemandosi alla cieca i capelli schiacciati dall’attacco con cuscino di Francesco, - Quanto serio?  
\- Poco. – sbuffa lui, guardandola male, - Senza lingua.  
\- Mi aspettavo come minimo che ti avesse preso lì sulla porta, a giudicare da quanto stai fuori. – sospira ancora lei, rassegnata. – Non ti pare di esagerare? Magari sì, avrà provato alla “o la va, o la spacca”, ma visto che non ne è uscito niente sarà finita lì. No?  
\- …mh. – annuisce Francesco, gli occhi bassi e fissi su un punto a caso della fodera del divano come se fosse la cosa più interessante del mondo.  
\- …no, mi sa di no. – prende atto Giovanna. – Senti, ma da quando sei così cagasotto da non riuscire a chiarire neanche queste cose basilari? Quando sei entrato in polizia eri diverso.  
\- Sono passati degli anni… - prova lui.  
\- Si fottano gli anni! – lo interrompe lei, afferrando il cuscino e tirandoglielo sul naso, - Mi aspetto che tu esca di casa, adesso, e vada da questo pover’uomo con un nome tremendo, e renda migliore la sua vita donandogli la tua presenza, se vorrai anche il tuo corpo e facendo delle foto che poi mi passerai sottobanco.  
\- Giovanna! – strilla lui, stringendo convulsamente il cuscino fra le mani.  
\- Zitto! – sbotta la ragazza, alzandosi in piedi e schiacciandogli il cuscino sulla faccia con una mano sola, - Obbedisci!  
\- Ho capito, ho capito! – annaspa lui, cercando di scostarsela di dosso senza peraltro riuscirci fino a che non è lei ad allontanarsi, tornando a sedersi sul divano con un sorriso smagliante a incurvare la linea delle labbra. - …devo proprio?  
\- Puoi non farlo e morire per mano mia, volendo. – suggerisce lei, scrollando le spalle. Francesco sospira, afferra il cellulare e chiama Andrea. D’altronde, è stato lui ad offrirgli di uscire insieme anche stasera, o no?

*

Quando Alessandro gli apre, è in pigiama, nonostante sia un po’ troppo presto per giustificare un abbigliamento simile.  
\- Aò. – lo saluta Vinicio, sporgendosi verso di lui per baciarlo su entrambe le guance, - Alessa’, come va?  
\- Bene. – dice lui, sorridendo un po’ imbarazzato mentre si gratta una guancia e si scosta dalla soglia per lasciarlo entrare in casa, chiudendosi subito dopo la porta alle spalle, - Ho fatto un mezzo casino, ieri.  
\- M’è arrivata la voce. – ribatte Vinicio, lanciando un’occhiata all’appartamentino perennemente in disordine. C’è la tv accesa e un plaid a scacchi gettato malamente sul divano. Nel cuscino è ancora impressa la forma del suo sedere. – ‘Mbe’? – chiede, voltandosi nuovamente verso di lui, - Non esci oggi?  
Alessandro si stringe nelle spalle, abbassando lo sguardo.  
\- Pensavo di prendermi una serata libera. – risponde, - Sto abbastanza uno schifo.  
Vinicio sospira pesantemente, sollevando gli occhi sul soffitto crepato e un po’ ingiallito dall’umidità. Quando Alessandro sarà entrato nel giro a pieno titolo, quando gli toccherà una fetta più grossa di quella che riesce a raschiare dal fondo del barile adesso, come prima cosa potrà comprarsi una casa decente, e magari questo lo aiuterà a sistemarsi un po’.  
\- Che t’è successo? – gli chiede, incrociando le braccia sul petto e sciogliendole immediatamente, lasciandole tornare a ondeggiare molli lungo i fianchi, quando si rende conto di quanto inopportunamente paterna sia quella posa.  
Alessandro gli alza gli occhi addosso solo per un attimo. Poi, imbarazzato, torna a fissarsi la punta dei piedi.  
\- Ho preso roba non nostra. – confessa a bassa voce, e Vinicio lo guarda e sente il bisogno impellente di girare sui tacchi, tornare da Marco e dirgli che no, assolutamente, Alessandro non è gestibile e, con lui o senza di lui a fianco, promuoverlo è una follia.  
\- No, fammi capire bene. – dice, trattenendosi a stento dall’inchiodarlo contro la prima parete a suon di ceffoni, - Te non solo sei uno spacciatore, ma spacci la roba migliore di Roma, la _nostra_ , e che cosa fai? Vai a da’ soldi a ‘n altro?!  
\- Volevo solo provarla… - biascica Alessandro, incassando la testa nelle spalle, - Sono pillole nuove, noi non—  
\- Noi non la tocchiamo quella merda sintetica! – lo interrompe Vinicio, avanzando minaccioso verso di lui e sollevando una mano come a minacciarlo di prenderlo a ceffoni come merita, mentre Alessandro si nasconde dietro le proprie braccia incrociate davanti al viso, - Non si vende e non si tocca, e tu sei uno stronzo e sei un co-coglione e devi solo ringraziare che sei ancora vivo perché giuro che se ti andavi ad ammazza’ con qualche merdata come quella ti riportavo in vita solo per farti fuori di nuovo con le mani mie!  
Alessandro lascia andare un mezzo gemito impaurito, quando Vinicio si interrompe ed abbassa anche la mano. Smette di proteggersi da una minaccia che non c’è più ma non può smettere di sentirsi in colpa per un rimprovero che ancora rimbomba nell’aria come il fragore di un tuono.  
\- Scusa. – sussurra in un fiato, stringendo i pugni lungo i fianchi, - Non sono stato tanto male, ma sono stato uno stupido. Non lo farò mai più.  
\- Sarà meglio. – ribatte Vinicio, aspro. Poi sospira, passandosi una mano sugli occhi e poi appoggiandola su una spalla di Alessandro, stringendo con abbastanza calore da convincerlo ad alzare lo sguardo su di lui. – Da quanto ci conosciamo, Alessa’? C’avevi quanto, diciott’anni?, quando hai cominciato a spacciare per noi?  
\- Diciannove. – sorride appena il ragazzo, stringendosi nelle spalle, - Ma sembravo più piccolo.  
\- E sembri più piccolo anche adesso. – sorride anche Vinicio, battendogli un paio di pacche sulla spalla prima di abbassare il braccio, - Non ti voglio vedere incasinato. Specie ora che sto per affidarti un incarico di responsabilità. – butta lì, come fosse una cosa senza importanza.  
\- …cosa? – chiede Alessandro, alzandogli addosso un paio d’occhi enormi e persi su quel suo visino magro e appuntito, perennemente adolescente nonostante il filo di barba che gli copre le guance e il mento, - Di che parli?  
Vinicio sospira, pensando che è davvero come un ragazzino. È così facile distrarlo che anche solo la sua reazione alle sue parole dovrebbe essere un motivo sufficiente per rimangiarsi tutto.  
\- Sei stato bravo, ultimamente, casini a parte. Per questo motivo, - spiega, - io e i ragazzi della banda abbiamo deciso di promuoverti. Ti affidiamo Trastevere.  
\- Che cosa?! – strilla lui, illuminandosi in viso e tendendosi tutto verso di lui.  
\- Sì, ma tu cerca di tenerlo bene. – sbuffa Vinicio, un attimo prima che Alessandro gli getti le braccia al collo.  
\- Trastevere! Cazzo, mi fate entrare nella banda! Dio, non ci posso credere! – strilla come una ragazzina, stringendolo forte e poi lasciandolo andare per cominciare a vagare per casa in cerca di qualcosa da mettersi addosso. – Avrò il mio tatuaggio? – chiede eccitato, afferrando un paio di pantaloni a caso e sfilando quelli del pigiama per indossarli.  
\- Certo che avrai il tuo tatuaggio. – sospira Vinicio, - Ma guarda che non scherzo, quando dico che è un incarico di responsabilità. Arriva una barca di soldi, ma tu devi starci con la testa. Ale. – lo chiama serio, mentre la sua testa piena di ricci sbuca dallo scollo della maglietta più o meno pulita che ha deciso di indossare al posto del felpone dentro al quale annegava fino a pochi secondi fa, - Ci vuole molta lucidità per fare questa cosa ai nostri livelli. – lo avverte, - Basta droga, basta alcol. E se proprio vuoi, con moderazione. Questa città l’ha già visto un mucchio di sbandati prenderla nel culo per queste cazzate. Noi non siamo come loro.  
\- Fidati di me. – ribatte prontamente lui, annuendo, - Da domani, sarò pulito come se non mi fossi mai fatto in vita mia. Te lo giuro, Vinicio, ci puoi contare su di me.  
Vinicio inarca un sopracciglio, allungandosi fino all’appendiabiti per recuperare la giacca di Alessandro e lanciargliela in braccio.  
\- Vedremo. – risponde dubbioso, - Intanto mettiti questa e datti una mossa. Marco ci sta aspettando. – Alessandro si lascia sfuggire un gridolino eccitato, infilando la giacca alla cieca e mancando le maniche per tre volte prima di riuscire a centrare il buco. Vinicio ride divertito, aprendo la porta e seguendolo all’esterno dell’appartamento. – Allora, - chiede, - dove lo vuoi?

*

\- Aww! – strilla Alessandra, saltando fuori da dietro il bancone e correndogli incontro, facendosi spazio a suon di spintoni fra i numerosi avventori che si frappongono tra loro, - Sei tornato! Dimmi che l’hai fatto perché ti mancavo _cooosì taaanto_! – ridacchia, saltandogli praticamente addosso ed allacciandolo al collo. Lui si affretta a stringerle entrambe le mani attorno ai fianchi per impedirle di cadere a terra trascinandoselo dietro, ed arrossisce imbarazzato quando la sente schiacciarsi contro di lui con una naturalezza che farebbe invidia a qualsiasi amico d’infanzia.  
\- Ciao… - sillaba, - Ti… ti ricordi di me?  
\- Non avrei mai potuto dimenticare, dico, ne vedi qua intorno di carini come te? – ribatte lei, dondolandosi un po’ come una scimmia appesa a un albero di banane, - Allora? Sei venuto a chiedermi di uscire insieme? Ti avverto, è probabile che ti risponda di no per rifarmi di quando mi hai dato picche tu, ma tu non ascoltarmi, portami fuori lo stesso, è solo per difendere il mio onore tradito.  
\- Vedo che sei stato veloce con le amicizie. – ride Andrea, passandogli accanto, - Io vado in bagno, non mettere incinta troppe bariste mentre non ci sono.  
Alessandra gli fa una linguaccia mentre lui li oltrepassa.  
\- Maleducato! – sbuffa, ma poi si mette subito a ridere, - Lui viene spesso da queste parti, non sapevo che foste amici.  
\- È lo stesso ragazzo che mi ha portato qui pure ieri… - risponde Francesco, deglutendo a fatica mentre cerca di scostarsela di dosso, - Senti, ma tu sei sempre così… appiccicosa?  
\- Continui a offendermi nonostante siano due giorni che ti offro la mia virtù su un piatto d’argento. – si lamenta lei con una smorfia infantile, allontanandosi ma non poi così tanto. – Sei un tipo buffo. – conclude con un sorrisetto intenerito.  
Francesco arrossisce, distogliendo lo sguardo per sfuggire al suo, così delicato eppure insistente, e ha subito modo di pentirsene quando i suoi occhi incontrano quelli di Vinicio, che si è avvicinato ad Alessandra senza notare anche lui ma, adesso che è così vicino, non può che vederlo, e anche troppo bene.  
\- Ciao… - lo saluta Francesco, sollevando una mano in un gesto intimidito.  
\- C-C-C… - comincia Vinicio, ma poi lascia perdere, e deglutisce. - …ehi. – sospira, accennando un sorriso.  
Alessandra li scruta entrambi, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
\- Oookay… - sospira, indietreggiando di un passo, - Wow. Sarò al mio posto dietro il bancone, suppongo, quando avrete finito di essere imbarazzati e a disagio. A dopo. – ridacchia, allontanandosi discretamente ma sempre propensa ad elargire gomitate nelle costole a chiunque disgraziatamente si trovi sulla sua strada.  
Rimasti soli, Francesco e Vinicio per qualche secondo non riescono né a spiccicare parola, né tantomeno a sollevare lo sguardo l’uno sull’altro. È Francesco il primo a parlare, e per farlo gli serve molto più coraggio di quello che gli è servito la prima volta che è uscito di pattuglia in notturna. O almeno così gli pare.  
\- Non ti ho sentito balbettare così tanto, ieri sera… - accenna, passandosi una mano sulla nuca.  
\- Sono le C, - spiega Vinicio, abbozzando un sorriso meno isterico di quello che sente affiorare naturalmente alle labbra quando Francesco nomina la sua balbuzie, - mi si inceppano sempre. E-E poi quando sono nervoso. Mi ca-capita.  
Francesco annuisce, mugugnando qualcosa di assolutamente incomprensibile e che forse un senso non ce l’ha neanche nel momento in cui lo pensa.  
\- Senti! – esplode poco dopo, stringendo i pugni lungo i fianchi. - …ho bisogno di parlarti. – aggiunge, dopo aver abbassato immediatamente lo sguardo ancora una volta nel momento in cui gli occhi di Vinicio si sono sollevati abbastanza da incontrare i suoi.  
Vinicio si morde l’interno di una guancia, nervoso.  
\- Ok, vieni con me. – dice quindi. Lo afferra delicatamente per un polso, per trascinarselo dietro ma anche per non perderlo in mezzo alla folla, e lo conduce oltre la ressa, dietro il bancone del bar, sotto gli occhi un po’ stupiti di Alessandra attraverso una porticina che si apre su una saletta non molto grande, male illuminata, ingombra di scaffali pieni di roba che, nella penombra, Francesco non riesce a identificare. Vinicio lo lascia andare solo dopo essersi chiuso la porta alle spalle. Resta voltato ancora per qualche secondo, prima di girarsi verso di lui. Quando lo fa, Francesco si sente pericolosamente troppo vicino al suo corpo. Lo spazio è troppo poco, quello non è un posto in cui si dovrebbe discutere civilmente e normalmente per risolvere problemi. Problemi, ma quali, poi? Deglutisce pesantemente mentre sente la testa farsi pesante e confusa. La luce giallastra che si diffonde dalla lampadina appesa a un filo che pende dal soffitto illumina il viso di Vinicio solo a tratti. – Dimmi. – dice lui all’improvviso, e Francesco si sente saltare il cuore in gola.  
\- Mi è dispiaciuto come ci siamo lasciati ieri. – abbozza lui, inumidendosi le labbra e rendendosi conto di quanto velocemente si secchino già pochissimi secondi dopo che le ha accarezzate con la lingua. – C’è stato un fraintendimento, forse, io non lo so, ma—  
\- Un fra-fra-fraintendimento? – chiede Vinicio, ma la sua voce è distante, lieve, e i suoi occhi sono puntati sulle labbra di Francesco e sulla lingua che ogni tanto vi saetta in mezzo.  
\- Sì, io… - comincia Francesco, ma si rende conto di non sapere assolutamente cosa dire, forse perché da dire non c’è proprio un bel niente, e quando fa un passo indietro, all’inconscia ricerca di una possibile via di fuga, e sbatte di schiena contro uno degli scaffali, facendo tintinnare le bottiglie accatastate sulle mensole, qualcosa si accende e brilla in un lampo negli occhi di Vinicio, e un secondo dopo le sue labbra si premono con forza su quelle di Francesco, e lui stavolta non può indietreggiare, ma forse il problema più grave che ha non è tanto che non possa, ma che non _voglia_.  
Non si concede molto tempo per riflettere, e d’altronde non è sicuro di quanto potrebbe essere saggio farlo in un posto come quello che palesemente non ne offre lo spazio, e la voce di Andrea gli riecheggia ancora nelle orecchie – _vivi un po’!_ – ma soprattutto non riesce a impedirsi di cadere ipnotizzato al suono un po’ umido e schioccante che producono le labbra di Vinicio quando si aprono e si chiudono sulle sue, e resta convinto che minuti interi che la causa di quel suono sia Vinicio e Vinicio soltanto; ha bisogno di sentire un mugolio arreso e soddisfatto disperdersi nell’aria nello sbuffo di una voce non sua per capire che quel gemito di piacere è stato prodotto da qualcosa che _lui_ ha fatto, e quel qualcosa è stato cominciare a ricambiare il bacio, sollevare le mani e lasciarle scivolare lungo il petto di Vinicio col palmo e con le dita bene aperte, per saggiare il tepore della sua pelle quanto più possibile nonostante la camicia che lo separa dal suo calore vero.  
Vinicio si lascia sfuggire un’imprecazione che però gli muore sulle labbra, quasi strozzata, e Francesco gli si aggrappa al collo, perso e pericolante, mentre lui lo afferra per i fianchi e gli si preme addosso, costringendolo a lasciarsi sfuggire un mugolio di sorpresa mentre sente la sua erezione costretta nei jeans premergli contro una coscia. Indietreggia, preso alla sprovvista, ma Vinicio non lo lascia andare e lo spazio è comunque troppo poco per allontanarsi davvero. Urta ancora lo scaffale, sbatte una spalla e si fa male, il mugolio che Vinicio accoglie sulla lingua è in parte di dolore, in parte di sorpresa, in parte di eccitazione. Francesco si scaglia contro di lui con ansia quasi convulsa, impattando contro il suo bacino con il proprio e separandosi dalle sue labbra per lasciare libero sfogo al gemito che gli si affaccia sulla bocca, umido e caldo e pesante, ovattato nel silenzio dello stanzino. Si infrange contro le labbra gonfie di Vinicio e questo richiamo è sufficiente perché lui torni a farsi avanti, riprendendo a baciarlo con più foga di prima mentre strattona la sua maglietta e insinua le dita oltre l’orlo inferiore, accarezzandogli i fianchi nudi coi pollici in gesti circolari.  
Francesco punta i piedi, si solleva appena e quel movimento è sufficiente per strusciarsi contro di lui per tutta la propria lunghezza. La scarica di piacere che gli si diffonde per tutto il corpo è talmente violenta che lui non è sicuro di poterla reggere da solo, e si aggrappa alle sue spalle, stringendosi a lui con timore, dando per scontato che se le sue gambe dovessero cedere quelle di Vinicio basteranno a sorreggerli entrambi, e per un secondo gli sembra di essere tornato ragazzino, quando avere fiducia era una questione di fede, pura e semplice, non di calcoli e probabilità e studio dei rischi e delle possibili conseguenze. In quell’istante, in quello sgabuzzino, fra quelle braccia, col profumo di Vinicio addosso e attorno e ovunque, non gli interessa niente delle conseguenze, dei rischi, della paura, del fatto che sia maschio, del proprio non sentirsi pronto e di tutte le ragionevoli obiezioni che possono sorgere in un cervello correttamente funzionante quando ti chiudi in una stanza a pomiciare selvaggiamente con una persona di cui, sostanzialmente, conosci solo il nome. In quel momento tutto quello che importa è avere fede. E lui ce l’ha.  
I colpi ritmici contro la parete che sente poco dopo invadono la quieta monotonia dello schioccare delle loro labbra e delle loro lingue con discrezione, ma con impertinenza. Sono il ritratto stesso della persona che li sta producendo, battendo con le nocche pallide e ossute contro il muro dietro lo scaffale dei liquori.  
\- Ale… - mormora Vinicio, allontanandosi da lui quel tanto che basta da interrompere il contatto fra i loro bacini. Le sue mani restano ancorate ai suoi fianchi, però, e Francesco non le vorrebbe da nessun’altra parte.  
\- Sì. – annuisce, e poi si lascia andare ad una risatina nervosa, - Forse ci siamo lasciati prendere la mano un po’ troppo. – commenta, distogliendo lo sguardo.  
Vinicio ride – il suono della sua risata è bellissimo, liberatorio per entrambi.  
\- A me non è dispiaciuto. – ammette, - Forse non era il luogo adatto, o il momento adatto, ma la pe-persona… - inspira ed espira, prendendosi un secondo per calmarsi prima di proseguire, - La persona mi è sembrata quella giusta.  
Francesco gli solleva gli occhi addosso e si sente arrossire violentemente mentre serra le mani attorno al tessuto stropicciato della sua camicia.  
\- Sì, - annuisce, - è sembrato anche a me.  
Si prendono un paio di minuti per rassettarsi alla meno peggio, prima di uscire dalla stessa porta che li ha visti entrare meno di mezz’ora prima. Alessandra è apparentemente impegnata a servire da bere a un nutrito gruppo di clienti assiepati attorno al bancone, ma riesce comunque a trovare il tempo di lanciare loro un’occhiata intimamente divertita.  
\- Allora, lo posso avere il mio rum e coca o no? – dice qualcuno nel mucchio, e Alessandra ride.  
\- Sì, adesso sì. – risponde, passando loro in mezzo e rifilando un colpo di fianchi ad entrambi prima di sparire oltre la porta e tornare qualche secondo dopo con una bottiglia di rum per mano. – La prossima volta che vi viene in testa di parlare… - suggerisce, mentre prepara il cocktail in mezzo al vociare degli avventori festanti per il ritorno dell’alcol nei loro bicchieri, - siccome so quanto può essere _luuungo_ un discorso con Vinicio, perché non vi trovate un altro posto che non sia il magazzino? – ridacchia. Francesco distoglie lo sguardo e batte in ritirata, mentre Vinicio arrossisce e si gratta la nuca.  
\- Poi ne parliamo. – le dice, prima di inseguire Francesco in mezzo alla gente ed osservarlo mentre indulge in quello che pare essere il suo hobby preferito, ovvero fendere la folla come un toro senza badare a dove va, finendo così sempre per investire ignari passanti.  
\- Ahi! – sbotta Francesco, passandosi una mano sul fianco che ha appena urtato, - Ma guarda dove vai! – dice, rivolto al ragazzo riccio e dall’aria palesemente divertita che ride felice di fronte a lui, reggendosi malfermo sulle gambe.  
\- A France’, ma guardare ‘ndo vai tu, di tanto in tanto…? – gli chiede affiancandolo, prima di sollevare gli occhi e identificare nell’ignaro passante Alessandro, molto più di là che di qua e con un tale sorriso ebete sul volto da non lasciare il minimo dubbio sulla quantità di roba che deve avere in corpo fra stomaco, polmoni e vene. – Ale. – lo richiama severo, aggrottando le sopracciglia, e Francesco si volta a guardarlo.  
\- Lo conosci? – gli chiede indicandolo, e Vinicio sospira, mentre Alessandro si mette a ridere.  
\- È un amico. – risponde, osservando con un po’ di preoccupazione l’espressione pensosa sul viso di Francesco mentre scruta Alessandro, che fatica a reggersi in piedi e quindi si appoggia a tutto quello che riesce a trovare in giro.  
\- E tu conosci me? – chiede il ragazzo, dondolandosi un po’, - Forse abbiamo fatto affari insieme… - ridacchia, coprendosi la bocca con una mano.  
\- Piantala. – scatta Vinicio, avanzando ed afferrandolo per le spalle, - Sei ridotto in uno stato pietoso, mi avevi promesso—  
\- Ti avevo promesso _da domani_! – ride Alessandro, afflosciandosi su un fianco e riuscendo a restare in piedi solo perché Vinicio lo trattiene. – Mi sembrava giusto concludere in bellezza. – annuisce compitamente, - Ma non le fai le presentazioni? – chiede quindi, con un sorrisetto divertito, allungandosi verso Francesco, come avesse bisogno di avvicinarsi fino ad un centimetro di distanza dal suo viso per poterlo vedere bene. – Chi è questo?  
\- Mi chiamo Francesco. – risponde lui, - Sono un— un amico di Vinicio.  
\- Io sono Alessandro! – ribatte il ragazzo, entusiasta, allungando una mano nella sua direzione e rischiando di prenderlo sul naso nel movimento, - E… non mi sento tanto bene. – annuncia, afferrando una sedia libera da uno dei tavolini alle sue spalle ed avvicinandola a sé, per poi sedersi e abbandonarsi contro lo schienale, la testa fra le mani e le spalle curve.  
\- Aò, Alessa’! – lo chiama Vinicio, chinandosi su di lui. Francesco si morde un labbro, senza sapere bene che fare.  
\- Sta male? – chiede preoccupato.  
\- No, no, sto bene! – lo rassicura Alessandro, con una risatina confusa, - Ho fatto solo un po’ di casino.  
\- E figurarsi… - sospira Vinicio, rimettendosi dritto e sollevando gli occhi al cielo.  
\- Non male, come primo giorno di lavoro. – dice qualcuno, sarcastico, alle loro spalle. Vinicio si volta e può dichiarare la propria serata completa.  
\- Marco… - esala stremato, - Ciao.  
\- Quanta gente nuova. – ridacchia Francesco, un po’ in imbarazzo, e Marco gli sposta immediatamente gli occhi addosso.  
\- …lui! – dice indicandolo.  
\- Sta con me. – si affretta a informarlo Vinicio. Marco gli pianta gli occhi addosso e schiude le labbra.  
\- Ah. – dice quindi, - In tal caso… è un piacere. Mi chiamo Marco, sono un vecchio, vecchio amico di Vinicio. In realtà noi ci siamo già visti, ieri, non ricordi? – si presenta, porgendogli la destra. Francesco la stringe con calore, cercando di fare mente locale.  
\- Oh, sì! – risponde infine, - Sei il proprietario del locale, ti ho visto ieri mentre parlavo con Alessandra. Io sono Francesco. – sorride, - Sono un amico di Vinicio anch’io. Ma nuovo nuovo. – precisa, e Marco ride di gusto.  
\- Simpatico, simpatico. – annuisce compiaciuto.  
\- Mi viene da vomitare. – annuncia Alessandro, spezzando il clima di ilarità che s’era faticosamente instaurato fra loro. Vinicio sospira pesantemente, chinandosi sulla sedia per aiutarlo a tirarsi su.  
\- Lo riporto a casa… - borbotta deluso, - È meglio se va a dormire, per oggi.  
\- Sì, direi di sì. – annuisce Marco, - E io mi avvio, la serata è appena cominciata e c’è tanto da fare. – saluta, sparendo pochi secondi dopo nel mezzo della folla oltre la pista da ballo.  
Francesco si stringe nelle spalle, osservandolo andare via per poi voltarsi verso Vinicio e sorridere nell’osservare con quanta cura si sistemi addosso il ragazzo che sta aiutando nonostante sia palesemente infastidito dal suo comportamento.  
\- Mi dispiace di dovere andare via… - dice Vinicio, riportandogli gli occhi addosso solo quando si assicura di tenere Alessandro ben dritto.  
\- Fa niente. – sorride Francesco, - Penso che recupererò Andrea, dovunque sia finito, e andrò a casa anch’io. Ci… non lo so. – ride nervosamente, - Ci vediamo?  
Vinicio sorride, sporgendosi con qualche difficoltà verso di lui, visto il peso di Alessandro ancorato al suo fianco, e lasciandogli un bacio piccolo e discreto sulle labbra.  
\- Ci vediamo, sì. – annuisce. Francesco non può fare a meno di restare immobile, inebetito, a fissarlo, finché non lo vede uscire dal locale.

*

\- No, ma lo sai che sei comico? – ride sguaiatamente Roja, mandando giù in un sorso il fondo di bicchiere di whiskey che ancora gli resta in mano. Vinicio gli lancia un’occhiata infastidita, cercando di non alterarsi troppo, mentre Marco resta quasi in disparte, silenzioso, perso nel fumo della propria sigaretta. – Cioè, non solo ti vai a mettere con un uomo, non solo quest’uomo con cui ti vai a mettere è in polizia, ma è pure il commissario che si occupa dell’omicidio di Infascelli!  
\- Non ridere quando parli di lui. – sibila Marco. Si direbbe che sia infastidito, ma sarebbe impossibile affermarlo con sicurezza a partire dal solo suono della sua voce, che è come al solito calmo, freddo, rilassato. È una cosa più generale, si legge dai dettagli del linguaggio del suo corpo, le palpebre pesanti che si sollevano appena e gli occhi così improvvisamente penetranti che fanno capolino da sotto le lunghe ciglia ricurve, mentre la sigaretta fra le sue labbra trema appena e le sue dita affusolate si serrano in un movimento inconscio attorno alle sue braccia.  
\- Scusa, - concede Alessandro, che ormai quei segnali ha imparato a coglierli, - cazzo, lo sai che a Roberto volevo bene anch’io, ma… - e giù altre risate. Marco, che nel mentre era tornato a richiudersi nel proprio mondo, apre un occhio e lo guarda male, ma torna immediatamente a chiuderlo con un sospiro, riprendendo a fumare placidamente.  
\- Per te è diverso, - gli spiega con pazienza, col tono di un padre, - tu non lo conoscevi da quando eri ragazzino. Tu sei arrivato dopo. – torna a guardarlo con severità, spegnendo la sigaretta nel portacenere con una certa violenza quasi minacciosa. – Ci sono cose di questa banda che tu non potrai mai capire.  
Alessandro mette le mani avanti, sorridendo serafico. Sembra che niente, nemmeno il tono neanche troppo velatamente intimidatorio di Marco, possa scrollargli di dosso quella pace così salda.  
\- E manco voglio. – ammette, - Quello della banda è un concetto così antiquato. Io non penso mai di essere “in una banda” con voi. Penso “sono in società”. E questo risolve tutti i miei problemi. – conclude stringendosi nelle spalle. – Comunque, ho capito che non ti fa piacere sentirne parlare, quindi chiudo. Ma resta il fatto che questa è la cosa più comica che sento da mesi, quindi ora noi ci mettiamo tranquilli e tu, Marchioni, mi spieghi come tutto ciò sia stato possibile. – annuisce, ridacchiando divertito ancora un po’.  
Vinicio sospira e si sistema sulla poltroncina sulla quale è seduto, a disagio. Non ha alcuna voglia di raccontare a Marco e a Roja i perché ed i percome di questa relazione allucinante che, a conti fatti, al momento non è ancora nemmeno una relazione, essendo composta da un quasi-bacio e da una pomiciata senza vergogna in uno sgabuzzino, e per di più è matematicamente certo che, quando comincerà a parlare, non potrà fare a meno di balbettare, ma Roja lo guarda con la fiducia incrollabile dell’uomo che non è abituato a sentirsi dire di no semplicemente perché nessuno ha il coraggio di contrastarlo, e perfino Marco, pur continuando a restare sulle sue, come se guardarlo troppo attentamente significasse accordargli troppa importanza in più rispetto a quella che merita, adesso ha aperto un occhio e gliel’ha puntato addosso con aria più o meno interessata, per cui Vinicio sospira e, con difficoltà, un balbettio dopo l’altro, racconta tutto.  
\- E te saresti intenzionato a starci insieme. – conclude Alessandro dopo averlo sentito blaterare per mezz’ora sul fatto che lui, con Francesco, si trova a suo agio e si sente felice, lasciando intendere implicitamente che intende continuare a vederlo nonostante sia rischiosissimo. La sua, naturalmente, non è una domanda, perché ha già capito che la decisione Vinicio l’ha presa, e non c’è nulla che loro possano fare per riportarlo a più miti consigli. D’altronde, nel loro ambiente, non c’è spazio per l’indecisione. Vinicio è abituato a pensare solo in termini immediati di sì e no, e così anche Marco, che con quella mentalità così assoluta e spigolosa c’è nato e poi l’ha trasmessa a tutti gli altri, e Alessandro, che invece se l’è lasciata scivolare dentro poco a poco; pertanto, in quella stanzetta sul retro del Full 80, non aleggiano interrogativi, solo certezze e provvedimenti da prendere per rendere la situazione il più sicura possibile per tutti.  
Vinicio annuisce, abbassando lo sguardo. Si aspetta qualcosa, una reazione qualsiasi, ma sul momento paiono non arrivarne. Alessandra entra pochi secondi dopo, mentre loro sono ancora intenti a sorseggiare i propri drink. Nel tempo che è passato, Marco ha finito la sigaretta che stava fumando e se n’è accesa un’altra quasi immediatamente, come se il pensiero di restare lì seduto a riflettere senza niente di pratico da fare fosse per lui totalmente inaccettabile.  
\- Whoa, se avessi saputo che l’aria qua dentro era così densa, avrei portato un machete. – commenta la ragazza, lasciandosi ricadere su una delle poltroncine vuote sistemate attorno al tavolo, che accoglie la sua figura esile con uno sbuffo quasi familiare. – Devo dedurre che hai chiesto alle loro maestà se puoi sposare la principessa, Vinny? – domanda con una risatina infantile. Alessandro le lancia un’occhiataccia infastidita.  
\- Tu così cretina ci sei nata o ci sei diventata col tempo? – sbotta. Lei gli fa una linguaccia.  
\- Sono le cattive compagnie a rovinarmi. – ribatte, arricciando il naso in una posa sbarazzina e per nulla arrabbiata. Marco li ferma entrambi, prima che possano cominciare a darsi addosso sul serio, alzandosi in piedi repentinamente, ma mantenendo una postura così rigida che è impossibile togliergli gli occhi di dosso. Sembra che si stia preparando ad annunciare la fine del mondo, e invece quando parla lo fa con voce calma e pacifica, rifiutandosi di guardare qualcuno in particolare, come se le sue parole fossero rivolte a una platea piuttosto che al solo Vinicio.  
\- D’accordo. – dice, come se immaginasse che solo il suo consenso possa dar modo a Vinicio di procedere. È straniante, per Vinicio, accorgersi che è proprio così. – Ma lui è una tua responsabilità, - aggiunge, voltandosi finalmente a guardarlo mentre si allunga a recuperare la giacca, - per cui stai attento a quello che fai.  
Vinicio annuisce, sentendosi per qualche motivo assurdamente in soggezione. Assurdamente non tanto perché non sia sempre stato evidente che, in barba all’organizzazione secondo la quale si sono spartiti equamente Roma, Marco è sempre stato ben più di una spanna sopra a tutti loro – e loro gliel’hanno sempre lasciato fare – quanto più perché non immaginava di potersi sentire tanto esposto al suo giudizio sulla propria vita privata. Si è sempre creduto molto indipendente da lui, almeno in quel campo, ma scopre adesso che in realtà probabilmente si è sempre sentito in quel modo solo perché Marco non gli ha mai fatto mancare il suo appoggio prima di quel momento. Ora che, improvvisamente, il suo sostegno viene a mancare – ed è chiaro che quel sostegno non c’è più: con quelle parole, Marco gli ha detto “d’accordo, non farò niente per fermarti, ma neanche per venirti incontro” – Vinicio si riscopre a desiderarlo. E a rimpiangerlo già.  
\- E mo’ ‘ndo vai? – domanda Alessandro, nel vederlo uscire velocemente dalla stanza. Marco non si volta nemmeno a guardarlo.  
\- Da Daniela, - risponde, - e ci resterò tutta la notte.  
\- E che palle. – si lamenta l’uomo, lasciandosi ricadere con uno sbuffo annoiato contro lo schienale della poltrona mentre Alessandra, divertita, ridacchia e lo prende in giro. Vinicio ascolta per un po’ i loro scherzi, le loro risatine, ma se ne sente distante. Pensa a Marco che va ad affogare la delusione fra le cosce di Daniela e si sente perfino un po’ in colpa.  
Poi si alza, saluta, e va via.

*

\- Sicuro di non voler disporre indagini più approfondite? – lo prende palesemente in giro Jesus con un sorriso, incrociando le braccia sul petto e sedendosi sul bordo della sua scrivania. Preso com’è dalla propria furia, Francesco naturalmente non si accorge del suo tono ilare, e risponde con serietà.  
\- Ma che indagini più approfondite e indagini più approfondite! – sbotta, gettando all’aria tutti gli incartamenti che gli ingombrano la scrivania, a suo parere in maniera del tutto abusiva, togliendo tempo a ben altro, - Chi vuoi che sia stato, Jesus?! – insiste, cercando fra i fogli sparsi ovunque per recuperare i verbali delle testimonianze delle persone coinvolte nel caso che gli è stato affidato quella mattina appena giunto in commissariato, - Quello entra, spara in aria e chiede al cassiere di consegnargli tutti i soldi che ha. – spiega, imitando il segno di una pistola con due dita mentre, con gli occhi, rilegge la testimonianza del povero cassiere, che quando l’ha resa tremava tutto come una foglia ed era bianco come un cencio, - Poi esce il padrone del negozio dal retro, con la sua bella beretta che sa Dio come si è procurato, a ottant’anni suonati, e bum! – sbuffa platealmente, tornando a lanciare tutti gli incartamenti in aria. – Ti pare che servano indagini più approfondite? Sai che palle, l’emozione di seguire l’evolversi del caso di una dannata rapina in merceria. – conclude, ingrugnendosi come un bambino ed incrociando le braccia sul petto mentre incassa la testa nelle spalle, - Io ho ben altro a cui pensare.  
Jesus ride ancora, appoggiandosi disinvoltamente alla scrivania e fingendo di riflettere accuratamente sui fatti appena riepilogati da Francesco.  
\- Be’, ma non è da te dare le cose così per scontate. – commenta, picchiettandosi un indice contro le labbra piegate in una smorfia pensosa, - Il ladro potrebbe essere stato mandato da quella banda di cui farnetichi sempre ultimamente. Magari! – esclama, battendosi un pugno contro il palmo della mano aperta, - Al capobanda serviva un paio di autoreggenti! E ha mandato uno dei suoi sottoposti a rubargliele!  
\- Jesus, ma non dire idiozie, - risponde Francesco, continuando a non accorgersi di nulla, corrugando le sopracciglia, quasi infastidito dal dover spiegare cose che per lui sono del tutto ovvie e che gli pare che Jesus si rifiuti di capire, - quello è entrato strillando che voleva i soldi, ti pare che… - si interrompe, sollevando lo sguardo e notando finalmente l’espressione ilare sul volto del compagno, - …mi stai prendendo per il culo. – nota, tornando ad incrociare le braccia sul petto e battendo ritmicamente un piede contro il pavimento piastrellato, in una posa infastidita e offesa e così ridicolmente orgogliosa che Jesus non riesce a trattenersi dal ridere un’altra volta, piegandosi in due e reggendosi alla scrivania per non cascare giù per terra. – Ma piantala! – sbotta Francesco, tirandogli uno scappellotto contro la nuca, - Ma che merda sei?! Ma vaffanculo!  
\- Mi hanno detto che potevo trovarti qua, ma m-mi sa che ho be-beccato il momento sbagliato. – ridacchia Vinicio, appoggiato allo stipite della porta con le mani in tasca. Francesco gli solleva addosso lo sguardo tanto velocemente da sentirsi girare la testa, e quando si percepisce arrossire non sa dire se sia a causa sua o a causa della vertigine che l’ha preso per essersi mosso così in fretta. – Cazzo, non sai quante volte l’ho provata prima di arrivare, ma ho balbettato lo stesso. Che palle. – commenta con una mezza risata, per cavarsi fuori dall’imbarazzo del momento.  
\- Vinicio! – strilla Francesco, alzandosi in piedi e restando lì, dritto e impettito come un soldatino, come stesse rispondendo ad un impercettibile “attenti!”, - …che vuol dire che l’hai provata? Sapevi già che sarei stato in queste condizioni? – chiede, accennando con un gesto a se stesso e a Jesus che, nel vederlo arrivare, ha subito smesso di ridere per squadrarlo con una certa diffidenza.  
\- No, è che ti si sentiva urlare dall’ascensore. – ride Vinicio, stringendosi nelle spalle, e Francesco abbassa lo sguardo, arrossendo ancora di più. Jesus non ha bisogno d’altro che di lanciargli un’occhiata per inarcare un sopracciglio e poi concedersi un sospiro rassegnato.  
\- Penso che sarò da qualche parte a fare qualche cosa. – butta lì, voltandosi per imboccare l’uscita, ma Francesco lo ferma con un urletto un po’ stridulo, subito seguito da un paio di colpi di tosse per cercare di schiarirsi la voce.  
\- Non c’è bisogno, Jesus, - lo rassicura, - Noi—  
\- Andiamo a prendere un caffè. – si intromette Vinicio, cercando di lanciare all’altro uomo il più rassicurante dei suoi sguardi rassicuranti, che non sono molti e non sono mai serviti a granché, e infatti non ottengono il minimo risultato neanche adesso. – Si può andare a prendere un caffè, sì? – domanda quindi, voltandosi a guardare Francesco perché non riesce a capire se l’occhiata dubbiosa di Jesus voglia lasciargli intendere che la procedura non lo consente o qualcosa di simile.  
\- Sì, sì, naturalmente! – annuisce frenetico Francesco, - Non starò via molto. – si premura di dire, rivolgendosi a Jesus, il quale scrolla le spalle come se fosse del tutto disinteressato all’argomento, e quindi rinuncia ad abbandonare l’ufficio e torna a sedersi alla propria scrivania.  
Francesco ci mette pochissimo a trascinarlo fuori dal commissariato, e Vinicio non può che essergliene grato. Lui, naturalmente, non lo saprà mai, ma per quanto lo riguarda meno tempo passa negli uffici della Piesse, più felice sarà. Immagina che non sarà facile tenersi lontano dalla legge, stando con un commissario, ma è un tentativo che vuole fare.  
\- Come mai da queste parti? – gli chiede Francesco, che non è ancora riuscito ad uscire completamente dallo stato di agitato imbarazzo in cui l’ha gettato presentandosi senza preavviso in ufficio, indicandogli la via più breve per un bar che sembra conoscere piuttosto bene. Lo conosce piuttosto bene anche Vinicio, ha fatto da base per qualche raccolta di quote di scommesse clandestine. Cerca di mantenersi tranquillo e rilassato e gli sorride, camminandogli accanto.  
\- Stavo andando a lavorare e ho pensato di fare un salto. – dice.  
\- Oh. – mormora Francesco, entrando nel bar mentre lui lo segue a ruota, - Questo vuol dire che hai fretta?  
\- Non pa-particolarmente. – risponde con qualche esitazione. È quasi sicuro che Marco lo stia aspettando da qualche parte per discutere di qualche cosa. Al momento, non potrebbe interessargli di meno. – È una mattinata fiacca.  
\- Come fai a dirlo? – domanda Francesco, genuinamente curioso, - Non sono nemmeno le dieci.  
\- Che prendi? – cambia immediatamente argomento lui, piazzandosi davanti alla cassa e lanciando un’occhiata al vecchio cassiere, al quale basta squadrarlo per qualche secondo per ricordarsi di lui, e qualche secondo ancora per interpretare correttamente il suo sguardo, scegliendo la saggia strada del silenzio.  
\- Eh? Ma pago io! – sbotta Francesco, sgranando gli occhi, - Mi hai detto che hai uno stipendio da fame!  
\- P-Perché invece tu a giudicare dalla reggia in cui vivi… - lo prende in giro Vinicio, lanciandogli un’occhiata divertita. Francesco si imbroncia appena, squadrandolo infastidito, e Vinicio aggiusta immediatamente il tiro. – Okay, facciamo che ognuno paga per sé?  
L’espressione corrucciata di Francesco si scioglie immediatamente in un sorriso partecipe e soddisfatto, e Vinicio sente il proprio cuore battere un po’ più forte anche solo per quel gesto minuscolo e insignificante. C’è qualcosa, nel modo in cui Francesco affronta la vita, qualcosa di coraggioso, testardo e un po’ sognante, che lo rende ai suoi occhi una creatura unica, figlia di tempi e luoghi che non sono neanche quelli in cui stanno vivendo in realtà. Vinicio è sicuro che Francesco sia bravissimo, nel proprio mestiere, ma è altrettanto sicuro che non conosca Roma tanto bene come crede. O quel bagliore che vede nei suoi occhi si sarebbe estinto già da molto tempo, e sarebbe stato un peccato, visto che è principalmente quello ad attirarlo in maniera così irrefrenabile verso di lui.  
Prendono due cappucci e due brioche, che per Francesco sono “il solito” ma per Vinicio decisamente no. Non beve un cappuccino da quella che gli sembra un’eternità, soprattutto fatto così bene, con la spolverata di cacao sulla schiuma che rende il sapore di latte degno di essere tollerato, e si lascia sprofondare nella marmellata che riempie la brioche fino a scoppiare come se questa fosse l’ultima volta nella vita in cui gli è consentito assaggiarla. In realtà, è più come se fosse la prima.  
Francesco parla del più e del meno, senza fermarsi mai. Si lamenta di quanto è difficile trovare parcheggio in questa zona, di quanto gli sembrino inutili questi lavori per la nuova linea della metropolitana che paralizzano la città senza che si veda un frutto che sia uno di questo lavoro mastodontico, del sole che scotta e lui che ha la pelle chiara deve uscire di casa con la protezione totale, come i bambini piccoli, o torna a casa alla sera con certe chiazze sulla faccia che pare gli debba cadere la pelle da un momento all’altro. Parla a ripetizione, dei suoi genitori, dei due amici in croce che ha e che quando li nomina gli si illumina il viso come se dovesse loro la vita, parla dei suoi progetti per il futuro, che sono incredibilmente noiosi e banali, almeno fino a quando non si lascia sfuggire uno sconvolgente “e poi vorrei salvare il mondo” in seguito al quale Vinicio quasi si strozza col pezzo di brioche che ha in gola e che, dopo un paio di colpi di tosse, gli chiede di spiegare.  
Francesco si stringe nelle spalle, sorride e lo conduce fuori dal bar, coinvolgendolo in una passeggiata intorno al quartiere.  
\- È un sogno un po’ scemo, di quando ero piccolo. – racconta camminando lentamente e dirigendosi verso la villetta pubblica che si vede apparire e scomparire in fondo alla strada fra una macchina parcheggiata in terza fila e l’altra, - E so che difficilmente si realizzerà, ma sarebbe una figata se io riuscissi a salvare il mondo. Roba seria, non lo so, impedire l’esplosione di una bomba nucleare sotto al Colosseo, o venire sparato nello spazio per deviare la corsa di un’astronave ed impedire che si schianti sui Fori. Sono cose che potrei fare restando in città, ma che salverebbero il mondo intero, non so se mi spiego.  
\- Tu hai visto troppi film. – ride Vinicio, seguendolo nella sua passeggiata zigzagante oltre il cancello della villetta, fra un’aiuola e un vialetto in terra battuta ricoperto di polvere giallastra.  
\- Sì, forse. – ridacchia lui, guardandosi intorno e sedendosi su una panchina poco distante, - Ma in fondo credo che sia solo il desiderio di sentirsi in qualche modo… non lo so, importante per la collettività. O il desiderio di essere ricordato per qualcosa di buono. A te non capita mai? – gli chiede, tornando a guardarlo, - Magari vorrai essere ricordato per un articolo particolarmente audace, o un’inchiesta rivoluzionaria, non lo so. – ride divertito, - Però insomma, il concetto è quello. Hai presente?  
Vinicio sospira. Guarda la bellezza del giardino fiorito e verde che li circonda e poi guarda Francesco e lo trova veramente, veramente splendido.  
\- No, non credo. – ammette, tenendo gli occhi bassi. – Non mi è mai capitato di poter fare qualcosa di buono per cui essere ricordato.  
Francesco gli si avvicina appena, sfiorando il suo ginocchio col proprio.  
\- E qualcosa di cattivo? – domanda, e c’è qualcosa, nel suo tono di voce, che sembra voler lasciare intendere a Vinicio che non si sta più parlando di mondi da salvare o motivi per cui essere ricordato. Gli sorride appena, abbassando lievemente le palpebre sugli occhi, e sta per decidere se rispondergli o baciarlo e basta, quando il cellulare di Francesco si mette a suonare. – Merda. – impreca fra i denti, infilando le mani in tutte le tasche che possiede alla ricerca del telefono, e rispondendo anche con una certa stizza quando riesce a trovarlo. – Pronto? Oddio— Jesus! Santo Dio, ma prendi un Tavor e datti una calmata! – strilla, in risposta alle urla esagitate che perfino Vinicio può sentire provenire dall’altro capo della cornetta. – Mh. – annuisce, mentre Jesus continua a strillare, - Sì, sì, ok, ho capito! Dammi due minuti, sono qui dietro l’angolo, arrivo. – conclude, sospirando stancamente mentre interrompe la chiamata e ripone il cellulare in tasca. – È arrivato il sostituto procuratore Roja in ufficio, dieci minuti fa. – sospira, rivolgendosi a Vinicio, - Sembra che oggi sia la giornata delle grandi sorprese.  
Vinicio finge di non sapere di chi Francesco stia parlando, e dev’essere abbastanza convincente, perché alzandosi in piedi lui si mette a raccontare vita, morte e miracoli di questo stronzo che sembra nato apposta per rompergli le palle, e che oggi pare si sia presentato in ufficio in cerca di chissà cosa. Pare inoltre che, non trovandolo al suo posto, abbia ricoperto di insulti il povero Jesus, strillando “e qui non si fa mai un cazzo, e poi tutte le responsabilità sono su di me, e la merda che mi spalano addosso, e qui, e lì, e su, e giù”. Riaccompagnandolo in commissariato, Vinicio si fa violenza per non ridere troppo del suo racconto. Alessandro, a quanto pare, è identico sia con loro che con i suoi sottoposti.  
Si salutano sulla soglia dell’ufficio, ed è un saluto un po’ patetico perché, in effetti, Vinicio fatica ad allontanarsi. Non ci riesce, infatti, fino a quando Francesco non gli assicura che quella sera sarà al Full 80.  
\- Se posso disturbare… - borbotta Jesus, il tono a metà fra l’ironico e l’infastidito, affiancandoglisi sulla soglia della porta dove lui è rimasto, anche dopo che Vinicio è andato via, fermo a fissare il vuoto con aria ebete.  
\- Mh? – biascica, voltandosi a guardarlo, - Sì, naturalmente. – dice, schiarendosi la voce e cercando di tornare serio e professionale. Non è per niente facile.  
\- _Sì, naturalmente._ – gli fa il verso Jesus, roteando gli occhi. – Ma si può sapere chi era quello?  
\- Uhm, un amico. – risponde Francesco, allontanandosi da lui e dalla porta e nascondendosi dietro una serie di incartamenti di cui non riesce neanche a leggere in contenuto, sedendosi alla scrivania.  
\- Tu non hai un amico dalla pubertà, praticamente. – gli fa notare Jesus, andandogli dietro e sporgendosi sulla scrivania verso di lui, chinandosi appena per cercare i suoi occhi.  
\- Non è vero, - ribatte lui, piccato, - ho te, e Giovanna—  
\- E basta.  
\- E Andrea! – lo corregge Francesco, - L’ho ritrovato solo di recente, ma va contato anche lui. E ora c’è anche Vinicio.  
\- _Vinicio_?! – sbotta Jesus, spalancando gli occhi, - Da quale universo parallelo è venuto fuori uno con un nome così?  
\- Ma che problema avete tutti quanti col suo nome? – biascica Francesco, deluso dalla palese incapacità del mondo di vedere la bellezza nel nome Vinicio.  
\- Ma tutti quanti chi? – domanda Jesus, lasciando ricadere le braccia lungo i fianchi, e poi scuote vigorosamente il capo, come cercando di svuotare la testa da quei pensieri tutto sommato inutili. – Senti, d’accordo, se non ti va di dirmi chi è non importa, parliamo di cose serie, vuoi? È venuto Roja a mettere a soqquadro l’ufficio, prima.  
\- Ah, sì? – ribatte Francesco, mostrandosi abbastanza disinteressato all’argomento, - E che voleva?  
\- Secondo te che voleva?! – dice Jesus, allungandosi a tirargli uno scappellotto contro la nuca, al quale Francesco risponde con un “ahio” e un mugolio di disapprovazione. – Abbiamo ancora il cadavere di un uomo morto apparentemente senza motivo, e dal momento che il corpo è stato ritrovato senza che neanche fosse stato seppellito l’opinione pubblica fatica a dimenticarselo, e questo si traduce in una quantità infinita di rotture di palle per lui. E sai cosa vogliono dire le rotture di palle per un sostituto procuratore? Rotture di palle per i suoi sottoposti, che poi saremmo noi.  
\- Oh, senti, io la mia teoria ce l’ho. – sbuffa Francesco, continuando a giocare coi suoi incartamenti, - E gliel’ho anche esposta, ma se lui ritiene che io viva ancora negli anni Settanta e sia per questo un povero pazzo che merita solo di essere preso per il culo senza pietà sulla scena di un delitto che sta provando a risolvere, allora—  
\- Oh, Dio del cielo. – Jesus sospira, passandosi una mano sugli occhi, - Senti, ok. Quello che sto cercando di dirti io è una cosa diversa. Tu hai una tua idea sul perché di quest’omicidio, giusto? Perfetto! Roja non vuole altro che una soluzione. Tu trovagliela, e vedrai che qualunque sia gli andrà bene, purché sia quella giusta. Sei convinto che si tratti di una cosa più grande di una semplice ammazzatina per droga o qualche altra stronzata? Bene! Cerchiamo di capire se hai ragione!  
\- Mi servirebbero molti più uomini di quelli che ho. – borbotta Francesco in risposta, incrociando le braccia sul petto, - Mi servirebbe il permesso di controllare certe zone a tappeto, di rovistare in qualche archivio e di piazzare un po’ di microfoni qui e là, e sai cosa dovrei fare per ottenere tutto questo? Sì che lo sai, dovrei andare da Roja e dirgli “sostituto procuratore Roja, buongiorno! Si ricorda di quando le ho accennato della mia idea circa la banda criminale che sospetto stia cercando di prendere il controllo di tutta Roma? Sì, esatto, quando mi ha dato del cretino di fronte a tutta la mia squadra! Ebbene, siccome sono ancora convinto di avere ragione, potrebbe prestarmi l’esercito per pattugliare la città? Sono sicuro che se ci mette una buona parola lei…”  
Jesus lo manda a fanculo, ridendo suo malgrado e facendo il giro della scrivania, sedendosi sul tavolo a braccia incrociate a riflettendo per qualche secondo.  
\- E se invece provassimo a volare basso? – domanda. Francesco gli solleva addosso un’occhiata incerta, chiedendosi dove voglia andare a parare, e Jesus si affretta a spiegarsi. – Invece di continuare a insistere sulla banda, cosa che potrebbe anche essere controproducente, perché non ci teniamo sul sicuro e indaghiamo sul giro di droga? Magari riusciamo a mettere le mani su qualcosa di concreto anche solo piazzando un po’ di agenti in più in qualche strada mirata.  
Francesco sospira, alzandosi in piedi e camminando lentamente fino alla grande piantina della città che copre quasi metà della parete opposta alla porta, appesa fra le due finestre. La fissa con aria compunta e un po’ accigliata, e Jesus riesce quasi a vedere i piccoli carri armatini del Risiko che Francesco le fa scivolare sopra con la mente, come se si trattasse di una sfida diretta fra lui e la città, come se la città fosse un’entità viva.  
\- D’accordo. – dice quindi, - Non credo che sarà facile ottenere tutta la gente che mi serve, ma se faccio leva sulla rilevanza pubblica del caso, magari… - riflette ad alta voce, grattandosi pensosamente il mento.  
Jesus gli sorride, non visto.  
\- Così ti volevo. – si complimenta, ma Francesco è tanto preso che non lo nota nemmeno.

*

Vede Vinicio solo di sfuggita, appena arriva al Full 80. Si salutano in maniera un po’ impacciata, inizialmente Francesco non sa se sia il caso di sporgersi a baciarlo, o abbracciarlo, o una cosa qualsiasi, e quindi rimane immobile e rigido, solleva una mano e la agita, e Vinicio lo guarda con aria un po’ incerta e sembra riflettere per qualche secondo prima di ridere ed avvicinarglisi, appoggiando appena le labbra sulle sue. Francesco credeva che non l’avrebbe mai fatto, e perciò quando lo fa gli esplode dentro qualcosa di morbido e dolce che gli riscalda lo stomaco, dandogli la pelle d’oca. Lo spaventa un po’ la fisicità estrema delle reazioni che la vicinanza di Vinicio gli provoca, non è abituato a sentire così intensamente niente che non sia il brivido della caccia che il suo mestiere, quando ha cominciato a farlo, gli dava spesso occasione di provare, e che invece ultimamente pare essersi un po’ spento, o per lo meno sbiadito.  
Risponde al bacio premendosi involontariamente contro di lui, e Vinicio gli sorride sulle labbra, allontanandosi subito dopo.  
\- Ho un paio di cose da fare, - lo informa, - mi aspetti?  
Francesco annuisce, sorride e si sporge a baciarlo un’altra volta, a fior di labbra. Ora che sa di poterlo fare, anche l’imbarazzo sembra essere scivolato via quasi del tutto. Non che prima avesse qualche problema effettivo col fatto di essersi riscoperto gay, in realtà non si era mai sentito tanto trasportato da qualcuno da stabilire con certezza neanche di essere etero, ma l’idea di lasciarsi andare ad effusioni pubbliche con Vinicio lo metteva vagamente a disagio, ed è contento che adesso quel senso di fastidio stia cominciando a scivolare via.  
Vinicio lo saluta e scompare in mezzo alla folla, ed a Francesco non resta altra alternativa che avvicinarsi al bancone del bar. Alessandra, ovviamente, lo nota subito. Lo saluta con calore, salendo su una cassetta della frutta rovesciata per potersi sporgere abbastanza oltre il bancone da abbracciarlo senza ficcarsi i rubinetti della birra nello stomaco, e poi lo invita ad andarsi a sedere ad uno dei tavolini privati in fondo alla stanza, che a fargli arrivare qualcosa da bere ci penserà lei. Lui annuisce, e per una mezz’oretta riesce perfino a rimanere seduto senza muoversi troppo, ma dopo un po’ comincia ad annoiarsi, e decide di tornare al bancone.  
Da lì, il locale si vede molto meglio. Francesco osserva le persone premute l’una contro l’altra sulla pista da ballo, sono una massa informe sempre della stessa dimensione, ogni volta che qualcuno va via viene prontamente sostituito da qualcun altro, e questo pensiero per qualche secondo gli solletica la testa in maniera insistente, ma Francesco non riesce a collocarlo nella casella vuota che sa essere nascosta da qualche parte nel suo cervello, e perciò, dopo qualche minuto di silenziosa riflessione, si rassegna a mettere via il pensiero, sperando di non dimenticarselo e di potergli dedicare ancora qualche istante prima di andare a dormire, magari.  
Si annoia un po’, cerca di divertirsi ma divertirsi non è esattamente il suo forte, perciò più che altro resta seduto sul proprio sgabello a sorseggiare un po’ di birra e scambiare qualche parola con Alessandra, quando la folla che si accalca davanti al bancone le dà un attimo di tregua, e quando finalmente vede riemergere il volto Vinicio fra quelli di tutti gli altri sconosciuti che affollano il locale sorride felice, alzandosi in piedi e cercando di non andargli incontro anche se vorrebbe farlo.  
\- Ma dove sei stato? – gli domanda in una mezza risata. Lui sorride e non risponde, gli gira un braccio attorno alla vita e lo bacia all’improvviso, profondamente ma dolcemente, come fosse un saluto più che naturale. Quando si allontana, Francesco è un po’ stordito.  
\- Andiamo? – gli chiede Vinicio, e lui, col fiato corto, annuisce.  
Non parlano quasi per niente, per strada. Vanno a casa di Francesco non perché l’abbiano deciso, ma perché è Francesco a guidare, e non conosce la via per l’appartamento di Vinicio, dovunque esso si trovi. Se c’è. Mentre attraversano la città, riflette blandamente sul fatto che, dell’uomo seduto al suo fianco che guarda la strada e sorride in silenzio, non sa praticamente nulla. Accarezza la sua figura rilassata con lo sguardo ed ha quasi paura di se stesso quando una vocina sottile, dal fondo della sua testa, risponde alla sua domanda inespressa facendogli presente che in realtà non gli interessa molto più del suo nome, del suo calore e della sensazione che prova quando gli è accanto. È un modo molto adolescenziale e anche abbastanza ridicolo, per uno della sua età, di vedere la situazione in cui si è ficcato. Ma davvero, sotto il cielo nerissimo e caldo di Roma, sulla strada di casa, col tepore di Vinicio che lo raggiunge attraversando in fretta i pochi centimetri che li separano, non gl’importa quasi di nient’altro.  
Si baciano già sulla porta. Vinicio gli dà appena il tempo di cercare le chiavi e infilarle nella serratura, ma Francesco deve girare la chiave e spingere la porta del tutto alla cieca, perché Vinicio gli si è premuto addosso ed ha catturato le sue labbra con le proprie ed ora lo tira verso di sé nel tentativo di farlo voltare per non doverlo costringere a piegare il capo e il collo in modi innaturali per continuare a baciarlo.  
Francesco ride, Vinicio lo spinge all’interno dell’appartamento e fatica a ricordarsi che non c’è nessuna camera da letto in cui dovrebbe dirigersi, perché Francesco dorme su un divanoletto a due metri da loro. Lo spoglia, afferrando la sua maglietta dall’orlo inferiore e tirandola su mentre Francesco si allontana da lui abbastanza da lasciarglielo fare, sollevando le braccia per facilitargli i movimenti, e poi torna subito a baciarlo. Francesco gli si preme contro, si struscia appena, e il piacere che prova per quel contatto minimo e quasi casuale è tale che perde il controllo del suo corpo, gli tremano le gambe e deve aggrapparsi alle spalle di Vinicio per non cadere. Le sue spalle non sono sufficientemente forti per reggerlo, ma non importa perché indietreggiando un passo dopo l’altro si sono avvicinati al letto abbastanza da potersi lasciare ricadere fra i cuscini, ridendo come ragazzini.  
Francesco solleva il bacino, aiutando Vinicio a fargli scivolare i jeans stretti lungo le cosce, ed allo stesso tempo strattona un po’ i bottoni della sua camicia, come si aspettasse di vederli scivolare autonomamente fuori dall’asola per non tenerli troppo a lungo l’uno lontano dall’altro. I bottoni non obbediscono al suo ordine telepatico, naturalmente, e così, dopo un altro paio di strattoni infruttuosi, Francesco mette un broncio a caso e borbotta qualche lamentela sconnessa, aguzzando la vista già scarsa nel buio per cercare di individuarli e sfilarli uno per uno. Vinicio ride, si sistema fra le sue gambe, si spinge appena contro di lui per distrarlo e, quando le mani di Francesco si serrano nuovamente per le sue spalle, come avesse ancora bisogno di reggersi a qualcosa anche adesso che è disteso, provvede da sé a sbottonare la camicia e sfilarsela di dosso, facendo la stessa cosa coi jeans qualche istante dopo.  
Francesco lascia andare una risatina un po’ imbarazzata, accarezzandogli la schiena nuda e fermandosi sull’orlo dei suoi boxer come avesse paura di valicare un qualche confine proibito e sconosciuto.  
\- Fai piano, - gli dice, cercando di dissimulare paura e vergogna in un tono spavaldo e falsamente sereno, - è la prima volta che lo faccio con un uomo.  
\- A-Anche per me. – ride a propria volta Vinicio, scivolando con le labbra lungo il profilo del suo collo, - Almeno non potrai pa-paragonare la mia p-performance a quella di qualcun altro.  
\- Vinicio, stai zitto. – sospira e ridacchia Francesco, scuotendo il capo ed appoggiandogli una mano sulla nuca, - Già dici stronzate, se poi devi dirle pure balbettando…  
Vinicio annuisce in un’altra mezza risata che si fa più fievole e lontana quando, muovendosi, riprende a strusciarsi contro di lui. Può sentire la sua erezione premere contro la propria al di là del tessuto sottile della biancheria che ancora indossano, e che diventa improvvisamente troppo fastidiosa per potere essere tollerata ancora, nel momento stesso in cui Vinicio si accorge che è ancora lì.  
Si allontana da Francesco per liberarsene, e lui approfitta di quel momento di lontananza per fare esattamente la stessa cosa, motivo per il quale, nell’istante in cui Vinicio torna a stendersi su di lui, lo sente finalmente nudo sotto di sé, ed un brivido lo scuote lungo tutta la spina dorsale, facendogli arricciare le punte dei piedi in uno spasmo carico di impazienza e desiderio. Ha paura, ma va bene così. Non ne varrebbe la pena, se non fosse spaventoso.  
Francesco schiude le gambe per lui, accogliendolo così vicino a sé da dargli le vertigini. Continua a baciarlo per tutto il tempo mentre lui lo accarezza fra le gambe prima e fra le natiche poi, stuzzicando la sua apertura prima di forzarla con due dita umide. Francesco geme e si inarca, i capelli neri che si spargono sui cuscini sopra i quali sono distesi, e solleva un braccio verso il tavolino accanto al divano con una tale velocità che sbatte contro uno spigolo, ma trattiene fra i denti l’imprecazione che gli era salita naturalmente alle labbra, cercando di concentrarsi abbastanza per aprire il cassetto e tirarne fuori un preservativo.  
Vinicio lo prende in mano, lo guarda, poi guarda Francesco e decide che va bene. Indossa il preservativo velocemente, perché si sente già teso in maniera quasi dolorosa ed è terrorizzato dall’idea di perdere troppo tempo in preliminari e venire subito appena – il pensiero da solo basta a confonderlo – sarà entrato dentro di lui.  
Francesco trattiene il respiro, si copre il viso con un braccio, aspetta in silenzio, trattenendo perfino i gemiti che gli gonfiano la gola nel momento esatto in cui Vinicio riprende ad accarezzarlo. Intenerito da quella reazione così spaventata, Vinicio gli stringe un fianco fra le dita per tenerlo fermo e poi entra dentro di lui piano, un centimetro dopo l’altro, e se ogni tanto si ferma per riprendere fiato non è solo per non forzarlo a prenderlo tutto insieme, ma anche perché non sa se lui stesso in prima persona può reggere di avere tanto di Francesco senza fare qualche pausa. La pressione, il calore, la sensazione strettissima del suo corpo che si tende e si contrae attorno a lui, è tutto quasi eccessivo. Nasconde il viso nell’incavo del suo collo, mordendo la pelle ruvida sul pomo d’Adamo, e prende a muoversi appena più velocemente solo quando sente i fianchi di Francesco cominciare a muoversi andando incontro ai suoi.  
Solleva il viso, cercando le sue labbra. Le trova mentre Francesco lo allaccia al collo, e lo bacia profondamente, aumentando ancora il ritmo delle spinte mentre Francesco si sistema meglio sotto di lui, piegando la schiena ed allargando le gambe per cercare di fargli abbastanza spazio dentro il suo corpo per muoversi liberamente, e questi movimenti riescono in qualche modo ad indirizzare Vinicio nel modo giusto, perché dopo qualche secondo i gemiti di Francesco si fanno più forti, liquidi e densi allo stesso tempo, e gli scivolano addosso in brividi sempre più lunghi e incontrollabili.  
\- Sì. – quasi grugnisce, sprofondando dentro di lui mentre Francesco affonda le dita di una mano nell’imbottitura dello schienale del divano, la cui struttura trema sotto le spinte di Vinicio, e poi si solleva appena, appoggiando la schiena contro il bracciolo per accoglierlo ancora più profondamente dentro di sé mentre, con un altro grugnito, più profondo del precedente, Vinicio viene fra le sue cosce. Francesco trema, la presa delle dita di Vinicio attorno alla sua erezione si è allentata e lui deve ricordargli di riprendere ad accarezzarlo chiudendo la propria mano sulla sua e muovendola un paio di volte verso l’alto e verso il basso per ridargli il ritmo, e Vinicio si sente quasi in colpa, e lo accarezza freneticamente, stringendo la presa il più possibile senza arrivare a fargli male e trattenendo il respiro come stesse venendo di nuovo a sua volta quando invece a lasciarsi trascinare dall’orgasmo è Francesco, che per un secondo diventa rigido e teso come una corda di violino, prima di lasciarsi andare stremato contro il bracciolo sul quale è rimasto appoggiato per tutto il tempo.  
Ansimano pesantemente, esausti e soddisfatti. Non si muovono per tutto il resto della notte.

*

Il ristorante, oltre il separé che oscura la visuale del resto della sala, è pieno. Daniela lo sa non perché possa vederlo, naturalmente, ma perché il brusio e il chiacchiericcio e le risatine divertite e il suono tintinnante dei bicchieri di cristallo che cozzano fra loro per qualche brindisi le riempiono le orecchie, mettendola di cattivo umore. Nascosta dietro la bottiglia di vino rosso che Alessandro ha scelto personalmente, occhi bassi sul filetto al sangue che manda giù senza passione, un morso pigro dopo l’altro, Daniela si arrabbia, prima di tutto con se stessa, e poi con Alessandro, perché non la capisce. La ama, forse, ma non la capisce.  
\- Perché mi hai portato qui? – gli domanda, il tono acido e freddo. Alessandro non si scompone, ma d’altronde lui non si scompone mai, e come potrebbe? Sulla capacità di mantenere la propria compostezza di fronte a qualsiasi situazione si basa la sua intera carriera, la sua intera _vita_. Daniela sa che lui percepisce il suo fastidio, sa che probabilmente se ne dispiace anche – può immaginarlo progettare la serata fra ristorante e albergo di lusso col solo scopo di compiacerla, di farla sentire una regina, la regina di Roma, come la chiama ogni tanto, come fra una risata e l’altra è conosciuta all’Esquilino, a casa sua – ma sa altrettanto bene che non si abbasserà a mostrarle niente di tutto questo, e perciò non si stupisce quando, di fronte a quella richiesta di spiegazioni così palesemente scorbutica e provocatoria, Alessandro risponde prima di tutto con un sorriso.  
\- Che c’è, - le domanda, - non ti piace il posto? È un bel ristorante.  
Lei sbuffa, mettendo via le posate e pulendosi sgarbatamente la bocca col dorso della mano. Lo fa apposta a sbavarsi il rossetto lungo i contorni delle labbra, perché odia il trucco, la fa sentire sporca, le pesa sulla smorfia carica di disappunto con la quale sta bersagliando Alessandro da ormai quasi venti minuti.  
Non lo mette quasi mai, il rossetto, come non mette quasi mai nessun tipo di trucco, o di vestito elegante. Questa non è la sua vita, questa non è lei. Non più. C’è stato un tempo, un tempo in cui è stato necessario indossare gonne corte e tacchi alti, un tempo in cui era obbligatorio coprire la propria faccia con una maschera che la rendesse più attraente, più abbordabile, più esposta, sostanzialmente innaturale, ma quel tempo è finito. È finito quando Marco le ha regalato una fetta di Roma da governare senza avere bisogno di scoparsela. E Daniela ha smesso di mettersi in ghingheri per compiacere i maschi. Anche se si tratta di un maschio solo, anche se si tratta di Alessandro. Ristoranti di lusso, vestiti costosi, trucchi sofisticati, gioielli preziosi, acconciature alla moda, tutto questo non fa per lei. Non _è_ lei. Ed Alessandro dovrebbe averlo imparato, ormai.  
\- Che è un bel ristorante, - riprende lei, incrociando le braccia sul petto e sfidandolo con lo sguardo a riprenderla per quell’atteggiamento indisponente, - lo vedo anch’io. Che a me possa fregarne qualcosa, invece, è tutto da dimostrare. Quando mi hai detto che mi avresti portata fuori, non pensavo che mi avresti trascinata in un posto simile. A parte te, la gente non paga più per ottenere il mio corpo, ma potrei cominciare a farti pagare anche per la mia noia. Potresti vederla come una specie di sovrattassa.  
Alessandro sospira, recuperando il tovagliolo che tiene ben steso sulle ginocchia e sollevandolo fino alle labbra in un gesto discreto.  
\- Il tuo rossetto. – le fa notare ignorando le sue provocazioni.  
\- È esattamente dove voglio che sia. – ribatte lei, acida. Poi scuote il capo, sulle labbra un sorriso sarcastico, gonfio di pietà. – Tu credi di potermi cambiare. – dice sprezzante, - Credi di potermi regalare abbastanza vestiti ed abbastanza gioielli, e di potermi portare in posti abbastanza alla moda da fare di me una donna di classe. Forse addirittura una _moglie_ di classe. Alessandro, se non te ne sei accorto, - scatta tagliente, quell’ombra di sorriso ormai scomparsa dalla piega netta e severa delle sue labbra, - ho abbastanza soldi da potermi permettere tutti i vestiti e i gioielli che voglio, ed ho abbastanza soldi da permettermi non una, non due, ma cento, duecento, trecento cene in ristoranti anche più costosi di questo, potrei comprare tutto il fottuto ristorante pagando in contanti, se solo volessi, ma il punto, - sottolinea, battendo le punte di due dita contro il tavolo, sulla tovaglia di raso finemente ricamata, - è che non voglio. Tutto questo non mi interessa, tutto questo non cambia ciò che sono.  
\- Una puttana? – domanda Alessandro, per nulla impressionato, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure, risentiti e brillanti.  
\- Questo è quello che ero! – ribatte Daniela, battendo sul tavolo la mano chiusa a pugno, - Non quello che sono adesso. Adesso sono una criminale, Alessandro. Come te, ma meglio di te. È questo quello che sono. Non sono una moglie, neanche una futura moglie, solo una criminale. Accettalo. Sei tu quello indeciso fra il giorno e la notte. Non io.  
\- Se non sei una puttana, - prosegue Alessandro, allungandosi a recuperare il proprio bicchiere ed agitando il vino sul fondo un paio di volte, prima di prendere a sorseggiarlo lentamente, - perché io ti pago ancora?  
\- Perché i rapporti vanno mantenuti chiari. – spiega lei, scontrosa, - Da puttana mi hai conosciuta, e puttana rimango, quando siamo a letto insieme. Altrove no. Qui no. Qui non sono la cazzo di puttana di nessuno.  
\- Abbassa la voce. – la interrompe Alessandro, improvvisamente cupo, aggrottando le sopracciglia. È come se avesse perso la pazienza tutta assieme, come se avesse tenuto duro per un bene superiore fino a quel momento, ma ora non riuscisse più. Così lo vuole Daniela. Così. Selvatico e scuro in volto, come la sua natura gli imporrebbe. Vorrebbe riuscire a fargli capire che lui non è un rappresentante delle forze dell’ordine prestato al crimine per un tornaconto personale, ma un criminale prestato alle forze dell’ordine per un bene comune. Il bene della banda. È dura ficcarglielo in testa, perché Alessandro ha fatto il poliziotto prima di diventare un criminale, ma Daniela vorrebbe davvero, davvero riuscire a fargli capire che ciò che faceva prima non significa niente. Non era altro che una maschera. Come quella che lei indossava quando batteva. Lei non è mai stata una prostituta come Alessandro non è mai stato un poliziotto. Quello non era ciò che erano, era solo ciò che facevano.  
\- Lasciamo perdere. – dice infine, rassegnata, recuperando il tovagliolo e ripulendosi la faccia. Ora puoi dirmi perché mi hai portata qui, per favore? – chiede, e vorrebbe trovare forza sufficiente per parlare con maggior durezza, per non mostrarsi così ferita. Vorrebbe potergli dire quanto odia doversi comportare così con lui, quanto è sicura che sarebbe tutto più facile se lui non vivesse costantemente in quella confusa zona grigia troppo lontana da lei per poterla raggiungere senza correre rischi troppo grossi. Quanto sarebbe tutto più semplice e naturale se lui fosse più simile a Marco, nella sincerità che Marco dimostra nei confronti della propria natura, ma sa che a quel punto probabilmente il problema non si porrebbe nemmeno. Alessandro, diverso da quello che è, non sarebbe più se stesso. E lei ha già abbastanza Marco nella propria vita per desiderarne una copia sbiadita al fianco.  
\- Ti ho portata qui perché questa settimana non ci siamo quasi visti. – comincia lui, ripulendosi a propria volta la bocca e posando il tovagliolo sul tavolo accanto al piatto, - Perché non so cosa cazzo gli ha preso a Bocci, ma ti è stato intorno come un avvoltoio, nelle ultime due settimane, non ti ha mai lasciata andare, e so benissimo quanto più in basso rispetto a lui mi trovo nella tua scala delle priorità. Perciò, quando ti ho chiamata e mi hai detto che eri libera, ho pensato di fare qualcosa di carino. Ma tu vuoi i rapporti chiari, tu vuoi essere la mia puttana quando siamo a letto e vuoi che ti tratti da criminale quando non lo siamo, e allora d’accordo. – si alza in piedi, squadrandola dall’alto con distacco e severità, - Ho tenuto d’occhio il commissario Montanari, come mi ha chiesto Bocci. Ha in mente qualcosa, ma non è in mio potere fermarlo perché non sta chiedendo rinforzi, né autorizzazioni a procedere, per cui credo che si stia limitando a disporre diversamente delle forze che ha già in uso. State attenti a cosa fate per strada, e fate sapere a Marchioni che la cosa sta diventando rischiosa. E questo è tutto. – conclude, voltandole immediatamente le spalle e lasciandola lì. Senza neanche pagare il conto, riflette lei, con una smorfia vagamente offesa. Ma dura solo un attimo, il tempo giusto per ricordarsi che, come ha detto prima, quella cena può permettersela anche da sé, e mettere mano al portafogli.

*

Vinicio rientra a casa un po’ frastornato, passandosi una mano fra i capelli e cercando in ogni modo di strapparsi dalla faccia il sorriso stupido che gli ha piegato le labbra nel momento in cui ha aperto gli occhi stamattina e lui e Francesco si sono visti, e che non l’ha ancora abbandonato, nonostante si siano salutati più di mezz’ora fa.  
Le ultime due settimane sono state pigre e inconcludenti. “Mi sento come quando ero all’università,” gli ha detto Francesco uno o due o tre pomeriggi fa – diventa difficile distinguerli, dal momento che sono passati sotto le loro mani esattamente allo stesso modo, identici l’uno all’altro, sotto forma della grana diversa eppure ormai così familiare delle loro pelli. “Cioè l’altroieri?” gli ha domandato lui, prendendolo in giro. Francesco ha risposto con uno schiaffo divertito e doloroso contro il fianco, e poi gli ha spiegato che anche allora, quando frequentava l’università, si sentiva così felice da non riuscire a pensare a nient’altro. Era finalmente andato a vivere da solo e non pensava granché a studiare, e perciò passava interi pomeriggi sdraiato sul divano a fumare fissando il soffitto e disegnando figure immaginarie sull’intonaco scrostato, enormi cerchi nel grano che restavano chiusi nella sua testa, e lui li adorava.  
Era uscito presto da quello stato d’animo così svagato – quando aveva capito che, sostanzialmente, stava gettando mesi al vento, e che una laurea in filosofia non gli avrebbe mai dato quello che lui voleva in realtà, qualsiasi cosa fosse – ma ne aveva un ricordo incredibilmente piacevole, e sentiva il bisogno di dire a Vinicio che in quel momento si sentiva esattamente a quel modo. Svagato, distratto, genuinamente felice, di una gioia così pura e stupida da sembrare quella di un bambino.  
Vinicio aveva riso e l’aveva baciato, arrampicandoglisi addosso per fare l’amore con lui un’altra volta, mai sazio del suo sapore e della forma del suo corpo sotto le dita. Gli aveva sussurrato “spero che a questo giro duri più a lungo di quanto sia durata con l’università”, ed era riuscito perfino a non balbettare. E si è sentito felice pure lui, felice in modo stupido e avventato, proprio come sa di non potersi permettere di essere. Ed è rimasto a dormire a casa sua quel giorno, e il successivo, e il successivo ancora, sentendosi in diritto di dimenticare la parte oscura e complicata della propria vita, sentendosi in diritto di ridurre se stesso al tempo che riusciva a trascorrere con Francesco.  
A ricordargli che questo diritto non figura fra quelli che gli sono costituzionalmente concessi, ci pensa Marco, come al solito. Per Vinicio è sempre stato così. L’idea della criminalità organizzata non l’ha mai affascinato granché, come neanche l’idea del potere. Quella dei soldi facili sì, quella l’ha sempre affascinato molto, ma se ha seguito Marco nell’impresa non è stato solo per quello, quanto più perché Marco – la mente di Marco, i modi di Marco, lo stato di meravigliata ammirazione in cui certi suoi discorsi sono sempre stati in grado di gettarlo senza possibilità di ritorno – Marco è sempre stato il suo mondo, tutto ciò che ha conosciuto fin da ragazzino. Lui, Marco e Daniela. All’inizio erano solo loro, e guardandolo negli occhi Vinicio ricorda tutto. Tutti gli anni che hanno passato a cavarsela alla meno peggio, a cercare di tirar su i quattrini nei modi più squallidi, i furti, i brevi rapimenti – dover guardare i bambini terrorizzati negli occhi per spillare qualche milioncino a genitori già prostrati – le ammazzatine su commissione, le notti passate a tremare di freddo nel baraccone segreto e polveroso all’EUR, quelle passate a consolare Daniela dopo che qualche stronzo gliel’aveva fatta vedere brutta prima o durante o dopo una scopata o anche tutte e tre le cose insieme, tutto per tirare su abbastanza denaro da poter andare da don Privitera e richiedere una partita di droga da smerciare, per poter entrare nel giro, per poter cominciare a farsi un nome che fosse rispettato.  
Marco è entrato in casa sua senza permesso, sapendo di non averne bisogno perché ad unirli c’è qualcosa di più forte perfino del sangue che unisce i fratelli: il sangue che hanno versato dagli altri. Ed ora potrebbe anche restare in silenzio, perché tutto quello che doveva dirgli gliel’ha già detto guardandolo nell’ombra dal divano sul quale si è seduto aspettandolo, ma Vinicio lo conosce troppo bene per pensare che si farà sfuggire l’occasione di dirgli qualcosa per farlo sentire ancora più una merda di quanto non si senta adesso.  
E infatti Marco parla.  
\- Roja mi fa sapere – comincia alzandosi in piedi e parlando col tono più naturale possibile, senza neanche doverlo forzare, - che il tuo ragazzo sta piazzando agenti in borghese in punti strategici della città. Devo venirle a sapere da lui, queste cose?  
Vinicio aggrotta le sopracciglia, sfilandosi la giacca e gettandola senza riguardi sul costoso divano in pelle bianca, così grande da ingombrare quasi l’intera parete della parte del loft dedicata al soggiorno.  
\- Io non avrei potuto dirtele. – risponde senza guardarlo, - N-Non ne sapevo niente.  
\- Sei nervoso? – domanda Marco a bruciapelo, lanciandogli un’occhiata scura e torbida.  
\- Sì. – risponde Vinicio, sinceramente, - Mi metti ansia. Ma sto dicendo la verità, non ne sapevo niente. – conclude con un mezzo sospiro, lasciandosi ricadere sul divano. Marco resta in piedi, le mani nelle tasche posteriori dei jeans, e lo guarda dall’alto con aria indecifrabile. – Dico davvero. – insiste lui, - Io e Francesco non parliamo quasi mai di lavoro.  
Marco gli concede un breve cenno di intesa, per fargli capire che gli crede.  
\- Ti dirò, dopo averci parlato non gli avrei dato un centesimo. – comincia con un mezzo sorriso, sedendosi finalmente al suo fianco, molto più vicino rispetto al punto in cui stava seduto prima, aspettandolo. – Sembra abbastanza svagato.  
\- Lo è. – conferma Vinicio con un sorriso, - In realtà è abbastanza s-strano, perché ha molto talento. È intuitivo, ragiona svelto, è ostinato. C’ha tutte le carte in regola. Ma allo stesso tempo si distrae facilmente, e quando si fissa sulle cose poi non è capace di guardarle da un’altra prospettiva.  
Marco sorride più teneramente, rilassandosi contro lo schienale del divano.  
\- Ti piace proprio, mh? – commenta divertito, e Vinicio ride nervosamente, grattandosi la nuca.  
\- S-Sì, ma non è questo il p-punto. – precisa, - Intendevo che non credo che sia veramente p-pericoloso.  
\- È un poliziotto. – gli ricorda Marco, l’espressione improvvisamente più severa, incrociando le braccia sul petto, - È sempre pericoloso. Comunque, - sospira, sciogliendo le braccia alzandosi in piedi, - ero venuto per cazziarti, visto che non me l’avevi detto, ma dal momento che anche tu non ne sapevi niente facciamo che sono venuto per informarti. – gli lancia un’occhiata preoccupata, fissandolo in silenzio per qualche secondo, prima di concludere. – Tieni gli occhi aperti. Non voglio casini, e lo sai che non esito a fare sacrifici.  
Vinicio aggrotta le sopracciglia.  
\- Cos’è, una minaccia? – ringhia, sulla difensiva, - Se le cose cominciano a girare male, faccio la fine di Roberto?  
Marco nemmeno gli risponde. Sì che farà la fine di Roberto, se le cose vanno a puttane. Sì che _è giusto_ che faccia la fine di Roberto, se le cose vanno a puttane. C’è troppo in gioco. Troppi soldi, troppe vite, un mondo intero, e lui sta agendo sconsideratamente, ne è pienamente consapevole e non intende smettere di farlo. In pratica, considera nell’osservare Marco voltargli le spalle ed uscire di casa senza un saluto, esattamente come quando è entrato mentre lui ancora neanche c’era, si sta preparando a suicidarsi.  
È ridicolo che non si senta neanche minimamente spaventato dalla prospettiva.

*

Salta in macchina meno di mezz’ora dopo, comunque. È tardi, ma gli importa solo relativamente. Sa che Alessandra non dorme mai prima delle cinque, dal momento che di notte recupera tutti i telefilm che di giorno, a causa del lavoro, non ha mai tempo di guardare.  
Alessandra aveva diciassette anni, quando l’ha conosciuta. Daniela l’aveva portata una mattina presto al Full 80 tirandola letteralmente per un orecchio, furiosa, e scaraventandola su un divano di fronte agli sguardi esterrefatti di Vinicio, Marco e Roberto, i quali stavano in quel momento discutendo di un appuntamento ad alto rischio con uno stronzo in polizia che sembrava stare prendendo tutti quanti per il culo e che non si capiva bene se stesse cercando di devastare l’organizzazione o di mandare segnali per far capire ai capi che voleva farne parte. Quello stronzo lì era Roja, naturalmente, e col suo ingresso nella banda sarebbe cambiato tutto in maniera radicale, ma in quel periodo loro neanche pensavano alla possibilità. L’idea della quale stavano discutendo prevedeva sostanzialmente di presentarsi all’appuntamento non disarmati come era stato loro chiesto, e di provvedere in tal modo ad eliminare il problema alla radice, ed ecco che all’improvviso, mentre erano intenti a ripassare tutti i dettagli dell’operazione uno dopo l’altro per la terza volta in mezz’ora, Daniela aveva fatto irruzione nella stanza sul retro, trascinandosi dietro questa ragazzina piagnucolante col moccio al naso, i capelli tutti scompigliati e un labbro spaccato.  
\- Questa stronza, - aveva strillato la donna dopo aver gettato la ragazzina sul divano, puntandole un dito contro con aria disgustata, - È minorenne.  
\- Peccato. – aveva risposto Roberto con una scrollata di spalle, - Ma a noi?  
Daniela gli aveva lanciato un’occhiataccia inviperita. E poi una scarpa, dritta sulla testa. Ignorando le sue lamentele, aveva ripreso a parlare.  
\- Mi ha creato un sacco di problemi. Mi ha propinato un documento falso, un documento falso! A me! Potete crederci?, e si è fatta picchiare da uno stronzo perché ha provato a rubargli il portafogli. Nel mio quartiere! A casa mia! – aveva aggiunto, guardando nuovamente la ragazzina con furia omicida. Lei, nel frattempo, si era ridotta a un mucchietto di ossa stropicciate tremanti di paura e scosse dai singhiozzi, e si era rintanata in un angolo del divano, le ginocchia al petto e il volto nascosto dietro le braccia. – Il tipo l’ha denunciata e lei ha fatto il mio nome come responsabile alla polizia. Mi hanno chiamata stamattina alle cinque e non avete idea del casino che ho dovuto combinare per uscire dal commissariato senza che le cose si complicassero ancora di più! Deve sparire. – aveva concluso, incrociando le braccia sul petto.  
\- Non ti sembra di esagerare un po’? – aveva domandato Marco, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
\- Ma ti pare?! – aveva strillato in risposta Daniela, riprendendo a gesticolare furiosamente, - Per poco non ci schedavano entrambe! È un pericolo.  
\- B-Basterebbe toglierla dalla strada. – aveva proposto Vinicio, scrutando la ragazzina con aria quasi comicamente incuriosita, incrociando i suoi occhi arrossati dal pianto e cercando di sorriderle incoraggiante per farle capire che molto probabilmente non le sarebbe successo niente di troppo grave, almeno non per quel giorno. – Gli omicidi costano. – aveva aggiunto, per perorare ulteriormente la propria tesi.  
\- Invece sono gratis. – aveva ribattuto Daniela, - Ti faccio vedere come? – aveva chiesto, tirando fuori dalla borsetta la Beretta 418 e puntandola con estrema disinvoltura alla tempia della ragazza, che per tutta risposta aveva strillato ed era saltata giù dal divano, accucciandosi per terra dietro al bracciolo; tremava così tanto che si potevano sentire le sue ossa scricchiolare.  
\- Daniela, calmati. – aveva detto Marco, alzandosi in piedi. Le si era avvicinato, le aveva gentilmente sfilato la pistola dalle mani e l’aveva riposta nella tasca posteriore dei propri jeans, invitandola a sedersi sul divano e a respirare profondamente. Daniela l’aveva fatto, ubbidendo all’ordine con la stessa naturalezza con la quale chiunque, in quel gruppo, pendeva dalle labbra di Marco per ogni cosa. Lui le si era seduto accanto, stringendole una mano fra le proprie ed osservandola attentamente mentre inspirava ed espirava profondamente, ritrovando la propria serenità. – Ragazzina, esci da là dietro, sei deprimente. – aveva detto, parlando ad un punto non meglio identificato oltre il bracciolo. Alessandra era uscita dal proprio nascondiglio e l’aveva guardato con gli occhi enormi ancora pieni di lacrime. – Va’ a sederti su quello sgabello. – le aveva ordinato, indicando distrattamente un angolo della stanza sufficientemente in ombra perché Daniela potesse smettere di notare la sua presenza, ma non abbastanza da impedire loro di vederla se si fosse messa in testa di fare qualcosa di estremamente stupido, come scappare. – Daniela, - aveva ripreso poi, - Vinicio ha ragione. Fare sparire un cadavere costa tempo e fatica, e noi non abbiamo nessuna di queste cose in abbondanza tale da giustificare uno spreco.  
\- Va bene, va bene… - aveva concesso Daniela, con uno sbuffo infastidito. – Roberto, ridammi la scarpa. – aveva sbottato burbera, e quando lui gliel’aveva passata si era chinata per indossarla e annodarne i lacci. – Dunque? – aveva chiesto poi, - Che ne facciamo?  
Marco ci aveva riflettuto per qualche secondo, e poi aveva scrollato le spalle.  
\- Qualcuno di noi se la porterà a casa. – aveva detto, - Mi sembra il caso di tenerla d’occhio, almeno fino a quando non ci facciamo venire qualche altra idea. Cosa che sicuramente non avverrà oggi.  
\- D’accordo. – aveva sbuffato ancora Daniela, alzandosi in piedi e poi chinandosi un’altra volta per costringere Marco a voltarsi e recuperare la propria pistola dalla sua tasca, - Io me ne vado, da questo momento in poi è un problema vostro.  
Vinicio si era offerto di portarla con sé, dal momento che la ragazzina sembrava terrorizzata e Marco decisamente non era la compagnia più indicata per mettere a suo agio qualcuno, mentre Roberto non era neanche contemplato, dal momento che viveva ancora con la madre malata ed avrebbe avuto difficoltà a spiegarle la presenza in casa loro di una ragazzina minorenne con un labbro spaccato e l’aria di una che aspetta solo la propria morte.  
L’aveva accompagnata a casa propria e le aveva detto molto chiaramente di non provare a fare stronzate. “Se scappi,” le aveva detto, “ti trovo. E allora magari doverti far fuori e liberarmi del tuo cadavere non mi sembrerà più così faticoso.”  
Lei aveva abbassato lo sguardo, tremante come una foglia. Lui si era limitato ad avvertirla che sarebbe rientrato nella tarda nottata e che non era necessario che lo aspettasse sveglia.  
Era tornato a casa intorno alle tre del mattino. L’aveva trovata accucciata sul divano. Aveva scoperto le gioie della tv satellitare – e naturalmente, i telefilm, che da quella notte in poi sarebbero diventati la sua fissa numero uno.  
Si era seduto accanto a lei, scazzato come mai prima perché l’incontro con quel bastardo del poliziotto non era andato bene come lui e gli altri avevano sperato, e anzi, adesso si ritrovavano per le mani un problema perfino più grave di prima, con la proposta assurda che gli era stata fatta e che Marco – Vinicio lo sapeva, lo sapeva dalla luce che gli aveva visto negli occhi mentre ascoltava la proposta dell’uomo – trovava decisamente interessante.  
\- Sei rimasta sveglia tutto il tempo? – le aveva chiesto. Lei aveva scrollato le spalle.  
\- Non ho mai avuto la parabola, a casa.  
\- Ed è per questo che sei finita a battere a sedici anni?  
\- Diciassette. – lei l’aveva guardato con un certo astio, rannicchiandosi in un angolino.  
\- Sembri più piccola. – aveva commentato lui. La questione della sua fuga da casa, o delle motivazioni che l’avevano resa necessaria, non era mai più stata sollevata. Neanche quando la convivenza s’era prolungata, e un paio di giorni erano diventate un paio di settimane, e poi un paio di mesi, e una sera Vinicio era tornato a casa ed Alessandra stava cucinando il pollo con le patate, e lui l’aveva avvicinata e baciata, e per quella sera non avevano mangiato più niente.  
Non era durata molto, fra loro, come coppia. Una volta scrollatasi via di dosso la paura, una volta capito che nessuno l’avrebbe uccisa, una volta capito che era finita in una famiglia un po’ speciale, all’interno della quale, se si giocava bene le proprie carte, avrebbe potuto avere un ruolo interessante, remunerativo e duraturo, Alessandra era venuta fuori per quella che realmente era, una ragazza sveglia, dinamica, difficile da imbrigliare, testarda e spaventosamente fredda nei momenti che lo richiedevano, tutte caratteristiche che probabilmente rappresentavano una parte delle ragioni per le quali non era in una scuola a studiare per diventare segretaria, ma in mezzo ai criminali a spacciare droga e picchiare le formiche quando trattenevano per sé percentuali troppo alte.  
A Vinicio lei piace esattamente così, selvaggia e indomabile; Alessandra è quel tipo di ragazza che non nega mai niente agli amici, è il tipo a cui puoi chiedere una scopata di consolazione, una con la quale puoi parlare chiaramente, e quando lui ha capito che lei avrebbe continuato a girargli intorno, anche a prescindere dalla banda, pure se fossero semplicemente tornati ad essere buoni amici, non ci ha messo molto a sedersi con lei su quello stesso divano che li aveva visti parlare insieme per la prima volta, per fare quattro chiacchiere e spiegarle la situazione, in modo da rimettere in ordine le dinamiche.  
Niente di quello che è successo da quel momento ad oggi è stato più in grado di cambiarle, ed è sostanzialmente in virtù di questo che adesso Vinicio può presentarsi alla sua porta e sapere che la troverà tranquillamente in piedi, e pronta ad ascoltarlo.  
In virtù di questo, ed in virtù della maratona di repliche di _Battlestar Galactica_ in programmazione fino alle cinque del mattino.  
\- Ehi. – lo saluta immediatamente lei, aprendo la porta ed accogliendolo nel proprio appartamento. Alessandra non ha mai voluto una casa grande, anche se naturalmente potrebbe permettersela. Potrebbe permettersene anche due o tre, se solo volesse, ma il punto è che non le interessa. Casa sua è un posto in cui ha bisogno di sentirsi riparata, al sicuro, al caldo, o almeno così gli ha detto quando ha cercato di spiegargli per quale motivo non ha mai voluto lasciare un appartamentino come questo, che conta solo due stanze. Vinicio ha sempre avuto difficoltà a capire cosa intendesse – casa sua è un enorme open-space con arredamento di design vintage, strutturato su due livelli e con enormi pareti di vetro tutto attorno al perimetro dell’appartamento – ma adesso, soprattutto dopo aver passato chissà quanto tempo nell’appartamento di Francesco, il pensiero lo fa sorridere, perché in realtà è tutto molto semplice.  
\- Ciao. – la saluta a propria volta, baciandola su entrambe le guance, - Guardavi la tv?  
\- Sono le quattro del mattino, certo che guardavo la tv. – risponde lei, ridacchiando serena e tornando ad accucciarsi in un angolo del proprio divano, i piedi nascosti in un paio di enormi calzini antiscivolo arancioni a forma di zampa di gatto, - Cos’altro avrei dovuto fare?  
\- Dormire? Come tutte le persone normali? – suggerisce lui, sedendosi al suo fianco e sfilando le scarpe per accucciarsi meglio a propria volta, accogliendola sul proprio petto quando lei si sposta, stendendoglisi addosso.  
\- Dormire è noioso… - borbotta, - Dormirò domattina. Tanto non devo essere al Full 80 prima delle sette di sera.  
\- Devo ricordarti che in teoria hai un dominio sul quale regnare, principessa? – ridacchia Vinicio, accarezzandole i capelli. Lei forza un sorriso un po’ triste.  
\- È dura girare per l’EUR senza Roberto. – gli risponde, stringendosi nelle spalle e contro il suo petto, - Insomma, anche se non stavamo più insieme da un po’ eravamo ancora molto uniti. Era come un fratello. Siccome i giri per Trastevere li finiva sempre prima di me, spesso finiva per accompagnarmi in giro per le ultime riscossioni e poi mi riportava a casa. – Vinicio sospira, osservandole abbassare lo sguardo. – Ogni tanto si fermava a cena e guardavamo insieme qualcosa… solo che lui non seguiva mai niente con assiduità, quindi… - sorride, ma i suoi occhi sono pieni di lacrime, - dovevo sempre fargli il riassunto delle puntate precedenti, e lui finiva sempre per confondersi e farmi domande assurde mescolando le serie, e… - si ferma, quando le sue spalle magre e il suo intero corpo, sottilissimo e fragile, cominciano a scuotersi con violenza, a causa dei singhiozzi. Vinicio se la stringe contro, coccolandola ed accarezzandole le spalle, la schiena e il collo, l’espressione che si fa via via più addolorata man mano che i singhiozzi e i lamenti di Alessandra si fanno più forti. – Questa cosa è così stupida… - dice lei dopo un po’, allontanandosi quel tanto che basta da potersi asciugare gli occhi col dorso della mano, come una bambina, - Non dovrei piangere.  
Vinicio cerca di sorriderle, accarezzandole una guancia arrossata e umida di lacrime.  
\- Io sono contento che tu l’abbia fatto, invece.  
Alessandra gli sorride a propria volta, tornando a sederglisi praticamente addosso.  
\- Ma non sei qui perché sapevi che era una serata no, giusto? – gli domanda poi, abbassando il volume del televisore, - È successo qualcosa?  
Vinicio sospira, appoggiando il mento sulla spalla di Alessandra e prendendo a fissare disinteressatamente la televisione.  
\- Marco è venuto a farmi visita, oggi. – risponde. – Per la verità non ho idea di quanto tempo sia stato ad aspettarmi, lui non è il tipo che dice queste cose. Ed io non tornavo a casa da giorni.  
\- Il poliziotto ti sta succhiando via il cervello. – ridacchia Alessandra, - E non solo quello, temo.  
\- Ti dispiace? – borbotta lui, pizzicandole un fianco e concedendosi una smorfia per la sua assoluta mancanza di pudore, - Sto cercando di imbastire un discorso serio, qui.  
\- Scusa, scusa. – ride lei, la voce tornata al solito tintinnare di campanelli, così congeniale alla sua figura minuta ed esile. – Quindi?  
\- Quindi il problema è quello lì. – riprende lui con un sospiro, - A Marco non piace, tutta questa storia con Francesco.  
Alessandra si volta a guardarlo da sopra una spalla, cercando i suoi occhi.  
\- Dico, se ti aspettavi che potesse in qualche modo gradire che il suo braccio destro si mettesse con un poliziotto…  
\- No, no. – sospira Vinicio, scuotendo il capo e poi sistemandosi meglio contro lo schienale del divano, - No, non è questo. O almeno, non è _solo_ questo. Non so esattamente cosa, ma—  
\- Senti, perché non gli proponi di entrare nel giro? – taglia corto lei, adagiandosi più comodamente contro il suo petto, - Sai bene che questo risolverebbe tutti i problemi alla radice.  
Vinicio sbianca, ed Alessandra può sentirlo agitarsi freneticamente sotto il proprio corpo.  
\- No! – risponde, quasi oltraggiato dalla sola idea, - No, assolutamente. È… difficile, da spiegare. – sospira, stringendo le proprie braccia attorno a lei e nascondendo il viso fra i suoi capelli, - E può sembrare stupido, considerando il mestiere che faccio, ma il fatto che Francesco sia così… _puro_ , incontaminato, anche un po’ un cretino, da un certo punto di vista, è una parte importantissima del perché mi piace tanto. Mi piace così com’è, vorrei riuscire a… a preservarlo, non so se capisci cosa intendo.  
Per un attimo, sulla stanza cala un silenzio denso di significato, perfino comprensivo. Anche la televisione sembra ammutolirsi, un attimo prima che l’aria venga squassata dalla risata tonante di Alessandra, che si piega in due, si contorce, rotola sul divano e tempesta il petto di Vinicio di pugni e piccole testate da gatto, mentre cerca di riprendere a respirare normalmente fra un accesso di risa e il successivo.  
\- Oh, mio Dio! – esala, quando riesce a riprendersi a sufficienza da riempire d’aria i polmoni, - Oh, mio Dio, Vinny, promettimi che non ripeterai mai questa roba a Marco perché ho l’impressione che ti prenderebbe a ceffoni e poi ti sparerebbe alle ginocchia, non so. – commenta, riprendendo a ridere divertita mentre Vinicio le lancia prima un’occhiata colma di risentimento, e poi uno schiaffetto sulla nuca. – Ahi, sta’ buono! – lo rimprovera lei, ridacchiando ancora un paio di volte prima di prendere un gran respiro e tornare a sistemarsi come se il divano fosse lui. – Comunque, capisco cosa intendi.  
\- Vorrei soltanto che capisse che è innocuo! – sbuffa Vinicio, grattandosi pigramente la testa, - Davvero. Francesco è intelligente, ma non è granché arguto né furbo, che sono esattamente le due cose che gli servirebbero per capire la situazione. Non credo che si possa considerare un pericolo, non sono mica andato a mettermi con un dannato ispettore sulle tracce della banda.  
\- Be’, quasi. – ridacchia Alessandra, - È comunque incaricato di indagare su qualcosa che ci riguarda.  
\- Sì, ma lui _non sa_ che ci riguarda, né avrà modo di scoprirlo, è questo che sto cercando di dire. – insiste lui, battendole due dita su una spalla, come facendo il punto della situazione.  
Alessandra riflette un paio di secondi, picchiettandosi il mento con l’indice.  
\- Be’, se vuoi che Marco si convinca, perché non glielo fai conoscere meglio? – propone, e all’occhiata un po’ spaesata di Vinicio risponde con un sorriso mite. – Organizza una cena, falli conoscere per bene. Dagli la possibilità di tastare il terreno. Se il tuo commissario è davvero innocuo come dici, Marco non ci metterà molto a inquadrarlo, e smetterà anche di preoccuparsi.  
Vinicio sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte, le labbra dischiuse e l’aria di uno niente affatto convinto dell’idea in esame.  
\- Potrebbe essere un suicidio. – le fa notare. Lei scrolla le spalle.  
\- L’alternativa è continuare così. Se te la senti…  
Vinicio sospira pesantemente.  
Due minuti dopo, stanno già decidendo il menu per la serata.

*

Francesco inarca le sopracciglia, lanciando alla casa un’occhiata sconcertata.  
\- Ora tu mi spieghi due cose. – comincia, voltandosi a guardare Vinicio con diffidenza, - Come fa un giornalista squattrinato a potersi permettere una casa simile, e perché, avendo a disposizione una casa simile, fino ad ora abbiamo passato tutte le sere in quel cesso minuscolo di casa mia.  
\- Dai, - Vinicio ride, scuotendo il capo ed accompagnandolo lungo il vialetto e verso la porta d’ingresso, un’elegante finestra rettangolare corredata da una sobria ma chiaramente sfarzosa maniglia in legno lavorato a mano, - Tanto per cominciare, non ho mai detto di essere squattrinato, l’hai dedotto tu.  
\- E tu non l’hai mai negato.  
\- Perché avrei dovuto? – ride ancora, girandogli un braccio attorno alle spalle e stampandogli un bacio su una guancia, - Ero sotto interrogatorio?  
\- No, ma—  
\- Secondo poi, sono ricco di famiglia. – conclude Vinicio, ormai ad un passo dalla porta.  
\- E perché uno ricco di famiglia dovrebbe voler fare il giornalista finto-squattrinato, - domanda Francesco, poco convinto, - invece di fare, che ne so, l’ereditiere? O sposare una principessa?  
\- Ma in che mondo vivi? – ridacchia Vinicio, - Quanto alle mie motivazioni, ormai non mi ricordo più. Ribellione adolescenziale, curiosità, spirito d’avventura, scegli quello che ti piace di più e fattelo bastare. – conclude, chinandosi appena per baciarlo sulle labbra, zittendo così ogni possibile tentativo di replica prima ancora che possa avere luogo.  
L’interno della casa lascia Francesco ancor più senza parole dell’esterno, ma fortunatamente, pensa Vinicio mentre lo presenta agli _amici_ , non ha molto tempo per preoccuparsene, perché viene immediatamente circondato da persone che sembrano tutte ansiosissime di conoscerlo.  
Quando Vinicio gli ha proposto quella cena, la risposta di Francesco non è stata da subito esattamente entusiasta. C’era una sorta di imbarazzo latente, una specie di disagio inconscio, che ha fatto sì che la sua prima risposta, piuttosto che un sì di slancio, fosse un “ma ti pare il caso? Non so, devo pensarci su”. Vinicio ci ha messo un paio d’ore a convincerlo, ad un certo punto si è perfino reso conto che non lo stava più davvero facendo per stabilire un contatto tra Francesco e i ragazzi della banda, ma piuttosto perché lo rattristava il pensiero che Francesco fosse così restio a conoscere gente nuova.  
Adesso che lo vede stare in piedi, imbarazzato, circondato da persone che, prima d’ora, ha visto soltanto di sfuggita, non può fare a meno di piegare le labbra in un sorriso intenerito. Prova l’istinto di affiancarglisi e tendergli una mano, e lo fa senza pensarci troppo. Francesco la stringe nella propria quasi convulsamente, aggrappandosi a lui per mantenere la calma.  
\- Il famoso fidanzato. – sorride Marco, avvicinandosi con entrambe le braccia aperte, come volendolo avvolgere in un abbraccio senza neanche toccarlo. Marco sa sempre come avere a che fare con la gente. In qualunque occasione. Sembra costruito apposta per tirarti scemo. Dalla sua persona si emana un fascino sottile ed inspiegabile che si nutre della luce dei suoi occhi, della morbidezza del suo sorriso, del bagliore dei suoi denti dritti e bianchi. Vinicio si volta a guardare Francesco e lo vede arrossire – si accende come una lampadina, due chiazze rosse come mele mature sulla pelle pallida del viso –, e se ne sente un po’ infastidito, ma d’altronde questa è la reazione standard che chiunque ha con Marco, e lui stesso non può dimenticare di essere stato un ragazzino, un tempo, di aver vissuto gli anni della sua adolescenza accanto ad un Marco molto più giovane ma già vivo di desiderio di conquista, e non può negare di aver vissuto momenti di confusione non indifferenti quando, strafatti, andavano a spiaggiarsi come balene comatose ad Ostia e restavano lì a fissarsi e ridere e parlare di stronzate fino a sera.  
Conosce l’effetto di Marco sulla gente. Vorrebbe che Francesco ne fosse immune, ma non può pretendere che lo sia, specie considerato che non lo è neanche lui.  
\- Che bello rivederti! – strilla Ale, lanciandoglisi contro senza la minima grazia ed allacciandogli le braccia attorno al collo. Per quanto imbarazzato, Francesco non può che esserle grato: conosce lei più di quanto conosca chiunque altro in quella stanza, e la sua presenza esuberante lo tranquillizza. – Sappi che abbiamo tutti scommesso sulla durata di questa relazione. – lo informa poi, annuendo.  
\- Confermo. – Marco ride di gusto, affascinante, appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla e stringendo appena. Vinicio conosce a memoria il dizionario illustrato della sua gestualità. Tutto quello che Marco fa si traduce automaticamente nel profondo desiderio di accattivarsi le simpatie e l’attenzione di tutti, più per smania di controllo che per ansia di accettazione. – Io ho scommesso tre settimane.  
\- Sempre romantico. – inarca un sopracciglio Ale.  
\- Be’, - Francesco ride, - Allora hai già perso, no? – domanda divertito.  
Marco gli lancia un’occhiata e poi scoppia a ridere.  
\- E’ vero! – conferma, - So già che dovrò pagare, quando vi sarete lasciati! Quindi, per favore, non fatelo mai.  
E il ghiaccio è rotto. In una ridicola processione di saluti, sorrisi e strette di mano, Daniela ed Alessandro sfilano in coda agli altri e si presentano, si complimentano, chiedono informazioni a caso su Francesco. Vinicio li osserva avvicendarsi in quella girandola di presentazioni affettate e bugiarde e, guardandoli agire dall’esterno come persone completamente normali, li percepisce più finti della plastica. Si chiede se sia questa la sensazione che danno a chiunque o se sia solo una sua impressione, una cosa che percepisce solo perché conosce anche il lato oscuro della loro luna, e si chiede se dia questo tipo di sensazione anche lui, quando finge di essere qualcuno che non è, di non essere abituato a regolare i conti col sangue più che con le parole, di non essere abituato a prendere ciò che vuole solo perché può e non perché l’ha meritato.  
Guarda Francesco, che sorride tranquillo, chiacchiera del più e del meno con gli altri, si schermisce quando Marco gli chiede del lavoro, attacca subito bottone con Alessandra parlando di telefilm oscuri che conoscono solo loro due e poi si lancia in una filippica convintissima sulle varie differenti qualità di inalatori presenti sul mercato quando lui ed Alessandro cominciano inevitabilmente a parlare delle allergie stagionali che condividono, e non gli sembra che lui percepisca niente di artificiale nelle battute che scambia coi ragazzi, nelle risate che condivide con le ragazze, negli sguardi silenziosi che si lanciano di tanto in tanto. Non sa se ritenersi fortunato o no.  
La discussione si sposta a tavola qualche minuto dopo. Vinicio non sarebbe in grado di preparare per sé neanche un panino, è abbastanza convinto che in qualche modo riuscirebbe a sbagliare le dosi anche di quello, ma Marco, preso benissimo dalla possibilità di allungare gli artigli su Francesco, probabilmente attirato dalla sua posizione all’interno delle forze di polizia e alla prospettiva di farne una delle proprie pedine come già avvenuto con Roja, si è offerto di pensare lui a tutto, ed ora si aggira fra la cucina e la sala da pranzo portando fra le braccia enormi scodelle piene fino all’orlo con due tipi di pasta ed un risotto e due teglie di capretto cucinate ognuna in modo differente.  
\- Scuola siciliana. – dice compiaciuto, comportandosi come fosse lui il padrone di casa, servendo Francesco con un sorriso fascinoso, - Me l’ha passata un amico apposta per l’occasione, spero sia venuta bene.  
\- Non lo so. – ride Francesco, le guance arrossate dal vino e dalla generica contemporanea vicinanza di Vinicio e Marco, - Non sono un esperto.  
L’atmosfera è così rilassata che lo squillo del cellulare, più che risuonare, detona. Si voltano improvvisamente tutti a guardare Francesco come se la sola eventualità che un telefono potesse squillare fosse stata, fino ad un momento prima, del tutto inconcepibile, come se si aspettassero tutti che lui quel telefono lo spegnesse per rispettare la sacralità di quel momento. La realtà è che, per come sono abituati, lo squillo di un cellulare nel bel mezzo di una cena importante non può che significare guai.  
Per certi versi, hanno ragione.  
\- Scusate, - borbotta Francesco, imbarazzato, adocchiando il nome di Jesus lampeggiante sul display e pulendosi sommariamente la bocca con un tovagliolo prima di alzarsi in piedi, - Devo rispondere.  
Vinicio accenna ad un assenso di cui Francesco neanche si accorge mentre, avvicinando le mano a coppa alla bocca, risponde.  
\- Jesus? – domanda, - Tutto ok?  
\- Suppongo. – risponde Jesus, sibillino. – Dove cazzo sei?  
\- Ti avevo detto che ero impegnato, oggi.  
\- Sì, be’, considerati _disimpegnato_ da questo momento in poi, allora. Porta il culo in commissariato.  
\- Cos’è successo? – domanda Francesco, aggrottando preoccupato le sopracciglia, - C’è stato qualche problema?  
\- Dipende dai punti di vista. – risponde lui, duro. Poi sospira. – I controlli a tappeto hanno dato qualche frutto. Principalmente mele marce, stronzetti completamente sfatti e inattendibili, ma una mela era ancora intatta. Questa possiamo mangiarla.  
\- Grande! – si lascia sfuggire Francesco in un’esclamazione di trionfo. Poi abbassa la voce, imbarazzato. – Arrivo subito. – aggiunge.  
\- Sì, farai bene. – sospira ancora Jesus. Ha l’aria stanca. Francesco riesce quasi ad immaginarselo passarsi una mano sul viso e poi fra i capelli. – France’, è Sartoretti. – dice, - L’amico tuo. – aggiunge poi.  
Come se a Francesco servisse un promemoria a riguardo.  
Gli si affollano immagini confuse nella mente, ricordi recenti e poi appena più lontani, le serate in discoteca, il comportamento un po’ misterioso di Andrea, le sue sparizioni, l’amico col malore dal quale si era fermato per la notte. Sente una scarica di brividi freddi abbatterglisi lungo la schiena, scivolargli sottopelle, costringendolo a deglutire a vuoto. Si volta lentamente, i suoi occhi mettono a fuoco le persone sedute attorno al tavolo, quelle cinque paia d’occhi fissate su di lui, ed il suo cervello registra qualcosa, una nota stonata che non riesce coscientemente a mettere a fuoco.  
Vinicio si alza immediatamente, avvicinandoglisi con aria circospetta. Francesco interrompe la chiamata – mentre Jesus lo chiama per nome un paio di volte, preoccupato dal suo silenzio improvviso – un attimo prima che lui si avvicini. È un istinto che scatta naturalmente, un’ansia di protezione del tutto irrazionale, come se dovesse preservare il segreto della sua conversazione con Jesus. Non se ne rende neanche conto, ma si sta già allontanando da Vinicio, in previsione di quello che accadrà.  
\- Tutto ok? – chiede preoccupato, appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla, - Sei pallido.  
\- Sì. – risponde subito lui, annuendo per rassicurarlo, - Sì, è solo che c’è bisogno di me in commissariato. Chiedo scusa. – dice, rivolgendo agli altri un breve sorriso imbarazzato.  
\- Ah. – Vinicio lo guarda, un po’ deluso, - Ti accompagno?  
\- No, no, scherzi? – ride lievemente lui, allungandosi a lasciargli sulle labbra un bacio breve e freddo nonostante i tentativi di renderlo il più caloroso possibile, - Resta qui coi tuoi amici. Prendo l’autobus.  
Vinicio aggrotta le sopracciglia, lanciandogli un’occhiata dubbiosa, ma non dice niente. Lo osserva salutare un po’ nervosamente gli altri, scusandosi per il contrattempo ed augurandosi di poter organizzare un’altra cena al più presto, e poi va via, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
\- Be’, - commenta Vinicio, accasciandosi con un sospiro sulla propria sedia, - Mi pare che sia andata bene, tutto sommato.  
Marco continua a fissare la porta dalla quale Francesco è appena uscito, senza dire niente.

*

Lungo il tragitto in autobus fino al commissariato ha modo di calmarsi. Roma è un reticolo caotico di strade trafficate, persone che urlano, clacson che suonano. Invece di confonderlo, il casino lo tranquillizza. Gli dà la stessa sensazione che prova quando va in visita a casa dei suoi. Sarà successo al massimo quattro volte in tutto, quest’anno. Odia l’appartamento minuscolo nel quale si sono trasferiti dopo l’ultimo trasloco, quelle tre stanzette in croce così riduttive, così fredde rispetto alla casa enorme nella quale è cresciuto, ma la presenza dei suoi genitori lì, di sua mamma tutta piccola e bianca sempre avvolta in qualche ridicola vestaglietta a fiori, con quelle sue pantofole grigie, vecchie e logore, che Francesco ogni Natale gliene prende un paio nuove ma lei le impila tutte nel ripostiglio e continua ad indossare le proprie, “e che te devo di’, fijo mio, ce sto più comoda, c’hanno la forma der piede”, e di suo padre immobile come una statua di cartapesta seduto sulla poltrona, con la sigaretta che si spegne tra le dita mentre la testa gli ciondola sul petto in un attacco di sonnolenza improvvisa, la loro presenza, il loro trovarsi lì, in quel posto, immutabili come fotografie ma ancora in movimento, ancora vivi, annulla il malessere e il senso di estraneità che Francesco prova nei confronti dell’appartamento. Per cui è spiacevole vederli lì, come in cattività in una boccia per pesci, ma è anche calmante sapere di averli ancora al suo fianco.  
Il traffico di Roma è uguale. Roma non è una città ospitale, è troppo grossa, troppo rumorosa, imbrigliata dentro un reticolo di strade confuse e sempre ingombre, lavorata ai fianchi dal Raccordo che, circondandola tutta, la tiene prigioniera. Non è una città a misura d’uomo, è una città invadente, che ti cambia irrimediabilmente la vita, che urla e puzza e nasconde le brutture dei quartieri di periferia dietro l’arte maltenuta e malconsiderata del centro, che si gloria di ogni roccia più vecchia di cent’anni che possieda ma che permette alle gattare di prendere in ostaggio i suoi templi antichi per costruirci sopra rifugi abusivi per i randagi, che a Roma, oh, puoi incidere sul corpo tutte le ferite che vuoi, ma toccale i suoi gatti e ti azzannerà alla gola.  
Roma è un posto splendido da ammirare da lontano, ma è l’inferno da vivere, eppure viverla calma Francesco come niente al mondo. Infilarsi in un tram e lasciarsi sballottare lungo infinite linee rette, prendere al volo un autobus e passare mezz’ora immersi nel traffico per fare meno di dieci metri mentre la gente ti frana addosso ed è pronta a sbranarsi per un posto a sedere. È terribile, orrendo, ma rassicurante. Ogni tanto, Francesco ne ha bisogno.  
Quando arriva a destinazione è triste, ma tranquillo. Entra in commissariato guardandosi intorno con aria incerta, e Jesus gli viene incontro con le sopracciglia aggrottate, la solita aria preoccupata comunque insufficiente a rendere meno infantili i lineamenti di quel suo volto da eterno ragazzino.  
\- Ce ne hai messo di tempo. – lo rimprovera a bassa voce mentre gli fa strada verso la sala interrogatori.  
\- Ho preso l’autobus. – risponde Francesco, guardando per terra.  
\- Eri senza macchina? – domanda Jesus, lanciandogli un’occhiata irritata, - Potevi farti accompagnare dal tuo ragazzo.  
Il riferimento a Vinicio lo irrita, ma Francesco mette da parte l’irritazione. A Vinicio penserà un’altra volta, quando il suo cervello non sarà così confuso, quando pensare ad Andrea e al suo fermo non getterà anche sulla loro relazione ombre scure impensabili fino ad un paio d’ore prima.  
Dentro l’angusta stanzetta dalle pareti grigio topo, Andrea sta seduto dietro al tavolo di metallo, i polsi stretti nelle manette, lo sguardo basso. Ha la barba lunga, i capelli in disordine, la camicia bianca tutta stropicciata, i primi due bottoni aperti lasciano intravedere un accenno di peluria nera sul petto che si alza e si abbassa lentamente al ritmo dei suoi respiri così lenti da sembrare anestetizzati.  
Francesco lo osserva tristemente e poi chiede a Jesus di lasciarli soli. Lui annuisce controvoglia, indietreggiando ma restando a due passi dalla soglia anche dopo che Francesco gli chiude la porta in faccia.  
Quando sente il rumore della serratura che scatta, Andrea solleva lo sguardo. Ha gli occhi rossi ed è pallido come un cencio. In generale, non ha un bell’aspetto proprio per niente.  
Francesco sospira, copre la distanza che lo separa dalla sedia libera sul lato del tavolo opposto rispetto a quello occupato da Andrea e vi si lascia ricadere sopra di malagrazia, facendo strisciare i piedi contro il pavimento.  
\- Ma che cazzo ci fai qui, Andre’? – gli domanda, incrociando le braccia sul tavolo.  
Andrea solleva una mano per passarsela sul viso e, a causa delle manette, è costretto a sollevare anche l’altra, che pende come attaccata al polso senza esservi davvero collegata.  
\- Che cazzo ne so, France’. – risponde in un sospiro stanco, appoggiando la schiena alla spalliera della sedia.  
\- Va be’. – scuote il capo lui, - Hai fatto una stronzata. – prova conciliante, - Veniamone fuori. Non me ne frega niente di rovinarti la vita, anzi, non c’ho proprio un cazzo di voglia di farlo. Veniamoci incontro, dimmi qualcosa. Una cosa qualsiasi. Posso fingere di non averti mai visto, ma dammi qualcos’altro da guardare.  
Andrea tira su un angolo della bocca in un sorriso amaro.  
\- Sono cinque anni, ormai. – dice, - Mi sa che il conto delle mie stronzate è già più alto di quanto pensi.  
Francesco schiude le labbra per parlare, dire la prima cosa che gli passa per la testa, ma poi gli attraversa il cervello come in una scarica elettrica la consapevolezza di avere di fronte un uomo che ha perso qualsiasi voglia di lottare. È questo che succede, si chiede spaventato, quando tiri, tiri, tiri la corda della tua pazienza nei confronti di te stesso, e vai avanti evitando il tuo riflesso nello specchio, e poi all’improvviso te ne trovi di fronte uno e ti guardi negli occhi e non ti riconosci, o peggio, ti riconosci perfettamente e ti fai schifo? Molli la spugna così? È questa la faccia che hai, la pesantezza nelle guance, la stanchezza negli occhi, la malinconia nel sorriso? Diventi questo fantasma?  
Deglutisce pensando a se stesso, ai sacrifici giornalieri che compie sull’altare della propria stessa sanità mentale ogni giorno che torna a casa da lavoro sentendosi sudicio fin nel midollo e non riesce a lavarsi via la tristezza e il grigiore di dosso.  
Pensa al giorno in cui si guarderà allo specchio e somiglierà ad Andrea, e gli passa qualsiasi voglia di parlare.  
\- Mi dispiace. – dice a bassa voce, ed abbassa anche lo sguardo.  
Andrea emette una mezza risata senza fiato, quasi un rantolo.  
\- Grazie per la compassione. – dice.  
Francesco torna a guardarlo e deglutisce a fatica.  
\- Com’è cominciata? – domanda. Non sa se vuole offrirgli una valvola di sfogo o se vuole ascoltare la sua storia solo per capire se ha punti in comune con la propria. Forse un misto delle due cose.  
Andrea scrolla le spalle, guardando altrove, visibilmente in imbarazzo.  
\- Ero agente di polizia, prima di venire distaccato nella scorta di Roja. – risponde, - Tu non lo sai che merda c’è per le strade, Fra’. Tu hai fatto la scuola, ti sei preso la tua bella laurea, sei sempre stato dietro la scrivania. E cazzo, non voglio dire che non hai fatto bene. Hai fatto benissimo, Fra’, se l’avessi saputo ti giuro che avrei seguito la stessa trafila anch’io, mi sarei piazzato nel mio bel commissariato e ti giuro che manco con le bombe a mano sarebbero riusciti a schiodarmi il culo dalla sedia. Ma io niente, volevo fare l’eroe di ‘sticazzi, volevo fare quello che quando c’è da fare il lavoro sporco si sporca le mani. Volevo fare quello che vive la città, ma l’unica cosa che ho imparato è che ‘sta città puzza di fogna, Fra’. Fa schifo ar cazzo, ‘sta città demmerda. Come ‘sto paese demmerda. Fa tutto schifo ar cazzo e arriva un momento che per tirare avanti devi tirare su col naso.  
Il suo monologo si interrompe senza preavviso, in maniera secca. Non solleva gli occhi dalle proprie mani incrociate sul tavolo neanche una volta. Francesco non ha bisogno di fargli altre domande su quello che l’ha portato a cominciare, perché è perfettamente consapevole del fatto che se fosse finito anche lui per le strade, invece che dietro una scrivania, con Jesus perennemente alle calcagna e una serie eterna di casi della vita ai quali aggrapparsi per non affondare nella melma paludosa e ristagnante del sottobosco romano, sarebbe anche lui nelle stesse condizioni, adesso. Sarebbe seduto su quella sedia, sfatto e stanco e arrabbiato col mondo e con se stesso. Più di quanto non sia adesso.  
\- Dimmi cosa posso fare per aiutarti. – dice in un filo di voce.  
Andrea scrolla le spalle, perché non gliene frega niente.  
\- Nulla. – risponde, e poi sospira. – Senti, il mio referente è un tizio, Alessandro Marverti. – Francesco si irrigidisce sulla sedia, stringendo i pugni sul tavolo. Serra le labbra, che si riducono ad una linea sottile e tanto pallida da scomparire quasi sulla sua faccia, immobile ed inespressiva come quella di una statua. La prende come un uomo, senza scomporsi troppo. La prende come un uomo, mentre gli si spezza il cuore e gli si torcono le budella. – Io non ho mai parlato con nessun altro del suo giro, ma so che un giro c’è. Questo è tutto quello che so. Cerca solo di non mandarmi in galera, Fra’, perché non la reggerei.  
Francesco rilascia un respiro teso, i muscoli delle spalle che si sciolgono lentamente. Le parole di Andrea gli hanno aperto una voragine sotto i piedi. Vorrebbe essere più stupido, ancora più stupido di com’è per provare ad ignorare quello che Andrea, senza neanche rendersene conto, gli sta rivelando. La colpevolezza di Marverti ne porta altre per deduzione logica – ma Francesco non può pensarci, adesso. Deve continuare a credere di sbagliarsi, deve continuare a percorrere la strada dritta, ignorandone le ramificazioni. Deve concentrarsi su qualcosa. Qualcosa di pratico. Qualcosa che può fare.  
\- D’accordo. – annuisce, - Non preoccuparti di questo. Penseremo a qualcosa. Sei disposto a firmare una deposizione?  
Andrea annuisce. Si passa di nuovo una mano sul volto, poi entrambe, lascia i palmi premuti contro gli occhi per qualche secondo, poi annuisce ancora.  
\- Quello che vuoi. – dice, - Ma chiudiamola in fretta.  
Francesco gli fa un piccolo cenno col capo, anche se Andrea non può vederlo. Si alza in piedi e gli stringe una spalla fra le dita in un gesto che spera essere consolatorio, almeno un po’. Poi esce dalla stanza e, nel momento in cui chiude la porta, vi si appoggia con le spalle, esalando un sospiro stremato. Si sente stanco e demotivato e gli si è piazzato un macigno sullo stomaco che non ne vuole sapere di levarsi di torno.  
Solleva lo sguardo e Jesus è lì in piedi, appoggiato al muro davanti a lui, in una posa speculare alla sua.  
\- È andata bene? – gli chiede.  
\- Di merda. – risponde lui, - Ma ho un nome. È pronto a firmare la deposizione.  
Jesus annuisce piano, guardando altrove. Non gli fa altre domande a riguardo.  
\- Quindi ora che fai? – chiede invece, tornando a guardarlo.  
Francesco si stacca dalla porta con un colpo di reni, diretto verso l’ufficio.  
\- Vado da Roja con la deposizione firmata. – dice.

*

La fottuta penna con la quale ha dovuto firmare il mandato d’arresto gli è esplosa nel fottuto taschino della fottuta giacca due fottuti minuti dopo aver lasciato l’ufficio. È chiaramente un segno di merda per quello che riguarda il suo futuro, ma soprattutto è chiaramente un segno di merda per il suo portafogli, considerato che ora gli tocca andare a comprarsi un completo nuovo.  
Si presenta a casa di Daniela senza avere avvisato prima e la trova infilata in un paio di shorts di jeans con le tasche che escono dalla gamba tagliata cortissima e tutta sfilacciata. Sopra indossa una canotta bianca larga e trasparente, ed è senza reggiseno. Ha i capelli sciolti e i piedi nudi, non un filo di trucco in faccia, è bellissima, vaffanculo pure a lei.  
\- Che t’è successo? – domanda, abbassando lo sguardo sulla chiazza enorme che gli macchia la giacca proprio sul petto mentre indietreggia all’interno della stanza per lasciarlo libero di entrare.  
Lui grugnisce, agitando una mano di fronte al viso come a scacciare via le sue parole. Ignora il suo invito silenzioso, restando sulla soglia, e lei chiaramente si risente, aggrottando le belle sopracciglia sottili e scure sugli occhi che brillano di fastidio inespresso e trattenuto a stento.  
\- Non preoccuparti. – rincara la dose lui, - Ricordo bene le tue parole al ristorante, non sono qui per restare. Ma il nostro rapporto _professionale_ mi impone di venirti ad avvisare che il commissario pischello che Vinicio si porta a letto oggi m’è venuto a chiedere un mandato d’arresto per Marverti, brandendo una deposizione firmata di un agente della mia cazzo di scorta privata che a quanto pare si serve da voi da anni. – scrolla le spalle, come se a lui tutto questo interessasse solo marginalmente, come se non ne fosse davvero toccato. In realtà è così. Sa che, se Montanari mettesse le mani su qualcuno di loro, la sua posizione sarebbe a rischio. Ne è certo, come però è certo anche del fatto che, qualsiasi cosa possa accadere, al novanta percento lui troverebbe comunque un modo per cadere in piedi, e senza sgualcirsi troppo gli abiti. È così che sopravvivono quelli come lui, facendo lo slalom tra l’esaltazione e l’oblio, nutrendosi quasi solo di adrenalina. È la vita che ha scelto, e gli piace. – Ho dovuto accontentarlo, capisci, - riprende, - Non avevo alternativa.  
Daniela stringe la mano attorno allo stipite della porta in un gesto convulso, unico segno della sua sorpresa e della sua preoccupazione. Ma è una donna abituata a fronteggiare le emergenze, e dopo pochi secondi annuisce.  
\- Grazie. – dice, - Andrò a parlarne con Vinicio.  
\- Non con Bocci? – domanda Alessandro, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
Daniela sorride e scuote il capo.  
\- Voglio sperare che ci sia una soluzione che non comprenda un cadavere, a questo giro. – spiega, - Ma se vado direttamente da Marco, non lo saprò mai.  
Roja annuisce distrattamente, guardando oltre lei, all’interno di casa sua. Che gli manca, cazzo, come gli manca lei. Ma è un uomo che sa tenere il punto, e lo terrà.  
\- Vabbe’. – dice quindi, voltandole le spalle, - Io il mio l’ho fatto. Arrivederci.  
\- Aspetta. – lo richiama Daniela, e lui, controvoglia, si ferma e torna a guardarla, - Non entri? – domanda.  
\- Col cazzo. – risponde lui, brusco.  
Lei sorride come una gatta, e lui la odia e la ama come mai prima di questo momento.  
\- Neanche cinque minuti? – domanda ancora in un pigolio da ragazzina maliziosa.  
Alessandro grugnisce un assenso a caso e, scostandola bruscamente dall’uscio, entra in casa. Il punto lo terrà un’altra volta.

*

La voce di Daniela gli risuona ancora nelle orecchie con una chiarezza disturbante mentre parcheggia l’auto sotto casa di Alessandro.  
“Il tuo ragazzo ha cominciato ad allungare le mani,” dice, “Hanno beccato uno dei clienti di Ale, casualmente era anche uno dei suoi. Ha fatto il nome di Ale. Il tuo ragazzo ha richiesto l’arresto. Il mandato scatta domani mattina. Sistema la questione prima che debba pensarci Marco.”  
Spegne il motore e l’abitacolo piomba nell’oscurità familiare della stradina laterale sulla quale dà il palazzaccio vecchio mezzo secolo in cui abita Alessandro. Mentre appoggia la fronte al volante e chiude gli occhi, emettendo un sospiro stanco, pensa in rapida successione che avrebbe dovuto immaginare che quella giornata si sarebbe chiusa male, dopo la scena durante il pranzo, e che Alessandro non ha neanche avuto il tempo di cambiare casa, mettere a frutto la sua nuova stecca per trasferirsi in un posto più grande o qualcosa del genere.  
Mette via il secondo pensiero, forzandosi a scacciarlo via dal cervello nonostante vi si sia insinuato martellando, e poi solleva il capo, battendo i palmi delle mani contro il volante una volta per darsi la spinta per uscire dalla macchina.  
Mentre sale le scale fino al quinto piano, inaspettatamente, prega. Non lo fa da anni, non così seriamente. Era molto religioso, da bambino, aveva un timore cristiano che lo riduceva ai tremiti e ai gemiti durante le prediche di padre Saverio alla domenica in chiesa. Merito di padre Saverio, l’uomo in persona, naturalmente, che col suo fisico corpulento, la sua statura imponente e quelle spalle così larghe, la tunica che lo avvolgeva tutto dal collo in giù dandogli l’aspetto di qualche mostruosa apparizione, era il terrore di tutti i bambini del quartiere. Tutto invettive contro la decadenza dei costumi e dei tempi in cui si viveva, tutto minacce e mortifere previsioni di inferno e torture eterne, padre Saverio, con quel piglio arcigno, le sopracciglia folte e nere di tanto in tanto sfumate nel bianco e il volto tondo e liscio dai lineamenti tanto duri da sembrare scolpiti nel marmo.  
Merito suo, ma anche di sua madre, una donna piccola, scura, dai lunghi capelli neri sempre divisi da una riga drittissima nel centro della testa. Una donna che si era trasferita a Roma dalla Calabria controvoglia, che dalla sua terra, più che cresciuta, sembrava essere stata concepita. Una donna che di domenica, nonostante il trasferimento dal piccolo paesino alla grande città, continuava ad andare in chiesa vestita completamente di nero e con una retina scura davanti agli occhi, a celare il volto dagli sguardi indiscreti dei _maschi_ dei quali la madre e la nonna le avevano insegnato a diffidare, nei confronti dei quali le avevano instillato un timore atavico e immotivato.  
Sua madre era la donna più religiosa del _mondo_ , agli occhi di Vinicio, quand’era piccola. Ora, ripensando a certi dettagli del suo passato, riconosce che quella della madre, più che sincera spiritualità e fede, era superstizione popolare, e ne sorride quasi con tenerezza. Ma non ne sorrideva mai, da piccolo. Quando sua madre lo costringeva sulle ginocchia per un’ora prima di andare a dormire, perché dicesse le sue preghiere. Quando gli infilava un santino della Madonna del Carmelo nello zainetto prima di mandarlo a scuola con un tozzo di pane e una bottiglietta d’acqua per il pranzo, mentre tutti i suoi compagnetti andavano già in giro con qualche soldo da spendere al bar per una mezza pizza o una vaschetta di patatine durante la ricreazione. Quando, ogni volta che tornava a casa, lo scrutava per qualche secondo con quegli occhi scuri e piccoli come capocchie di spillo, e poi gli diceva “vieni, Vinicio,” così gli diceva, “prega”, e quando lui chiedeva perché, lo sguardo basso, sentendosi già in colpa senza neanche sapere per che motivo, lei rispondeva “io non lo so, Vinicio, ma il Signore lo sa”. _Il Signore lo sa_ , e Vinicio sentiva sulle spalle tutto il peso di quella maiuscola. E pregava come se la sua vita dipendesse da questo.  
Prega sentendo addosso quello stesso peso, adesso, mentre sale le scale. Se è vero che il Signore sa, allora che gli faccia trovare Alessandro in condizioni dignitose, adesso. Che glielo faccia trovare lucido, vestito come se stesse per uscire, con un piccolo borsone già pieno con qualche cambio di biancheria e uno spazzolino da denti pronto in un angolo, come gli ha sempre consigliato di fare in caso ci fosse necessità di una qualche fuga improvvisa.  
Implora il Signore di preparargli Alessandro in quel modo perché, se è vero che il Signore sa, allora sa anche che, se lui troverà Alessandro sfatto, non sarà in grado di rispondere di se stesso.  
Trova la porta dell’appartamento socchiusa, e gli corre un brivido giù per la schiena. Entra lentamente e trova tutto buio, eccezion fatta per la televisione accesa, che proietta la sua luce tremolante, elettrica ed azzurrognola sul corpo immobile di Alessandro supino sul divano. Ha una mano sullo stomaco che si alza e si abbassa al ritmo del suo respiro, e russa rumorosamente, la testa riversa all’indietro e le gambe sparpagliate scompostamente sopra il bracciolo e penzolanti a pochi centimetri dal pavimento.  
Sospirando stancamente, si passa una mano sul viso. Cerca di ricordare per quale motivo si trova qui e non ci riesce. Lui non è mai stato tagliato per la criminalità. Non sa per cosa fosse tagliato, ma sicuramente non per questo.  
Si richiude la porta alle spalle con un tonfo violento, ed Alessandro, spaventato dal rumore improvviso, si alza, si agita tutto e cade dal divano, sbattendo le ginocchia e i gomiti sul pavimento. Gli sfugge dalle labbra un gemito più di sorpresa che di dolore, e quando solleva gli occhi su Vinicio lui capisce anche perché: considerato quanto cazzo è fatto, il dolore non deve neanche sentirlo.  
\- La porta era aperta. – dice gelido, - Mi sono invitato ad entrare da solo.  
Alessandro schiude le labbra ed emette un suono inarticolato, una specie di mugolio rauco privo di senso, mentre sbatte disperatamente le palpebre nel tentativo di metterlo a fuoco.  
\- Non dormivo… - dice, e sono evidentemente le prime parole che gli passano per la testa. Vinicio le accoglie con una smorfia schifata.  
\- Non è quello il problema. – ribatte. – Sei fatto. – aggiunge poi, senza neanche sentire il bisogno di porre la domanda.  
\- Vinicio… - biascica Alessandro, cercando di alzarsi in piedi e riuscendoci solo dopo un minuto buono di manovre e dita ficcate a forza nei cucini del divano per tirarsi su in uno sforzo talmente sovraumano da far pensare che le ossa, quella poca carne che le ricopre e la pelle gli pesino addosso più di macigni. – Scusa.  
\- Infilatele nel culo, le tue scuse. – risponde Vinicio senza pietà, - Avevi promesso che avresti smesso. Mi sono fidato di te e delle tue promesse e del tuo cervello marcio, ma non avrei mai dovuto, e me ne pento.  
Alessandro abbassa lo sguardo, mortificato. Le braccia incrociate dietro la schiena, sembra uno scolaretto degli anni ’40, gli manca soltanto il grembiule nero ed il fiocco al collo.  
\- Mi dispiace. – esala in un sospiro spento.  
\- Stai zitto. – risponde sbrigativamente Vinicio. Poi si guarda intorno. – Dov’è il tuo borsone? – domanda. Alessandro gli solleva addosso uno sguardo smarrito e scuote il capo. Vinicio grugnisce infastidito, i pugni stretti lungo i fianchi. – Prendi un po’ di roba per stare via qualche giorno, devi andartene.  
Lo sguardo di Alessandro si fa ancora più confuso.  
\- Dove? – chiede. Dovrebbe chiedere perché, ma ovviamente non ci sta abbastanza con la testa da capirlo, e Vinicio gli si muove incontro, lo afferra per una spalla e lo trascina verso la sua camera da letto. Alessandro incespica ad ogni passo, riesce a malapena a reggersi in piedi ed ogni scivolone lo costringe ad un gemito addolorato. Il suo lungo corpo magro si muove a scatti, come se ogni movimento gli incrinasse le ossa. – Vinicio, aspe’—  
\- Se non muovi il culo, domani ti piomba la Piesse in casa. – dice d’un fiato. Alessandro si volta a guardarlo con gli occhi spaventati ed enormi come quelli di un bambino. – Hanno beccato un tipo. Ha fatto il tuo nome. Muoviti, dobbiamo portarti fuori da Roma.  
Alessandro annuisce lentamente, senza chiedere altro. Comincia a muoversi per la stanza, raccatta un vecchio borsone consunto con la cerniera rotta e le maniglie logore e ci ficca dentro roba alla rinfusa, un paio di magliette, qualche paio di mutande, un po’ di calzini, quasi tutti spaiati, una felpa, uno spazzolino dalle setole tutte spettinate. Poi si volta a guardarlo, l’aria persa, gli occhi arrossati, la barba di due giorni, i ricci tutti arruffati sulla testa. Vinicio si sente morire qualcosa dentro e il suo cervello, senza permesso, pensa “questo è l’ultimo”. Poi la sua coscienza si risveglia e, ancora una volta, lui spinge il pensiero lontano da sé. L’ultimo di cosa? L’ultimo perché? Non può pensarci, adesso. Deve portarlo via da Roma. Immediatamente.  
Lo infagotta in una felpa che sa di sudore, fumo e dopobarba stantio, gli cala il cappuccio sulla testa e si carica il borsone in spalla, spingendolo verso la porta, giù dalle scale, all’esterno dell’edificio. Alessandro si lascia maneggiare come una bambola di pezza, si lascia condurre fino alla macchina e si lascia distendere sul sedile posteriore, e poi coprire con un vecchio plaid a scacchi.  
\- Appiattisciti. – dice Vinicio, sistemando il borsone sotto i sedili. La massa di ossa scricchiolanti, tremanti e infreddolite di Alessandro, sotto la coperta, annuisce incerta.  
Vinicio si mette alla guida ed attraversa Roma in silenzio, scegliendo solo vie secondarie, evitando le arterie principali, evitando il Raccordo. Gira a vuoto a Trastevere per mezz’ora circa, le mani fisse sul volante, gli occhi fissi sulla strada, nel tentativo di lasciarsi alle spalle qualsiasi tipo di scorta non richiesta Francesco possa inavvertitamente avergli attaccato al culo quando è partito da casa di Alessandro e poi imbocca l’Appia Nuova in direzione Albano, via da Roma, via lungo la statale a notte fonda, l’aria fresca ed umida dei laghi in arrivo, il profumo dell’erba bagnata, la rassicurante uniformità del cielo di notte.  
E poi becca il posto di blocco.  
E si dice, cazzo, ma chi me l’ha fatto fare. Ma chi è stato il genio che gli ha messo in testa che una cosa del genere fosse possibile, che potesse mai funzionare? Non solo il piano per portare Alessandro fuori di lì, ma tutto, ogni cosa, lui in questo ruolo, lui e Francesco insieme, questa storia che lo fa impazzire.  
Se ne accorge in tempo, fortunatamente. Ferma la macchina, spegne le luci, respira piano l’odore della notte e si chiede, e mo’ che cazzo faccio?  
\- Tutto okay? – chiede la voce bassissima di Alessandro, sepolta sotto uno strato di coperta ed un altro, più spesso, di paura. Vinicio si volta indietro, solleva il plaid e guarda il suo viso pallido, i suoi occhi spauriti, le labbra che tremano. Se fosse in condizioni diverse, si potrebbe ragionare. Potrebbe portarlo da Marco e potrebbe pensare a qualcosa di differente. Potrebbe perfino pensare di prepararlo a farsi torchiare da Francesco, a passare una notte o più d’una in cella in attesa dell’avvocato, si potrebbe per lo meno provare, ma così? In queste condizioni? Mandarlo allo sbaraglio nelle mani di Francesco e rischiare tutto per un ragazzino stupido e debole e inaffidabile che trema come una foglia disteso sotto un plaid a scacchi, con le unghie tutte mangiucchiate per l’ansia e certe occhiaie fino al pavimento che c’è quasi da sperare che Francesco, vedendolo, si muova a pietà e lo mandi in ospedale invece che in galera.  
Alessandro, in queste condizioni – peggio ancora: Alessandro, domani mattina, lontano dalla droga da dodici ore e con una notte insonne alle spalle –, non reggerebbe neanche tre minuti di interrogatorio. Neanche tre secondi.  
Vinicio forza un sorriso sulle labbra e gli sistema di nuovo la coperta sulla testa.  
\- Tutto okay. – gli dice, - Non ti preoccupare.  
Riaccende la macchina e fa inversione, tornando indietro. I suoi pensieri cambiano forma, si raffreddano, si condensano in una massa piena, ma chiara. Accende la radio, che sa Dio per che cazzo di motivo è sintonizzata su Radio Margherita. In onda c’è Orietta Berti che canta Romagna Mia, e Vinicio la fischietta tutto il tempo mentre riprende l’Appia Nuova, stavolta in direzione Roma, e poi devia sulle stradicciole sterrate attorno al Palacavicchi. Se ne tiene ben lontano e si inoltra il più possibile in profondità in quei territori senza nome, senza recinzioni, quelle esangui terre di nessuno che, a decenni alterni, questo o quell’erede pretende per sé dopo aver ignorato la loro esistenza per anni.  
Ferma la macchina e spegne le luci e, una volta spente quelle, non resta acceso nient’altro oltre la luna e le stelle, troppo lontane per illuminare davvero.  
\- Siamo arrivati? – domanda Alessandro, da dentro la macchina. Vinicio, richiudendosi lo sportello alle spalle, si volta a guardare la sua sagoma nera oltre il finestrino. Lo osserva togliersi la coperta dalla testa e issarsi a sedere, guardandosi intorno con aria confusa.  
\- Scendi, dai. – gli dice, aprendogli lo sportello, - Siamo arrivati.  
Alessandro annuisce e scivola fuori dalla macchina, continuando a guardarsi intorno. È buio pesto e non si vede niente nel raggio di chilometri.  
\- Ma qui? – domanda incerto, - Non c’è niente, qui.  
\- Sì che c’è, - lo rassicura Vinicio con una breve pacca sulla spalla, - Daje, Alessa’, pre-endi quel borsone e movite, che non posso sta’ qua tutta la notte. Dai.  
\- Okay, scusa, scusa. – borbotta lui, allungandosi a recuperare il borsone da sotto il sedile e poi richiudendo lo sportello. – Dove? – domanda poi.  
Vinicio fa un cenno col capo, una direzione qualsiasi. Non si premura neanche di specificarla, Alessandro ne capirà una, ed a questo punto una vale l’altra. Lo osserva annuire, sistemarsi il borsone in spalla e poi girarsi, e cominciare a camminare seguendo una linea dritta davanti a sé. Ha gli occhi bassi, fissi su dove mette i piedi, ma continua ad incespicare.  
Vinicio prende un respiro profondo. Poi infila la mano nella giacca e tira fuori la semiautomatica. Il silenziatore è nascosto nel bagagliaio, e Vinicio, metodicamente, recupera le chiavi della macchina, lo apre, rovista al suo interno per qualche secondo e poi lo avvita sulla bocca dell’arma aiutandosi con la luce automatica che si è accesa dentro la macchina quando ha aperto il portellone.  
Lo richiude, ed è di nuovo buio, ed è di nuovo silenzio, eccezion fatta per i grilli e per i passi soffici di Alessandro sull’erba.  
Quando spara, è soffice anche il colpo.

*

Va a casa di Marco, sapendo che lo troverà sveglio. Marco sembra non dormire mai, o farlo comunque molto raramente. Sembra sempre avere cose molto più importanti da fare che restare tranquillo a dormire.  
Vinicio ha la maglietta sporca di sangue, e non ha più la giacca. Ha dovuto annodarla attorno alla testa bucata di Alessandro per non lasciarsi dietro pezzi di cervello come la traccia delle briciole di pane di Hansel e Gretel.  
Vedendolo, Marco non fa una piega. Gli lascia la porta aperta perché lui possa entrare e si allontana a grandi passi, perdendosi nel buio profondo del corridoio e riemergendone qualche secondo dopo con un pigiama pulito.  
\- Ora vai a farti una doccia, - gli dice, - E ti cambi. E poi ti metti a letto.  
Vinicio annuisce distrattamente, la mente altrove, non sa nemmeno lui dove, ancora incatenata alla campagna buia sulla terra arida e secca della quale Alessandro ha esalato l’ultimo respiro, forse. Un altro cadavere a lastricare la via della loro ascesa verso il niente.  
Vinicio annuisce, ma non prende il pigiama che Marco gli porge, e non si dirige in bagno seguendo una via che conosce a memoria ormai da anni. Piuttosto si lascia ricadere sul divano, pesante come un cadavere, più pesante del corpo esangue di Alessandro tutto rannicchiato e contorto nel bagagliaio, e fissa il vuoto di fronte a sé. Non ha ancora pianto e sinceramente non si sente in grado di farlo, anche se vorrebbe e forse dovrebbe. Pensa a Francesco e gli si confonde il cervello. Non sa come uscirne, non da questo. Ci penserà un’altra volta.  
Marco sospira, e si siede al suo fianco.  
\- Dov’è? – gli chiede, pratico.  
\- In macchina. – risponde lui, accogliendo favorevolmente il tentativo di portare la conversazione su argomenti pratici.  
Marco annuisce.  
\- Ci penseremo domani mattina, di buon’ora. – dice, - Andrà tutto bene. – e poi, siccome Vinicio annuisce ma non dice niente, gli appoggia una mano sulla spalla e, stringendo appena la presa, aggiunge, - Sono sicuro che non avevi alternativa, Vinicio. Hai fatto tutto ciò che potevi. Sei stato bravo. Ora non pensarci più.  
Vinicio rilascia indietro il capo e fissa il soffitto scuro con gli occhi socchiusi per qualche istante. Poi deglutisce un grumo di dolore che più scende lungo l’esofago e più diventa intenso, e che proprio quando lui crede che non riuscirà più a liberarsene e lo soffocherà, invece, scompare.  
Solo dopo, si alza per andare a farsi una doccia, portando con sé il pigiama pulito di Marco.

*

Francesco si presenta personalmente a casa del Marverti il giorno dopo, alle otto del mattino, puntuale come una sveglia. Non ce lo trova dentro, ma onestamente si sarebbe stupito di più del contrario. Il problema è che il Marverti, apparentemente, non è da nessuna parte. Nessuno lo vede, per le strade, nei luoghi che è solito frequentare, con le persone con cui è solito parlare.  
Nelle due settimane che passano da quel buco nell’acqua a quando il cadavere viene ritrovato, Francesco sfascia il divano-letto ed una buona metà del servizio di piatti della Barilla preso coi punti del Carrefour. Poi Jesus viene ad annunciargli il ritrovamento del cadavere con una faccia da festa del santo patrono, perché come tutti i segugi quando trova l’osso è talmente felice da dimenticarsi che non c’è rimasto neanche un briciolo di carne attaccato.  
Alla notizia, Francesco si copre il viso con entrambe le mani. Jesus, allarmato, gli si avvicina, e gli appoggia una mano sulla spalla.  
\- Oh, - dice, - Che c’è? Che succede?  
Succede che è tutto finito, non c’è più speranza. Succede che il Marverti era l’unica possibilità che gli restava di tenere da parte Vinicio. Avrebbe fatto il possibile, se fosse riuscito ad acciuffare Marverti prima che gli mettessero le mani addosso i suoi. L’avrebbe chiuso in una stanza senza cibo né acqua per giorni, se necessario, finché non si sarebbe deciso a firmare una deposizione che Francesco sarebbe stato disposto a scrivere di suo pugno, in cui si sarebbe addossato la colpa di ogni cosa, tenendo fuori qualsiasi altra persona coinvolta.  
Non c’è più nessuna speranza di riuscire a farlo, adesso. Adesso è tutto finito e non c’è nient’altro che Francesco possa fare se non seguire la strada che la legge gli impone.  
Fino a pochi mesi fa ne sarebbe stato entusiasta. Non voleva altro, trovare la banda che teneva sotto scacco Roma ed annientarla. Adesso, il solo pensiero di poterci finalmente riuscire gli scarica sulle spalle un peso che non è sicuro di riuscire a sostenere. È stanco e demotivato e, se ripensa a Vinicio, sa che la vita non riuscirà mai a dargli altro in grado di renderlo altrettanto felice. Anche se era tutta una menzogna, anche se Vinicio non ha fatto che prenderlo in giro per mesi, nessun altro, mai, riuscirà a renderlo più felice di quanto è stato con lui. E niente potrà ridarglielo. Qualsiasi cosa abbia vissuto fino a ieri ormai è persa per sempre. Qualsiasi brandello di cuore gli fosse rimasto, è stato strappato via.  
Ma non può dirlo a Jesus. Non può dirlo a nessuno. Può solo guardarsi allo specchio – guardati allo specchio, la senti la stanchezza arrampicarsi lungo la spina dorsale, farsi strada sottopelle, fra i muscoli, nelle ossa, non la senti infiacchirti lo spirito, indebolirti il corpo, non la senti cambiare la tua percezione della realtà, non ti ricordi lo sguardo di Andrea, il buio assoluto oltre i suoi occhi scuri, quanto lontano sei da quel burrone, quanti passi ti mancano prima di lanciarti nel vuoto e lasciarti cadere? – può solo guardarsi allo specchio e fingere di essere qualcun altro, qualcuno a cui non importa, qualcuno a cui importa ancora qualcosa.  
\- Niente. – risponde, - Andiamo.  
Quando arrivano sul posto, trovano una squadra al gran completo armata di martelli pneumatici che cerca di spaccare un blocco di cemento grosso quanto la cabina di un ascensore.  
\- L’abbiamo tirato fuori da un pilastro. – dice uno dei ragazzi, asciugandosi il sudore dalla fronte col guantone protettivo, - Scuola siciliana.  
Francesco rabbrividisce, ripensa a Bocci e al suo capretto. Poi mette via il pensiero.  
Da una parte di blocco già in frantumi esce una mano ed un abbondante pezzo di avambraccio. Le impronte confermano l’identità del soggetto. È lui, senza possibilità di errore.  
\- Il responsabile dei lavori ha chiamato in centrale stamattina. – lo informa laconicamente Jesus, - Questo blocco non risultava nella sua documentazione e non si riusciva a capire chi l’avesse fatto. Ha ritenuto opportuno informare le autorità.  
In perfetto silenzio, Francesco annuisce. Osserva il blocco sgretolarsi un centimetro dopo l’altro, cedere il passo ai martelli pneumatici, rivelare uno dopo l’altro i pezzi del cadavere del Marverti. Vengono fuori un gomito, poi una spalla, un torace, dei fianchi. Le gambe, il collo, la testa. Ha gli occhi chiusi, Marverti, è pallido e grigio di morte e cemento. Ha anche un buco dietro la testa, Marverti, un proiettile gli ha trapassato la nuca, è esploso nel suo cervello e poi s’è andato a conficcare nel centro esatto dell’osso frontale. Sotto la pelle tirata e cinerea c’è un bozzetto a testimoniarlo. L’ematoma violaceo tutto attorno non è ancora sbiadito e non sbiadirà mai.  
Ha l’aria tesa, il Marverti. Dorme un sonno agitato.  
“Ti sta bene, stronzo,” pensa Francesco, mettendo via l’ultimo brandello di umanità che gli resta, “Ti sta bene, pezzo di merda.”  
Il referto dell’autopsia arriva puntuale sulla sua scrivania un paio di giorni dopo, firmato da Giovanna. Il ragazzo era talmente pieno di roba che c’è da stupirsi che riuscisse ancora a camminare sulle proprie gambe, prima di morire. È morto a causa del colpo alla testa e l’immersione nel cemento è stata postuma, ad almeno sei ore di distanza dal decesso. Sono state rilevate tracce di erba e terriccio sui vestiti a sufficienza da far pensare che la morte possa essere occorsa in campagna o in un parco.  
Francesco scorre il testo in silenzio, seduto sul divano nuovo a casa. È scomodo e lo odia, ma era l’unico che potesse permettersi all’IKEA e deve farselo bastare.  
Nel referto non c’è niente di interessante, niente che non potesse già immaginare da sé. Continua a leggerlo e a rileggerlo come se solo così facendo potesse trovare un nuovo senso alle parole, ma l’effetto che ottiene è l’esatto contrario. Dopo un’ora, nessuna delle parole ha più un significato riconoscibile. E lui, in più, ha un tremendo mal di testa.  
Lo squillo del campanello risuona troppo forte, troppo fastidioso nel silenzio assoluto dell’appartamento. È troppo improvviso e inaspettato per non coglierlo di sorpresa, e Francesco raddrizza la schiena in un movimento repentino, quasi doloroso, allarmato. Ci mette qualche secondo a rendersi conto che non sta succedendo niente di grave, che è solo il campanello, è solo un altro essere umano che vuole parlare con lui.  
Potrebbe essere Vinicio. Il pensiero lo disturba. Non è pronto a parlare con lui. Non ancora, non adesso – forse mai.  
Si alza in piedi – nel mentre, il campanello squilla ancora, e lui risponde “arrivo, arrivo” in un automatismo meccanico. Non riconosce la propria stessa voce, è come venisse da fuori, da qualcun altro. Certo non dal suo corpo, perché lui non l’ha pensata e non ricorda di aver chiesto alle sue labbra di pronunciarla.  
Oltre la porta lo aspetta la figura slanciata di Giovanna, avvolta nei soliti abiti neri, i capelli biondi sparati sulla testa ed un’espressione di scazzo da manuale dipinta sul volto.  
\- No, dico, - borbotta, spingendolo indietro per entrare in casa, - Fai con comodo.  
Francesco non cambia neanche espressione mentre si lascia mettere da parte. Giovanna entra e fa come fosse a casa propria, al solito. Si guarda intorno ed inarca un sopracciglio.  
\- Hai cambiato qualcosa, in questa stanza. – sentenzia asciutta.  
\- Il divano. – risponde lui, chiudendo la porta, - Ho spaccato il mio ed ho dovuto comprarne uno nuovo.  
Giovanna gli lancia un’occhiata di sbieco e sembra voler dire qualcosa, ma decide di rinunciare con un sospiro.  
\- Non commenterò. – dice. Dopodiché si siede. – Francesco, vieni qui.  
Lui inarca un sopracciglio, infastidito dal suo tono improvvisamente serio.  
\- Che c’è? – domanda, senza avvicinarsi di un passo.  
\- Devo parlarti. – risponde lei, battendo un paio di pacche sul cuscino accanto a lei, - Devi togliermi una curiosità.  
Francesco rotea gli occhi ma acconsente a sedersi al suo fianco, con uno sbuffo irritato.  
\- Cosa. – sbotta, invitandola a proseguire.  
\- Il tatuaggio. – dice lei, - L’hanno cancellato dal referto un’altra volta, è vero?  
La notizia sottintesa – dunque, anche il Marverti aveva un tatuaggio. Proprio come l’Infascelli – non lo sorprende, così come non lo sorprende sapere che qualcuno ha messo le mani sul referto per modificarlo prima che potesse arrivare sulla sua scrivania. A questo punto, dubita che possa esistere ancora qualcosa, in tutta questa storia, in grado di turbarlo. Si limita a sospirare, appoggiandosi stancamente allo schienale.  
\- Sì. – risponde, recuperando il referto che ha abbandonato sul tavolino per aprire la porta e porgendolo a Giovanna perché possa controllare da sé. Lei sfoglia le pagine un paio di volte, leggendo con attenzione, e poi torna a guardarlo.  
\- Fra’, questa è una prova. – dice, riconsegnandogli la copia, - Un solo tatuaggio non significa niente, ma questo ragazzo aveva lo stesso identico tatuaggio del primo morto, sul polso. Lo stesso. RXIII. Non può essere una coincidenza, è come minimo un segno di appartenenza. Magari ad una banda con questo nome. Non è importante?  
Francesco la guarda senza emozione. Sostiene a lungo il suo sguardo, e poi, semplicemente, scrolla le spalle.  
\- Immagino di sì. – dice atono.  
Giovanna aggrotta le sopracciglia.  
\- “Immagini”? – domanda. Francesco scrolla le spalle un’altra volta ed i lineamenti del volto di Giovanna si distendono in un’espressione a metà fra lo stupito e il dispiaciuto. – Francesco… - lo chiama, appoggiandogli una mano sull’avambraccio, - Che ti è successo?  
Forse è il tono con cui pone la domanda, quel misto di preoccupazione e tenerezza dal quale Francesco si sente avvolgere come quando da piccolo giocava in cortile con gli altri bambini e per qualche motivo si faceva male ma cercava di fare di tutto per non darlo a vedere a papà, così che lui non gli lanciasse il solito, distratto “ti fa bene, così cresci più in fretta” che gli scavava voragini nello stomaco ogni volta che glielo sentiva pronunciare, e mamma, invece, sempre discreta, sempre gentile, gli si inginocchiava accanto e gli diceva “che c’è, Francesco?”, e lui smetteva di trattenere le lacrime perché sapeva di poterle nascondere contro la sua spalla, sul suo petto profumato di lavanda, mentre lei gli accarezzava la schiena e sussurrava “va tutto bene, va tutto bene, mettiamo un cerotto e passa tutto, tesoro”. Forse è questo, forse è solo che non ce la fa più. Che non riesce a far fronte a tutto questo da solo. Ci ha provato, ma non può. Non più. E non importa quanto sia stupido e ridicolo e infantile, scoppia a piangere, rumorosamente, come un bambino, e non ci prova nemmeno a fermarsi, neanche ci pensa, tanto sa già che non ci riuscirebbe.  
\- Oddio, France’! – balbetta Giovanna, spaventata dalla violenza della sua reazione, poggiandogli entrambe le mani sulle spalle e cercando di calmarlo, - Oddio, non fare così, dimmi che t’è successo.  
E Francesco parla. Parla e non trattiene niente, racconta la sua storia con Vinicio dal primo istante all’ultimo, e mentre ne fa il riassunto si rende conto che è stata solo felicità. Mesi interi di sola felicità. Mesi interi di bugie, ma nondimeno. E gli si spezza il cuore. Gli si spezza il cuore, perché ora lo sa, ed ora è finita.  
Giovanna lo ascolta, accarezzandogli la schiena lentamente, senza commentare, senza interromperlo. Lo ascolta in silenzio mentre parla e, quando smette di parlare e continua semplicemente a piangere, lo ascolta fare anche quello finché le lacrime non si asciugano da sé, i singhiozzi si placano, il ritmo del suo respiro torna regolare.  
\- Francesco. – dice quindi, chinandosi appena su di lui, - Devi esserne sicuro. E poi sai cosa devi fare.  
Mentre ascolta le sue parole, Francesco fissa il referto chiuso e poggiato sul tavolo. Piangere l’ha prosciugato. Riesce a vedere con chiarezza quasi spaventosa quello che accadrà nelle prossime ore. Non fa più nemmeno male.

*

Il divano di Vinicio è molto più bello del suo, ma anche molto più scomodo. Non che il suo divano a basso costo dell’IKEA sia davvero comodo, ma quello di Vinicio non è solo scomodo, è _inadatto_ ad accogliere il corpo umano. Sembra disegnato per restare lì, immobile, intoccabile, un’opera d’arte più che un divano.  
 _È a questo che ti servono tutti i soldi che fai ammazzando la gente?_ , vorrebbe domandargli, così, a bruciapelo, e non gl’interessa nemmeno di quanto sia banale e stupido e qualunquista il solo concetto dietro alla domanda, _A riempire casa tua di divani scomodi, di brutti quadri, di orribili soprammobili costosi?_  
A ripensarci adesso, avrebbe dovuto capire subito che Vinicio doveva essere del giro, solo posando gli occhi sull’arredamento di casa sua. È così tipico di quelli come lui riempire casa propria con la peggiore merda sul mercato, purché costi più dello stipendio annuale di un qualsiasi impiegato. È una delle prime cose che t’insegnano, all’accademia. L’infanzia vissuta nella povertà, il sentimento di rivalsa che porta all’eccesso, l’acquisto compulsivo mirato anche inconsciamente ad esibire la nuova ricchezza faticosamente costruita negli anni. Avrebbe dovuto capirlo prima, avrebbe dovuto capirlo subito, dalla macchina, dai vestiti, dal cellulare, dall’orologio. È stato un idiota. Ne paga le conseguenze.  
Vinicio gli porta il caffè. Le tazzine sono di design. Anche il servizio di piatti durante il pranzo lo era, Francesco lo ricorda bene. Perché tutti questi particolari non l’hanno colpito da subito? Si sente come se fosse uscito di casa sotto la pioggia ma si fosse accorto del fatto solo perché improvvisamente si è ritrovato bagnato da capo a piedi. Non è normale, non è da lui. Vinicio l’ha confuso – lui si è lasciato confondere.  
Si china a recuperare la propria tazzina e sorseggia il caffè in silenzio. Vinicio sembra intenderlo come un segnale di via libera e fa lo stesso. Non parlano per interi minuti, il tempo che impiegano a bere centellinando il caffè come volessero rimandare quel dialogo il più a lungo possibile. È proprio così, tant’è che Francesco comincia a convincersi che, quando finalmente parleranno, sarà per dirsi qualcosa di importante. Sì, pensa, quando parleranno saranno chiari e precisi, andranno dritti al punto, e ciò che diranno sarà risolutivo, e in qualche modo ne verranno fuori. Non può essere altrimenti, perché in caso contrario tutta quest’attesa non si spiegherebbe. E proprio mentre Francesco è più certo che ormai Vinicio stia rimandando il momento solo per cercare le parole più adatte per spiegargli tutto in modo da risolvere il problema, Vinicio parla.  
\- Fa caldo, oggi, mh? – domanda.  
A Francesco la sua voce non fa alcun effetto. Si appoggia indietro contro lo schienale del divano e fissa quel che resta del proprio caffè nella tazzina.  
\- Già. – risponde. Poi si volta a guardarlo. – Non ci vedevamo da un po’, eh? – dice.  
Vinicio si irrigidisce subito, ma forza sulle labbra un sorriso appena intimidito, avvicinandosi appena.  
\- Ho immaginato che dovessi essere impegnato col lavoro. – dice, - Visto come sei scappato via l’altra volta.  
Francesco annuisce vago. Non è nemmeno una vera bugia.  
\- Ti sono mancato? – chiede. Il tono infantile della sua voce stride alle sue orecchie per prime. Ma vuole saperlo, ha bisogno— ha davvero bisogno—  
\- Sì. – risponde Vinicio. La sua voce è calma, bassa. Onesta. Lo è sempre stata. Francesco non è mai riuscito a percepire le menzogne in ciò che gli diceva. Credeva di avere un istinto, per queste cose, credeva fosse una di quelle qualità che la vita in polizia ti conferisce come certi attributi speciali nei romanzi, certe armi che ti rendono più forte, certe armature che ti rendono più resistente.  
Ha romanzato molto, della sua vita, se ne rende conto adesso che il suo crudo realismo lo colpisce dritto in faccia uno schiaffo dopo l’altro. I buoni non vincono sempre, non si trova sempre un modo per risolvere la situazione senza mai perdere nulla. Si perde sempre qualcosa. Sempre, invariabilmente, lasci indietro pezzi di te stesso che non riavrai mai. E quello che ti resta è sempre quello che ti fa più male. Il ricordo del sapore delle labbra della persona che ami, del calore della sua pelle contro la tua, della sensazione fisica della sua presenza al tuo fianco.  
Vinicio lo bacia, e dentro quel bacio c’è più malinconia che amore, più nostalgia che desiderio. È un addio prima di un ti amo, uno scusa prima di un confesso.  
Si stringono l’uno all’altro cercandosi addosso le tracce di un passato recente, così recente che sembra impossibile averlo già perduto. Si respirano addosso i giorni pigri passati a letto, gli scherzi mentre facevano colazione all’una, pranzo a mezzanotte e cena alle sei del mattino, le passeggiate sul lungotevere a lagnarsi della puzza e dei gabbiani e dei piccioni e dei turisti chiassosi in branchi da centinaia di individui, peggio degli gnu nella Savana, diceva Vinicio, e Francesco rideva, “Il Re Leone?”, e lui rispondeva “National Geographic, ragazzino”, ed era facile e stupido ed era bello proprio perché era facile e stupido, ed infinito e tutto chiuso in un istante brevissimo.  
L’eternità degli attimi, pensa Francesco mentre le labbra di Vinicio gli scorrono addosso e lui non riesce a concentrarsi sulla sensazione perché tutto quello che vede è cosa succederà dopo, e come, e quando, e perché, dove abbiamo perso l’eternità degli attimi? Ho mai vissuto questa relazione come se dovesse avere un futuro? O c’era qualcosa, dentro di me, un sesto senso che mi ha impedito di crederci davvero fin dal primo istante? Perché, adesso che la sua mente si svuota di ogni cosa e resta solo il piacere, abbagliante, assoluto, delle mani di Vinicio sul suo corpo, delle sue spinte forti dentro di lui, delle sue labbra ovunque, lui non ha mai pensato al suo futuro con Vinicio coniugandolo al futuro semplice. “Domani andiamo”, diceva, “dopodomani facciamo”, “fra tre giorni ci vediamo”, ma non c’era prospettiva. Mai “un giorno saremo”, “un giorno avremo”, “un giorno ci guarderemo indietro e rideremo”, le più banali delle proiezioni future, tutte le fantasie alle quali gli innamorati si divertono ad abbandonarsi anche quando non credono davvero che riusciranno a realizzarle.  
L’idea di una famiglia, di un paio di bambini qualora fosse stato possibile. Di un appartamento tutto loro, del conto in banca in comune, di una macchina comprata insieme, delle serate sul divano per sempre, dei risvegli nello stesso letto per sempre, di qualcosa di condiviso per sempre, per sempre, per sempre, l’idea stessa di quel _per sempre_ , esistono parole più facili da pronunciare, per un innamorato?, ti amerò _per sempre_ , sono tuo _per sempre_ , ti voglio con me _sempre sempre sempre_.  
Lui non l’ha mai detto. Non l’ha mai nemmeno pensato. E Vinicio nemmeno, e forse questo vuol dire qualcosa. O forse no, ma a questo punto nemmeno gl’importa più. A questo punto, forse, per consolarsi sarebbe in grado di pensare tutto e il contrario di tutto. E può concedersi una piccola bugia anche lui, concedersi di credere di non averci mai davvero creduto, nella speranza che questo basti a cancellare la delusione.  
Si addormentano stretti l’uno all’altro, e poi si allontanano durante la notte. Francesco rotola a sinistra, cerca spazio e se lo prende, Vinicio rotola a destra, si raggomitola in una palla come per proteggere tutte le parti più vulnerabili del proprio corpo, e quando Francesco si sveglia, verso le tre del mattino, non si stanno più toccando, e l’aria fra loro è gelida, come le lenzuola dove i loro corpi non le scaldano col proprio tepore.  
Si solleva a sedere il più discretamente possibile, poi si alza in piedi e gira attorno al letto. Vinicio è a malapena coperto, e Francesco osserva il suo corpo con attenzione, come non ha mai fatto prima. È quasi ridicolo quanto sia facile trovargli addosso un tatuaggio molto simile a quello del Marverti e dell’Infascelli. Non lo stesso, non RXIII, ma SVII. Non sul polpaccio, né sul polso, ma sulla caviglia. Un numero diverso, una lettera diversa, un significato differente, un segnale che gli attraversa il cervello con una chiarezza mai sperimentata, non era il nome della banda, era una divisione territoriale, i rioni, i quartieri e i suburbi di Roma, RXIII, Trastevere, in mano all’Infascelli prima, passato in eredità al Marverti dopo, SVII, Portuense, ironicamente la Magliana, in mano a Vinicio, in mano all’uomo che ama, scritto sul suo corpo, una sigla minuscola sulla caviglia, una scritta che Francesco gli ha già visto addosso quante, centinaia di volte?, durante il sesso, dopo la doccia, mentre si spogliava, prima che si rivestisse, senza mai notarla. Mai, neanche una volta.  
Resta lì ad osservarlo perché non c’è nient’altro che può fare. Non saprebbe dire quanto tempo dopo, Vinicio si rigira fra le lenzuola, espira profondamente ed allunga un braccio, cercando il suo corpo nel sonno. Non lo trova, e questo lo costringe a svegliarsi d’improvviso, confusamente. Nella luce giallastra dei lampioni che filtra attraverso gli scuri semichiusi, Francesco osserva la sua espressione corrucciata e poi i suoi occhi, ancora pesanti di sonno, schiuderli e cercarlo nel buio.  
Gli sorride, e lo fa genuinamente, anche se tristemente. Vinicio sbatte le palpebre e legge in quel sorriso tutto ciò che gli serve sapere per capire, anche lui, che non c’è nient’altro da fare.  
Si solleva a sedere a fatica, e rifiuta di guardarlo negli occhi. Resta in silenzio, mentre i rumori della strada, lievi ma presenti, così tipici della notte – un’auto che frena in lontananza, risate di ragazzi, i gatti in amore col loro lamento straziante simile al pianto di un neonato ma più violento –, riempiono gli spazi vuoti fra di loro. Distanze che si allargano a dismisura, istante dopo istante.  
\- Questa potrebbe essere stata la nostra ultima volta insieme. – dice Francesco. Le sue parole hanno un che di solenne, un che di definitivo, nonostante la voce bassa e incerta con la quale sono state pronunciate. – Anzi, - si corregge, quel sorriso triste che si allarga appena, - Anzi, sicuramente è così. Ora, tu puoi dirmi la verità di tua spontanea iniziativa, ed io posso provare ad aiutarti, oppure puoi restare zitto. Qualunque sarà la tua scelta, comunque, sappi che io non vi mollo. Vinicio. – lo richiama, e il suo tono è quasi perentorio. Lui si costringe a sollevare gli occhi e guardarlo. – Questa cosa… mi è rimasto solo questo. Non ho nient’altro. Dovrete farmi fuori per impedirmi di inseguirvi finché non vi avrò sbattuto tutti dentro, dal primo all’ultimo.  
Vinicio torna ad abbassare lo sguardo, perché non vuole più vederlo così. Nella sua mente si affollano istantanee di ricordi così recenti da non sembrare neanche memorie. Il sorriso di Francesco, la sua risata da ragazzino, il modo in cui corruga la fronte quando è perplesso, quant’è ridicolo quando si lascia crescere i baffi. È così che vuole ricordarlo. Non com’è adesso, distante e diverso e freddo e così tanto in alto, sopra di lui, da sembrare irraggiungibile.  
Annuisce, però. Gli fa segno di avere capito. Solo perché non vuole sentirgli ripetere tutto un’altra volta.  
\- Non devi rispondermi subito. – dice Francesco, alzandosi in piedi. La sua ombra si allunga, sfiora la parete di fronte. Non è più quella di un uomo, è qualcosa di diverso. È l’ombra da cui Vinicio scappa da quando era ragazzino. Dalla prima volta che Marco gli si è avvicinato e, sorridendo sfacciato, a due centimetri dal suo volto, ha sussurrato “pijamose Roma”, e poi è scoppiato a ridere di se stesso, di loro, di quell’ambizione ridicola, con la consapevolezza di potercela fare, credendo esclusivamente nelle proprie forze e nella forza della propria determinazione.  
Quel giorno, nell’esatto istante in cui Vinicio ha detto sì, quell’ombra ha allungato le sue sottili dita nere su di lui, e Vinicio si è messo a scappare, ed ha capito che la sua sarebbe stata una vita in fuga eterna. Ed oggi quell’ombra è qui. È qui, a due passi da lui. E continua ad allungarsi, ma nemmeno lo tocca.  
\- Aspetterò. – dice Francesco. E poi nient’altro. Il fruscio dei vestiti che indossa, il suono ovattato delle suole delle sue scarpe contro la moquette, la serratura della porta che scatta una volta e poi un’altra. E poi il respiro del vento, e la notte di Roma che continua a urlare nelle orecchie di Vinicio, coi suoi gatti, e i suoi ragazzi per strada, e le sue auto truccate, e la paura che martella nel petto al ritmo incessante dei battiti del suo cuore.

*

Francesco ritira dalle strade tutti i blocchi e tutti i poliziotti in borghese già dalla mattina dopo. A Vinicio, chiuso in casa al buio e con nessuna voglia di mettere mai più il naso per strada, viene a dirlo Alessandra, che entra col suo mazzo di chiavi.  
\- Mio Dio. – sbuffa, lanciando le chiavi sulla consolle e spezzando il silenzio che ha regnato incontrastato sull’appartamento per i due giorni precedenti, - Surreale. Anche abbastanza squallido. – poi alza la voce, - Dove sei?  
Vinicio non risponde. È a letto, dov’è rimasto praticamente da quando Francesco è andato via, eccezion fatta per le brevi trasferte al cesso. Dormire è un’attività piuttosto appagante, specie quando sai di non avere nient’altro di meglio da fare. La cosa vantaggiosa, poi, è che non si smette mai davvero di avere sonno. Quella della sonnolenza è una sensazione che il corpo è perfettamente programmato per ricreare a richiesta del suo proprietario. Sia quando non dormi, sia quando dormi troppo, puoi sempre dormire un po’ di più. È un modo facile per fare passare le ore quando sai di averne davanti troppe e non hai idea di come riempirle.  
Nonostante il suo silenzio, e l’irrazionale desiderio di fondersi con le lenzuola e scomparire alla vista, Alessandra riesce a trovarlo. Entra in camera ed accende la luce, fa una smorfia per la puzza di chiuso e per il movimento repentino e infantile con cui Vinicio si copre il viso e poi impreca sotto voce.  
\- Ma quanto sei un cazzone. – borbotta, spegnendo la luce e dirigendosi a grandi passi verso la finestra per spalancarla dopo aver lanciato lo zaino sul suo letto, - Sei patetico. Guarda che non hai più quindici anni.  
\- Non me lo sono mai fatto un periodo di lutto dopo la fine di una storia, quando avevo quindici anni. – ribatte Vinicio, la voce ruvida e stridente a causa del silenzio prolungato al quale è stata forzata. Si rigira fra le lenzuola, nascondendo il capo sotto il cuscino. È infastidito dalla luce, dal chiasso, dai rimproveri di Alessandra, dalla sua presenza stessa.  
\- Questo perché evidentemente a quindici anni eri meno cretino di quanto sei adesso. – insiste lei. Si avvicina al letto, afferrando il lenzuolo con entrambe le mani e strappandoglielo di dosso senza troppe cerimonie, - O forse perché da ragazzino eri innamorato solo di Marco e lui non ti ha mai lasciato. – conclude con una punta di acidità.  
Vinicio solleva il cuscino e le lancia un’occhiata infastidita.  
\- Non parlare di cose che non conosci. – le intima.  
Lei non si lascia intimorire e scrolla le spalle.  
\- Vieni fuori da quel letto del cazzo. – dice, - Devo parlarti.  
Dieci minuti dopo, Vinicio e sveglio, seduto sullo sgabello dietro la penisola di una cucina che odia, con in mano una tazzina di porcellana che odia, impegnato a bere un caffè che non odia soltanto perché il suo corpo ne sente un bisogno quasi fisico.  
\- Il tuo ragazzo ha sgombrato le strade. – gli dice Alessandra, affaccendandosi attorno alla lavastoviglie aperta per tirarne fuori i piatti lasciati lì dal pranzo di domenica, - Ieri, in mattinata. I ragazzi non sanno ancora bene che fare, ma Marco ha dato ordine di riprendere le attività come se niente fosse successo. – sospira, posa i piatti impilati l’uno sull’altro sul ripiano della cucina e poi si volta, appoggiando i gomiti alla penisola e guardando Vinicio con l’aria di una che non ha proprio per niente voglia di sentirsi dire cazzate. – Spiega. – dice semplicemente.  
Vinicio le racconta tutto meccanicamente. Non aggiunge nulla a quanto è successo, non le dice niente neanche di come si sente. Sarebbe inutile, e lo sa. Alessandra l’ha trovato in condizioni in cui non si era mai fatto trovare prima, e già da questo può dedurre tutto quello che gli passa per la testa.  
Lei lo ascolta in silenzio per qualche minuto, annuendo di tanto in tanto. Poi sospira ancora, sposta il peso del corpo da un piede all’altro dondolando un po’ sul posto e si passa una mano fra i capelli lunghi, grattandosi nervosamente la sommità della testa.  
\- Okay. – gli dice, - Vai da Marco.  
 _Vai da Marco_ , dice, e nel momento in cui lo dice lui sa già di non avere altra opzione. D’altronde, non ne ha mai veramente avute, nella sua vita. Marco è il principio e la fine di tutte le cose. Con Marco questa storia è iniziata, con lui, prima o poi finirà. Non è il tipo da lasciarsi alle spalle eredità, solo leggende. Vuole tutto quello che può afferrare, e lo vuole adesso, lo vuole per sé, perché non intende lasciare niente ai posteri, solo divorare tutto ciò che incontra per cercare di placare una fame che, non avendo mai davvero avuto un punto di origine, molto probabilmente non conoscerà mai sazietà.  
Alla fine, non è forse questo quello che tanto li attira, di lui? Il motivo per cui continuano a girargli intorno nonostante i sacrifici, e le sconfitte, e la segretezza, e il senso di sporcizia addosso, e il sangue, e le ferite, e i compagni morti? Devono tutto a lui. E ogni cosa è _colpa sua_.  
Perciò Vinicio si fa una doccia per tenersi sveglio, si fa la barba per dare una parvenza di umanità al proprio volto ed indossa dei vestiti puliti per cercare di tenersi attaccata addosso almeno un briciolo di dignità. Lascia Alessandra a casa propria e prende la macchina, attraversando la città verso l’appartamento di Marco. Non pensa neanche alla possibilità di non poterlo trovare lì, per qualche motivo Marco si fa sempre trovare, quando lo cerchi.  
È davanti al computer, quando Vinicio arriva. Consulta un foglio di Excel pieno di cifre, ogni tanto ne corregge qualcuna, ogni tanto evidenzia certe celle con un colore piuttosto che con un altro. È sempre stato un tipo metodico. Non gli serve davvero aggiornare questi grafici, ma continua a farlo perché è una cosa _seria_ e gli dà un senso del proprio _lavoro_. È un criminale che si comporta da general manager, Marco. Una bestia delle peggiori.  
Ruota sulla poltroncina girevole solo per offrirgli un vago cenno di saluto, e poi torna a fissare lo schermo, senza degnarlo di un altro sguardo.  
\- Hai rimesso i tuoi ragazzi per strada? – gli chiede dopo un po’, mentre Vinicio gli gira intorno, incerto su cosa dirgli. Lui non gli risponde. Lo osserva continuare a modificare le cifre per qualche secondo, ma quando lo sente cominciare a canticchiare sottovoce sospira ed appoggia le mani sullo schienale della poltroncina, spingendola a ruotare sul cardine.  
Marco gli punta addosso gli occhi spalancati in un’espressione più curiosa che stupita.  
\- Mbe’? – gli chiede, sbattendo le palpebre. Vinicio sospira, appoggia le mani sui braccioli della poltroncina e deglutisce.  
\- Francesco sa tutto. – dice.  
\- L’avevo immaginato. – ribatte Marco, annuendo, - Dimmi qualcosa che non so.  
È quasi spaventoso quanto poco Marco sia cambiato negli anni, quanto poco abbiano inciso sui suoi occhi, sulla sua espressione, sui modi di fare, tutte le cose che sono capitate loro. Tutte le morti e tutte le difficoltà. Il sangue gli scivola addosso senza neanche macchiargli i vestiti.  
\- Mi ha proposto di collaborare. Mi ha detto che può renderci le cose più semplici, se decidiamo di parlare. – abbassa lo sguardo, - Mi ha anche detto che, qualsiasi sia la nostra decisione, non si fermerà. È deciso a metterci dentro, ma può farlo con le buone o con le cattive. – torna a guardare Marco, concedendosi di sperare, contro tutto quello in cui crede, che possa scegliere la via più facile. – Che possibilità ci sono, Marco?  
Lui non risponde subito. Appoggia la schiena alla sedia ed accavalla le gambe nello spazio minuscolo fra le proprie ginocchia piegate e quelle tese di Vinicio. Poi, sulle sue labbra sottili si fa strada un sorriso strafottente, e d’improvviso hanno di nuovo entrambi quindici anni, e Marco è pronto a sterminare l’universo a mani nude per ottenere quello che vuole, e Vinicio ne ha una paura fottuta ma sa che lo seguirà in capo al mondo se solo lui farà tanto di chiederlo.  
\- Non ci sarebbe gusto ad andare giù senza combattere. – dice Marco. E con questo, Vinicio lo sa, la pratica è chiusa per davvero.

*

La stanchezza che si sente addosso non è motivata dalla fatica fisica. Se ne rende conto mentre entra in casa, stravolto, dopo dodici ore passate nella calma più placida, seduto alla propria scrivania, intento a firmare autorizzazioni e guardare con aria annoiata fuori dalla finestra. Questa stanchezza che sente, no, questa sensazione di esaurimento fisico e mentale, non c’entra niente con la fatica, e non c’entra niente col lavoro.  
Si chiude la porta alle spalle, espirando stancamente. Si appoggia alla porta e chiude gli occhi. Non accende la luce. Ha sonno e non ha fame, vuole solo rintanarsi nel proprio letto scomodo e non uscirne finché non sarà obbligato a farlo domani mattina.  
Decide di bypassare la doccia, per stasera. Si sente troppo pesante per reggersi in piedi. Sbottona la giacca, poi la camicia. Sfila i pantaloni e se li lascia cadere giù per le gambe. Non si china a raccoglierli, li scalcia sul pavimento lontano da sé. Ci penserà domattina. Suonano così bene, queste parole. Ci penserà domattina. Domattina è un concetto astratto, una cosa che non esiste. Domattina. Sono quasi dieci ore, prima di domattina. Dieci ore sono un sacco di tempo. Chi sa cosa può succedere, in dieci ore? Il mondo potrebbe finire in dieci minuti, per quello che ne sa. Domattina potrebbe non venire mai. La prospettiva è più allettante di quanto non sia salutare ammettere.  
Il letto è ancora disfatto da stamattina. Francesco non si prende la briga di rifarlo, prima di distendersi. A che pro, poi? Vuole solo dormire. Il suo corpo non si accorgerà della differenza.  
Al contatto della sua pelle con le lenzuola fresche, ogni cellula del suo organismo urla di gioia. Francesco abbandona la testa sul cuscino col trasporto di un devoto figlio che si ricongiunge con l’amata madre. Gli si dipinge un sorriso scemo sulle labbra mentre pensa a sua mamma, che nonostante vada ormai per i settanta ogni mattina alle sette si alza, rifà il letto, mette il copriletto al balcone a prendere aria, sbatte i tappeti, lava i piatti a mano e poi cucina per la rimanente parte della giornata. “Mamma, ma non ti vuoi trovare un passatempo diverso?”, le ha chiesto una volta, “Che ne so, cucire, leggere, fare le parole crociate,” e lei l’ha guardato come una mamma e gli ha sorriso come una mamma e, accarezzandogli il viso come una mamma, gli ha detto “France’, e lasciami sta’”, e poi ha aggiunto “E fatti la barba”. E Francesco ricorda di aver riso, in quell’occasione. E gli sfugge una mezza risata dalle labbra anche adesso, mentre tutto il suo corpo pian piano si spegne, e poi all’improvviso qualcosa – qualcuno – gli pesa addosso, e Francesco spalanca gli occhi nel buio, fa per urlare e si trova premuta una mano sulla bocca, dita lunghe e delicate, ma forti, piantate sulle guance.  
È un uomo. È snello e ossuto, ma non è Vinicio. Francesco cerca di riconoscerlo nonostante l’oscurità, ma ci riesce solo quando quello, sfacciato, sorride. I suoi denti bianchissimi appaiono solo per una frazione di secondo, ma Francesco ricorda, ricorda quel sorriso, e si agita sotto quel corpo così leggero che nonostante tutto riesce a tenerlo immobile.  
\- Ciao. – dice Marco, afferrandogli un polso con una mano e bloccandogli l’altro braccio contro il materasso col gomito, - Sorpreso di vedermi?  
Francesco mugola qualcosa e scalcia. Marco, per impedirgli di farlo ancora, gli ficca un ginocchio tra le gambe.  
\- Se ti agiti, ti becchi una ginocchiata nei coglioni. – dice. Francesco sente la pressione del suo ginocchio appuntito contro l’inguine, e si ferma immediatamente. – Bravo. – annuisce Marco, - Non voglio farti male. Solo parlare.  
Francesco prova a ribattere che questo non è parlare, ma la mano di Marco gli spinge le labbra contro i denti e gli blocca la mascella, impedendogli di muoversi.  
\- Sarà un monologo, immagino. – aggiunge con un altro sorriso. Francesco si muove appena, cercando di sgusciargli via da sotto al corpo, ma Marco si preme con più insistenza su di lui, immobilizzandolo contro il materasso, e Francesco decide che non ne vale la pena. Resta immobile, le sopracciglia aggrottate, e lo guarda con rabbia mentre Marco si sistema sopra di lui, e poi riprende a parlare. – So cosa vede Vinicio in te. – gli dice, - Lo conosco. So cosa gli piace. So cosa lo eccita. Tu, poi, - aggiunge, stirando le labbra in un ghigno divertito, - Cazzo, lo faresti venire duro anche a me. Sei così carino.  
Francesco cerca di tirarsi indietro, ringhia qualcosa di incomprensibile e si dimena velocemente, ma Marco preme il ginocchio contro di lui e lo schiaccia senza riguardi, e lui subito geme di dolore, le gambe che ricadono sul materasso e le labbra che sanguinano, ferite dai denti.  
\- Fai il bravo. – dice Marco, carezzevole, - Ti stavo facendo un complimento. È vero che sei carino. Sei merce rara, davvero, i tipi a posto come te non esistono quasi più, oggi come oggi. Il mondo è pieno di stronzi, e lo sai qual è il difetto peggiore degli stronzi? Che si compiacciono di essere stronzi. – lo guarda dall’alto, senza particolari emozioni negli occhi. Poi sorride. – Adesso ti lascio libero di parlare, - dice, - Mi si è stancata la mano. Non ti conviene urlare, però.  
Non perde che qualche istante, prima di spostare la mano dalla sua bocca. Francesco respira un paio di volte a pieni polmoni e lo guarda mentre chiude entrambe le mani attorno ai suoi polsi. È forte, e la sensazione di impotenza che lo pervade è fastidiosa. È più quella, a tenerlo immobile, che non il peso del suo corpo.  
\- Cos’è, - gli dice, - Tu non sei uno stronzo?  
Marco si inumidisce le labbra, pensandoci su.  
\- Me lo dicono in molti, ti dirò. – concede con una risata, - Ma io non mi sento uno stronzo. Sono uno che sa cosa vuole e sa come prenderselo, questo sì. E so di non essere un tipo con cui è facile avere a che fare. Ma le due cose non sono correlate. Ti pare?  
Francesco abbassa lo sguardo, irritato dalla sua vicinanza eccessiva, dal peso del suo corpo, dalla voglia di provare a combattere che lo abbandona secondo dopo secondo.  
\- Non me ne frega niente. – dice a bassa voce.  
\- Bene. – annuisce Marco, - Era quello che volevo sentirti dire. – si avvicina al suo viso e lo afferra per il mento, riportando i suoi occhi nei propri. – Sei carino, - ripete, - Ma non abbastanza. Vinicio è una cosa mia. Lo è da sempre. Avresti potuto diventarlo anche tu, ma hai deciso di no. Rispetto la tua scelta, ma ora giù le mani dalle mie cose.  
È il suono della sua voce, ruvido, presuntuoso, arrogante, a risvegliare in Francesco la forza sopita. Scatta a sedere, liberandosi con uno strattone dalle sue mani. Marco, per evitare una testata in pieno volto, arretra velocemente, scendendo dal letto e stagliandosi in piedi di fronte a lui.  
\- Vinicio non è una _cosa_. – ringhia Francesco, stringendo le mani attorno al lenzuolo, - E non è _tuo_.  
Marco lo osserva in silenzio per qualche secondo, gli occhi severi fissi nei suoi.  
\- Credi a quello che preferisci. – risponde con una scrollata di spalle, - L’unica cosa che mi interessa è che ti consideri avvertito. Giù le mani dalle mie cose, o ci saranno delle conseguenze.  
Gli volta le spalle senza la minima paura, scomparendo nell’ombra qualche secondo dopo. Francesco sente la porta aprirsi – il raggio di luce giallastra del corridoio invade casa sua per qualche secondo, prima di scomparire – e poi richiudersi con un tonfo.  
Ogni centimetro del suo corpo ribolle di rabbia. Non aspetta il mattino dopo, per chiamare Jesus.

*

La risposta della banda è una striscia di morti. Dieci per ogni membro. Coca tagliata male. Merda di ogni tipo rinvenuta nei cadaveri in seguito alle autopsie. Cinquanta morti in due settimane. Francesco se la fa bastare prima che diventino cento.

*

È una guerra, e la conduce in prima persona, alla guida delle poche forze di polizia che Roja gli concede. Passa due giorni interi a litigare con lui per farsi assegnare una ventina di agenti in più, alla fine ne ottiene solo dieci, ma non gli importa, saranno sufficienti, se li farà bastare. “Montanari, hai rotto il cazzo,” dice Roja firmando la disposizione, “Voglio solo dirti di stare molto attento, perché ci metto meno di trenta secondi a sbatterti da qualche parte in culo ai lupi. Se mi stai facendo sprecare agenti per inseguire qualche fantasia da poliziotto con la sindrome dell’eroe, giuro che ti faccio passare la voglia in tre secondi netti.”  
Gli tocca stare zitto, stringere i denti e sopportare. Con quello che sa si potrebbero scrivere dei libri, la consapevolezza assoluta di aver avuto ragione fin dal primo istante, una rete di casi insoluti che si annoda con una precisione quasi geometrica nella sua testa mentre ripensa alle ammazzatine, ai furti, ai rapimenti riconducibili a piccoli criminali locali nel corso degli ultimi anni. Con quello che sa si potrebbero scrivere dei libri, con quello che può provare purtroppo no, ma è tutto ciò che ha e deve farselo bastare, e se la tassa da pagare per ottenere ciò che vuole è sottostare ai rimproveri che Roja e il suo ego ipertrofico si sentono in dovere di somministrargli per cercare di fargli cambiare idea, allora la pagherà, in silenzio, come ha sempre pagato il prezzo che la vita del poliziotto gli ha sempre richiesto in termini di tranquillità, amicizie e sanità mentale.  
Quando riesce a rientrare in casa del Marverti, è stato portato via tutto. Tutto, ogni cosa. Ogni mobile, ogni traccia. Va dai genitori a chiedere conto e ragione del fatto, fa la faccia brutta, ringhia, urla, fa il mastino come gli hanno insegnato in Accademia. I due sono anziani, ed hanno paura, sì, ma non di lui. Hanno paura già da prima che Francesco arrivasse. I loro occhi stanchi e acquosi sono ostinatamente puntati sul pavimento. “Noi non sappiamo niente,” dice il vecchio padre. La vecchia madre non dice una parola, e Francesco capisce che qualcuno è già stato lì prima di lui, e lascia perdere.  
Fa irruzione anche in casa di tutti gli altri, e non trova niente. Niente a parte loro, ovviamente, e i loro sguardi. Alessandra lo guarda come se ce l’avesse con lui, come fosse colpa sua. Le sopracciglia sottili aggrottate, le labbra piegate in un broncio da bambina, avvolta in una felpa troppo grande e con nient’altro addosso che un paio di calzini antiscivolo, lo fissa con ostinazione offesa, mentre i suoi uomini mettono sottosopra ogni angolo del suo appartamento. In sottofondo, dalla televisione accesa in soggiorno, arriva l’eco irreale e distante di un episodio di una serie tv che guarda anche Francesco. Per qualche motivo, questo basta a farlo sentire in colpa, e quando esce da casa sua con niente in mano a parte la propria vergogna lo fa con la coda tra le gambe, sentendosi sconfitto.  
\- Meglio che ti abitui. – gli dice Jesus, - Se ho capito come gira, non troveremo niente da nessuna parte.  
E sì che ha capito come gira, Jesus lo capisce sempre. È pratico, pragmatico, ha i piedi inchiodati alla realtà, Jesus. Non è come lui, non vive in un sogno, in una realtà alterata in cui le etichette “buono” e “cattivo” hanno ancora un senso, seppur vago. Ma alla sera Francesco si guarda allo specchio e pensa che ormai quelle etichette non hanno più nessun senso nemmeno per lui. Che ha smesso di vivere in quel mondo di plastica e cartapesta da tempo, ormai, ma per qualche motivo da qualche parte nel petto qualcosa gli fa male come se gli importasse ancora. Forse è senso del dovere. Forse è solo stupidità.  
E il giorno dopo si ricomincia da capo. Francesco conosce Daniela meno di quanto non conosca chiunque altro nella banda, ne ha in mente un’immagine vaga, di una bella donna, dall’aspetto semplice, dai modi schietti, un po’ fredda, forse. Fredda. È glaciale, Daniela, mentre li accoglie sulla porta.  
\- Ah. – dice, e poi si fa da parte. Gli agenti sciamano all’interno del suo appartamento tutto colori chiari e mobili semplici in legno pregiato che tradiscono molta più ricchezza di quanto ad una prima occhiata non si possa pensare.  
Non c’è niente neanche lì, e Francesco resta in disparte mentre gli agenti gli passano di fronte in processione, scuotendo il capo.  
Daniela non lo degna neanche di un’occhiata pietosa, e non dice una parola. Resta seduta su una sedia per tutto il tempo, le braccia incrociate sul petto, le gambe accavallate, una pantofola che ondeggia tenuta in equilibrio sulla punta del piede. Ha i capelli sciolti lungo le spalle e l’aria seccata, e guardandola Francesco si chiede se forse sta facendo un buco nell’acqua. Magari ha travisato tutto, magari ha visto indizi dove non ce n’erano, magari si è solo lasciato prendere un po’ troppo la mano.  
Poi ripensa a Vinicio, ai suoi occhi spenti, al corpo di Bocci premuto contro il suo nel letto, al senso di impotenza, alla sensazione di soffocamento. Ai cinquanta morti in due settimane. E stringe i denti, e segue la pista, e spera che non sbocchi in un vicolo cieco.  
Casa di Vinicio la trovano vuota. Francesco ne è grato. Se c’è una cosa che non è pronto a fare, una sola, è trovarselo di fronte mentre i suoi gli perquisiscono l’appartamento. Non importa quanto sanno l’uno dell’altro, e non importa che Francesco sia consapevole della colpevolezza di Vinicio, ma a questo, al singolo istante in cui i suoi agenti entrano in casa sua e Vinicio è lì e, mentre accade, lo guarda, a questo non è preparato, ed è contento di non dover subire anche questa tortura.  
Non trovano niente neanche lì. La casa è vuota, la casa è pulita. La casa non serve a niente.  
“Non serve a niente,” pensa Francesco, e poi apre gli occhi ed è in casa di Bocci, e lui invece è là, naturalmente, il piedi contro la parete, le braccia incrociate sul petto ampio e nudo, i pantaloni della tuta che pendono mollemente dai fianchi appuntiti, il sorriso sprezzante sotto i baffi e i capelli scuri che gli coprono la fronte, arruffati e selvaggi.  
\- Non troverete un cazzo. – dice, tranquillo e sereno, perché lo sa. E non trovano un cazzo, è vero.  
Per tutto il tempo, Francesco resta in piedi di fronte a lui. Ricambia la sua occhiata spavalda con quella più severa che è in grado di tirare fuori. Non è severa abbastanza, e Bocci ad un certo punto si mette a ridere. “Non importa,” si dice lui, “Non farti toccare. Stringi i denti.”  
E stringe i denti. Ma anche in casa di Bocci non c’è niente. E prima ancora di mettere piede al Full 80, Francesco sa già che non troverà niente neanche lì. E quando poi torna a casa, quella sera, devastato dalla fatica e dalla voglia di arrendersi, si guarda allo specchio e non si riconosce. E sente male ai denti, e quando se ne accorge capisce che è perché ha tenuto la mascella serrata quasi ininterrottamente da ore. Da giorni. Non è più in grado di dirlo.  
Si lascia cadere sul divano, gli occhi chiusi, il capo reclinato sulla spalliera. Respira piano, senza fare rumore. Ha fame – da quanto non mangia? – ma non ha la forza di alzarsi. Quando squilla il telefono, spezzando il silenzio con una violenza che non avrebbe mai creduto possibile, deve sforzarsi per riuscire a sollevare la mano ed allungarla verso la cornetta, ed in definitiva lo fa solo perché l’alternativa – restare lì seduto in silenzio mentre il telefono continua a squillare –, nelle condizioni mentali in cui si trova adesso, non è accettabile.  
È sua madre, naturalmente. Sua madre ha un talento per chiamare sempre quando non dovrebbe. Forse è un talento di tutte le madri. O forse semplicemente le occasioni in cui un figlio lontano da casa vuole veramente stare a sentire sua madre mentre ciarla di cose per lui del tutto irrilevanti sono talmente poche che, per una madre, chiamare quando il figlio vuole sentirla è praticamente impossibile.  
Sua madre non se ne accorge, e Francesco non le dice niente. Perché dovrebbe, poi? Che senso avrebbe? Fissa il soffitto, mentre sua madre gli parla della figlia della vicina che s’è lasciata col fidanzato da poco “ed è vulnerabile, avrebbe bisogno di un amico, France’, capisci?”, ed una parte distante ed annoiata di lui si chiede “ma che, davvero…?”, e pensa che non ne vale la pena. Di fare cosa, non lo sa. O meglio, non è subito chiaro. Ma man mano che la voce di sua madre si fa più lieve, e poi si riduce ad un brusio lontano soffocato dal brusio ben più forte nella sua stessa testa, lo capisce.  
\- Mamma, - le dice, - Devo andare.  
Sua madre è stupita e un po’ contrariata, ma non lo trattiene. Butta lì un commento che è un mezzo rimprovero sul fatto che Francesco potrebbe anche scomodarsi a chiamare lui, ogni tanto, o magari a passare da casa per un paio di polpette – “casa”, per sua madre l’appartamento in cui vivono non ha mai smesso di essere anche casa sua, mentre Francesco non lo sentiva come tale neanche quando ci viveva dentro –, e poi lo lascia andare. Francesco riattacca e resta a fissare il vuoto spento del televisore per qualche secondo. Poi si alza in piedi, e quasi senza pensarci va in bagno. Si guarda allo specchio e non si trova granché cambiato, rispetto all’ultima volta che l’ha fatto.  
“È questa la faccia che hai quando ti arrendi,” si dice asciutto, quasi stupito da quanto sia semplice ammetterlo, “È la stessa faccia che avevi prima. La stessa, non cambia.”  
Non cambia. La tua faccia. Cambi solo dentro.  
Infila la giacca ed esce. Fa freddino, per strada. L’umidità della notte gli si attacca ai capelli, alle guance, alla pelle, gli scivola lungo la spina dorsale, sotto la maglietta, gli dà i brividi. Non è piacevole. La città è buia ma non è questo il problema. Ha camminato altre volte per Roma, da solo, di notte, e non si è mai sentito rifiutato dalla città come se ne sente adesso. O forse è lui a rifiutare lei. Per la prima volta, non cerca consolazione fra le sue strade, fra i suoi palazzi antichi, fra i viali enormi e sempre trafficati. Non cerca conforto nella massa di persone che ridono e chiacchierano e vivono la loro vita tutte attorno a lui. Non cerca niente, la strada è solo la strada, sono i chilometri lentissimi che percorre a piedi e che alla fine lo portano a casa di Vinicio.  
Suona al citofono, sperando di non trovarlo ma sapendo che è là. La voce ruvida di Vinicio non tarda a farsi sentire.  
\- Sì? – dice. È stupito. Non doveva aspettarsi la visita.  
\- Non aprire. – risponde Francesco. Sente Vinicio trattenere il respiro dall’altra parte della cornetta.  
\- … Fra—  
\- Non voglio parlare. – lo interrompe lui, - E non voglio vederti. Non adesso. Non voglio entrare. Voglio solo che mi ascolti. – resta in silenzio per un paio di secondi, per assicurarsi che Vinicio abbia capito. Quando non lo sente dire una parola, capisce che è così. – Voglio parlare con voi. – dice, - Con tutti quanti. Organizza un incontro. Poi fammi sapere dove e quando. – trattiene il respiro per impedire alla propria voce di tremare, e parla solo quando è sicuro di poterlo fare senza scoppiare a piangere. – Chiudiamola, in qualche modo. – dice.  
Vinicio non risponde subito. Poi la sua voce si fa strada nell’umidità notturna, bassa e metallica.  
\- D’accordo. – dice.  
Francesco non aspetta che possa uscire di casa, per andarsene.

*

Deve rivederlo per forza il giorno dopo, quando passa a prenderlo da casa intorno alle undici di sera per portarlo nel luogo per l’incontro. Francesco non è andato in commissariato, stamattina. Ha preso un giorno di ferie – d’altronde sono anni, ormai, che non fa che ammonticchiare ferie che non prende mai – ed è rimasto rintanato in casa tutto il giorno, a fare la spola dal divano al bagno. Sporadicamente, però. Sembra che anche il suo corpo, come la sua mente, abbia deciso di spegnersi.  
Vinicio sembra invecchiato di cent’anni dal giorno alla notte. Non è invecchiato davvero, ma il suo viso ha perso di freschezza agli occhi di Francesco. Nota ogni ruga, ogni segno del tempo attorno agli occhi e alle labbra. Nota l’intrico senza senso dei suoi ricci arruffati, nota l’orlo logoro del suo giubbotto di pelle, le macchie di fango sulle sue scarpe da tennis. Più di tutto, lo urta riconoscere ancora in questo volto cambiato, in questo volto disfatto, in questo volto lontano, lo stesso volto dell’uomo che ama. Vinicio è diverso, ma è ancora Vinicio, e Francesco lo ama ancora, e non può pretendere da se stesso di cancellare questo sentimento così in fretta. Forse è una cosa che non potrà pretendere mai, ma adesso non può pensarci, adesso deve credere che un giorno smetterà di far male, che un giorno smetterà davvero di importargli, che potrà guardarsi alle spalle e riconoscere l’amore e la gioia di ogni istante passato con lui come cose passate. Superate. Ora è troppo presto, ma un giorno, forse. Forse.  
Francesco non dice una parola, e Vinicio nemmeno, mentre attraversano la città. Girano in tondo abbastanza a lungo da far capire a Francesco che qualcosa non va. Si chiede cosa possa essere, per qualche istante, e poi realizza. Abbassa lo sguardo, stringe le mani a pugno sulle ginocchia e, quando parla, la sua voce esce in un rantolo sottile.  
\- Fallo. – dice, - Se devi, fallo e basta.  
Vinicio deglutisce, guardando fisso davanti a se come uno che non volta lo sguardo solo perché teme cosa vedrebbe se lo facesse. Sembra non ne abbia alcuna voglia, ma dopo un paio di minuti accosta e spegne il motore. Si volta a guardare Francesco ma regge la vista solo un paio di istanti, terminati i quali scende dalla macchina, afferra qualcosa dal sedile posteriore e poi fa il giro, spalancando lo sportello dal lato di Francesco e calandogli sulla testa un cappuccio nero di stoffa grezza e pesante, che gli punge il viso. Francesco trattiene il respiro.  
\- Adesso possiamo andare, no? – sibila poi. Non prova a sfilarsi il cappuccio, e Vinicio non sente il bisogno di legargli le mani per impedirgli di farlo se volesse.  
\- Mi dispiace che sia andata così. – dice invece con un filo di voce, - Speravo davvero di farcela. Anche se è stupido.  
Francesco serra le mani attorno alle ginocchia, le dita gli tremano dallo sforzo.  
\- È una vergogna che tu abbia trovato il coraggio di dirmelo adesso solo perché non puoi più guardarmi negli occhi. – dice. Ma vorrebbe dirgli che anche lui l’aveva sperato. Che anche lui, se potesse, manderebbe indietro il tempo e ricomincerebbe da dove sono stati obbligati ad interrompersi. Che se qualcuno gli chiedesse se, col senno di poi, rifarebbe tutto come l’ha fatto la prima volta, lui risponderebbe di no. Vorrebbe dirgli tutto questo, ma gli fa rabbia anche solo pensarlo, e quindi lo ingoia, quasi ci si strozza, ma sopravvive, e pensa che alla fine vai avanti così, giorno dopo giorno, per tutta la tua vita. Ogni cosa che mandi più rischia di tagliarti via il respiro per sempre. Ma vai avanti. – Andiamo. – conclude dopo un respiro profondo.  
Vinicio non parla più. Il resto della strada fino al luogo deputato per l’incontro lo percorrono nel silenzio più assoluto, accompagnati dal ronzio del motore che, quando si interrompe, è l’unico segnale che avverte Francesco del fatto che sono arrivati a destinazione.  
Vinicio scende dalla macchina, apre lo sportello ed esita un paio di secondi. Francesco lo sente quasi tremare a pochi centimetri da sé.  
\- E muoviti! – quasi grida, la voce che trema. Non ne può più della sua paura, non ne può già più del suo senso di colpa. Non vuole saperlo colpevole. Preferirebbe saperlo a ridere di lui coi suoi compari di fronte a una birra. Sarebbe più facile, così, si dice, ed invece sente le mani di Vinicio addosso e sa che lui sta morendo dentro attimo dopo attimo proprio come sta morendo dentro lui, e non è facile neanche per un cazzo sostenere lo scorrere incessante dei secondi con questa consapevolezza piantata fissa nel mezzo del cervello come un fottuto chiodo.  
Non è facile, ma i secondi se ne fregano, se sopportarli è difficile. Il tempo non ha anima né coscienza, non ha sentimenti a parte quelli che ti incide addosso passando, e le sue tracce restano addosso solo a te. Lui scorre via pacifico, tranquillo, come il fiume. Non lo fermi, non puoi neanche provarci. Puoi provare a sopportarlo. Raramente ci si riesce. Fa più male, quando ti ferisce. Ma in realtà fa male sempre, e Francesco lo realizza quasi con stupore mentre Vinicio lo guida verso i momenti peggiori della sua vita lungo una strada che non può vedere. In realtà fa male sempre, non c’è un momento che Francesco possa ricordare in cui la consapevolezza del tempo passato non l’abbia ferito. Quando è andato via di casa, quando ha preso il diploma all’accademia, quando si è accorto all’improvviso di essere in polizia da un anno. Anche se le circostanze erano belle, momenti di cui gioire, traguardi di cui essere orgogliosi, lo scorrere del tempo è sempre stata una cosa dolorosa, per lui. E vorrebbe chiedere a Vinicio se lui non si sia mai sentito così a sua volta, ma le sue mani lo abbandonano, i suoi passi si allontanano, poco dopo sente una pesante serratura metallica chiudersi con uno scatto alle sue spalle e non può fare altro che trattenere il respiro mentre aspetta che qualcuno si avvicini a togliergli il cappuccio dalla testa.  
È Vinicio a farlo. Quando riesce ad abituarsi al biancore abbagliante delle lunghe lampade al neon che, tagliando il soffitto in quattro parti uguali, illuminano il magazzino, Francesco lo individua facilmente fermo al suo fianco. E poi individua anche tutti gli altri, Bocci – le braccia incrociate sul petto, le gambe leggermente divaricate, fermo in mezzo alla stanza ad un passo di distanza dagli altri –, Alessandra – le labbra piegate nel solito broncio offeso di fronte al quale il senso di colpa di Francesco reagisce automaticamente, come un riflesso condizionato –, la Virgilio – lo sguardo gelido, il viso pulito, i lunghi capelli a spiovere lisci sulle spalle, l’aria di una che è lì per farti un favore, che ti guarderebbe rotolare giù per un burrone senza muovere un dito –, tutti dritti sulle proprie gambe, le spalle tese, il mento alto, non una traccia di vergogna negli occhi brillanti, sullo sfondo delle casse di legno che ingombrano la stanza. Francesco annusa l’aria e sente odore di frutta matura. Per qualche istante si chiede se provare ad identificare l’ubicazione del posto possa essergli utile, in qualche modo. Poi lascia perdere.  
\- Parliamone, vuoi? – dice Bocci, stirando sulle labbra un sorriso affettato nella sua cordialità, ma parecchio onesto nella sua presunzione. Scioglie le braccia, lasciandole ricadere lungo i fianchi magri in un gesto sicuro, perfino elegante.  
Francesco gli solleva addosso un’occhiata infuocata. Lo odia come non ha mai odiato niente prima d’ora. Lo odia come odia l’idea della criminalità, come potrebbe odiare il concetto astratto del male. Lo odia come se, nella sua persona, si concentrasse quanto di brutto c’è nel mondo che vede ogni giorno, la crudeltà dei gruppi, l’egoismo dei singoli, l’indifferenza delle istituzioni, la violenza delle organizzazioni armate. Lo odia perché è il simbolo di ciò che odia. Lo odia perché la sua esistenza gli porta via Vinicio. Perché quello in cui vive è un mondo in cui la presenza di quest’uomo e la sua possibilità di essere felice non sono compatibili.  
\- Voglio chiuderla qua. – risponde, stringendo le mani attorno al tessuto ruvido dei jeans.  
\- Vola basso. – quasi ringhia la Virgilio, muovendo appena un passo in avanti. Bocci solleva una mano e la appoggia sulla sua spalla, stringendo un po’.  
\- Ci penso io. – le dice. Non perde il sorriso neanche per un attimo. Guarda Francesco più intensamente e riprende: - Non sei nella posizione di stabilire quando e come questa storia finirà. Non hai neanche uno straccio di prova, contro di noi. – il suo sorriso si allarga, sornione. – Quanto brucia? – domanda strafottente, - Intendo, tutto. Sapere di avere ragione ma non poterlo dimostrare. Averci rovistato fin dentro il buco del culo senza trovare niente. Perdere lui, - dice, accennando a Vinicio col mento, - E non poterci fare un cazzo di niente?  
\- Marco— - prova ad interromperlo Vinicio, ma lui non glielo lascia fare.  
\- No, davvero. – insiste, - Sono curioso. Non ho mai perso in maniera così umiliante. Vorrei sapere cosa si prova.  
Francesco lo guarda, sente la rabbia crepitare sottopelle come una corrente elettrica. Fa quasi male.  
Sarebbe facile cedere alla provocazione adesso, lanciarsi contro di lui, mettergli le mani addosso. Magari guadagnarsi una pallottola in pancia. Forse sarebbe una fine gloriosa. Forse verrebbe ricordato come un martire. Ma non con questa faccia, si dice, non con la faccia che ho adesso. La faccia di uno che ha mollato. Non merito questo tipo di morte. Non me lo sono guadagnato.  
\- È vero che non ho prove. – dice quindi, - Forse non le avrò mai. Ma questo non mi impedisce di continuare a cercarle. Anche in eterno. – aggiunge con un sorriso spavaldo, - Posso passare anche tutto il resto della mia vita a cercarle. Potrei vivere solo per quello. Potrei essere molto fastidioso. Potrei durare degli anni, dei decenni. E voi sapreste sempre che, qualunque cosa facciate, io sarò lì ad aspettare solo quello. Un passo falso.  
\- Oppure no. – dice qualcuno, facendosi strada fra le casse in fondo al magazzino. È una voce conosciuta, ma la sua presenza in quel posto e in quel momento è così surreale che, inizialmente, Francesco non la riconosce. Ed anche quando la riconosce, fa fatica ad inquadrarla nel contesto.  
Poi però succede. Inevitabilmente, come tutte le cose orrende che non vuoi ma ti si lanciano addosso come chicchi di grandine.  
Roja si ferma a pochi passi da Bocci. È fasciato in un lungo impermeabile nero stretto in vita da una cintura dello stesso colore. Ha le mani in tasca, i capelli ben pettinati ed un’espressione serena, ma incredibilmente annoiata. La faccia di uno che ne ha avuto abbastanza di sentire i bambini litigare per un giocattolo e tirarsi i capelli per uno sciocco sgarbo.  
Bocci si stringe nelle spalle con aria quasi infantile.  
\- Sorpresa. – dice.  
Per un secondo, di fronte a Francesco si fa tutto buio. La luce resta la stessa, e lui può ancora vedere tutto quello che succede nel magazzino. Ma c’è come un velo che copre ogni cosa. O forse è l’ultima goccia della sua voglia di continuare a combattere che cola via, lenta, inarrestabile, e poi evapora prima ancora di toccare il suolo.  
\- Che t’ho detto la prima volta che t’ho visto, Montanari? – dice Roja, guardandolo fisso, senza pietà. Francesco lo sente parlare, capisce a grandi linee ciò che sta dicendo, ma le singole parole si perdono. Non è sicuro di volerle ascoltare. – Che avevi un bell’atteggiamento. Ma che non t’avrebbe portato da nessuna parte, almeno fino a che potevo decidere io. E guarda ‘n po’, decido io. – si interrompe per sospirare in maniera nervosa, ma quasi paterna nella sua severità. – E allora, il punto della questione è che me so’ rotto il cazzo, Montanari. Non c’ho tempo da perdere con te. Anche io voglio chiudere questa storia, ma si fa alle mie regole, e non ce ne sono altre. Te hai due opzioni: o la pianti di rompere le palle, o io prendo e ti faccio trasferire in qualche paesotto in culo ai lupo a smistare le denunce sui furti di pecora. – si interrompe per qualche secondo, lasciandogli scorrere addosso uno sguardo inquisitore. Francesco lo guarda, ma non lo vede. Lo sente, ma non lo ascolta. È consapevole della sua presenza, ma non lo percepisce. È lì, ma è già lontano miliardi di chilometri. In un altro universo. – Senti un po’, ma perché devi sprecarti così? – riprende Roja, il tono appena più docile, - Non sei un cretino, hai talento. ‘Sta città è coperta di merda fin sopra le cime dei palazzi. Lascia perdere noi. Occupati di tutto il resto. Posso renderti la vita facile, posso aiutarti a fare carriera. Non t’interessa manco un po’? Tutto quello che potresti fare?  
Le luci al neon tremolano un po’, sopra le loro teste. Francesco sbatte le ciglia e mette in moto i pensieri. Gl’interessa? Non lo sa. Fa un elenco, come quando era bambino e si organizzava per fare i compiti. Roma è piena di criminali minori che rendono uno schifo la vita alla gente. Se decidesse di piegarsi ai bisogni della banda, potrebbe prenderli. Potrebbe usarli come informatori, e Roja non avrebbe motivo di mettersi in mezzo. Potrebbe fare carriera. Nel giro di pochi anni, potrebbe aver raddoppiato, forse triplicato il proprio stipendio. Potrebbe comprare una casa più bella per sé, una più grande per i suoi. Potrebbe comprare più tempo libero per se stesso. Potrebbe comprare della tranquillità. La capacità di andare a dormire senza pensare ogni sera, credendosi nel giusto. Potrebbe fare tanti soldi da comprarsi l’assoluzione per ogni volta che guarderà da un’altra parte per favorire i traffici di Bocci e dei suoi compari.  
Più di ogni cosa, potrebbe restare con Vinicio. Potrebbe chiudere gli occhi su ciò che fa come li chiuderebbe per la banda. Vivrebbe una menzogna, ma sarebbe così rassicurante, così piacevole. Un film non smette di essere emozionante solo perché ciò che racconta non è accaduto sul serio. E così potrebbe essere la sua vita. Finta come un film, bella uguale. Ci si abituerebbe. Oh, ci si abituerebbe. Se chiude gli occhi, sente il tepore del corpo di Vinicio farsi strada nei pochi centimetri che li separano, attaccarglisi addosso. Gli manca così tanto. Forse potrebbe. Forse, davvero. Forse.  
Quando parla, sente la propria voce provenire da un posto dal quale non l’ha mai sentita provenire. Non è lo stomaco, non è la gola. Non è nemmeno il cervello. Si sente come se il suo cuore si fosse arrampicato su fino alla sua bocca, affondando dei piccoli uncini nel suo collo per completare la scalata, e poi si fosse messo a urlare dalle sue labbra dischiuse.  
\- Mi trasferisca pure, dottor Roja. – dice quindi. Poi s’interrompe, e respira come non avesse mai respirato prima. Poi parla ancora. – Anzi, troverà la mia domanda di trasferimento sulla sua scrivania domani mattina. – conclude.  
Da ragazzino sognava di entrare in polizia per diventare un eroe, l’eroe di tutte le persone convinte che non esistessero eroi veri, nella realtà. Voleva essere onesto, giusto e coraggioso per tutti coloro che pensavano che non si potesse ottenere niente senza rinunciare a qualcosa, che non fosse possibile guadagnare nulla senza dar via qualcosa in cambio, senza compromettersi, senza corrompersi, in qualche modo.  
Per qualche motivo, rinunciare a quel sogno infantile è più semplice di quanto non avrebbe mai pensato. Molla la presa senza opporre resistenza, e si accorge che gli facevano già male le dita da anni.  
Chiude gli occhi, e aspetta solo che qualcuno gli sistemi di nuovo il cappuccio sulla testa. Se ne occupa ancora Vinicio. Ma le sue mani addosso stavolta sono fredde, e Francesco quasi nemmeno le rimpiange più.

*

Non fa il conto delle ore. Potrebbero essere due come dodici come ventiquattro. Tutto quello che sa è che le passa mezzo sdraiato sul divano in casa di Marco, a fissare il vuoto privo di eventi sul sottofondo uniforme e incessante delle sue dita che battono veloci sulla tastiera.  
Marco fa i conti delle vendite delle ultime tre settimane, come al solito, come se niente fosse successo. È sempre stata una sua prerogativa, quella di rimanere in ogni caso totalmente intoccato dagli eventi. È per questo che è diventato il capo. Ha una vocazione innata per il sangue freddo. Di ghiaccio in ogni circostanza.  
Gli eventi degli ultimi giorni gli sono passati addosso senza neanche scompigliargli i capelli, ed a Vinicio sembra di non essere in grado di muoversi nemmeno di un millimetro. Gli fanno male i muscoli delle braccia, delle gambe. Gli fanno male gli occhi, il cervello. Le spalle. Non avrebbe mai pensato che la tristezza potesse essere un tale peso, che potesse essere così faticosa.  
Marco non sembra stanco. Marco, d’altronde, non è per niente triste.  
\- Me lo dirai mai?  
La voce di Marco spezza il silenzio troppo all’improvviso per non suonare violenta. Vinicio gli solleva addosso lo sguardo e gli lancia un’occhiata incolore.  
\- Cosa? – chiede.  
Marco salva le modifiche al documento, lo chiude, e poi ruota sulla sedia, per voltarsi a guardarlo. Si appoggia allo schienale e lo fissa intensamente per qualche secondo, prima di rispondere.  
\- Quello che ti passa per la testa. – dice, - Qualsiasi cosa sia.  
Vinicio abbassa lo sguardo, giocando nervosamente con l’orlo consunto del maglione che indossa.  
\- Non è n-niente che vuoi se-entirti dire.  
\- E tu stai già balbettando. – Marco congiunge le mani in grembo, e le sue labbra si stirano in un sorriso quasi tenero. – Dovrei preoccuparmi?  
Vinicio torna a guardarlo, un’occhiata che dice già tutto senza bisogno di aggiungere niente. Anche lo sguardo di Marco cambia, si fa più scuro. Ha gli occhi di quel castano chiarissimo che sotto il riflesso del sole sembra dorato, Marco, non ha gli occhi di un essere umano, ha gli occhi di un felino predatore, gli occhi di chi è capace di snudare gli artigli e conficcarteli nel petto, nel collo o nella schiena all’occorrenza. Ha gli occhi mobili, occhi da cui traspare tutto. Che poi è come dire che non ne traspare niente, perché Marco ha un solo desiderio, e quello non si premura mai di nasconderlo. Non hai davvero bisogno di leggergli dentro, per trovarlo, lui te lo sbatte in faccia.  
\- Dovrei preoccuparmi. – riprende, e sospira. Poi si alza in piedi, infila le punte delle dita nelle tasche posteriori dei jeans e comincia a camminare attorno al divano, alzando lo sguardo verso il soffitto. Ha l’aria pensosa, adesso, sta riflettendo. Nel mentre, parla, perché Marco è perfettamente capace di fare più cose per volta e ci tiene a ricordartelo, ci tiene a fartelo pesare. – Io, te e Daniela ci conosciamo da quando eravamo bambini. – dice a mezza voce, - È grazie a voi che sono qui adesso. Che _siamo_ qui adesso. Senza di voi non sarebbe stato possibile.  
\- Avrebbe potuto essere chiunque altro. – obietta Vinicio, distogliendo lo sguardo.  
Marco si ferma, gli pianta gli occhi addosso, sbatte le ciglia un paio di volte, come realizzandolo all’improvviso.  
\- È vero. – ammette, annuendo piano, - Ma siete stati voi. Ed io ho bisogno di voi. – si appoggia con entrambe le mani alla spalliera del divano, guardando in basso, alla massa di ricci intricati sulla testa di Vinicio, che continua ostinatamente a guardare altrove. – Per tenermi legata addosso Daniela ho cominciato a scoparla quando avevamo quindici anni. Se avessi saputo che potevo fare lo stesso con te, l’avrei fatto.  
Vinicio volta la testa di scatto, lanciandogli un’occhiata furiosa mentre si alza in piedi e lo fronteggia. Fra loro, il divano. Per sicurezza. Vinicio non sa di chi.  
\- Che vuol dire, questo? – domanda, - No, perché se credi che questo possa in qualche modo farmi sentire importante, o farmi capire quanto ci tieni a me e Daniela, stai facendo un buco nell’acqua così grosso, Marco, ti giuro, così grosso che rischi di finirci dentro.  
Marco non si scompone, continua a guardarlo, dritto sulle gambe, le spalle lievemente piegate per appoggiarsi allo schienale.  
\- Dovrebbe essere sufficiente. – risponde, - Non è una prova d’amore?  
\- Scopare? – ringhia Vinicio, - No. Non così e non da te. È un tentativo di controllo, nient’altro.  
\- Daniela conosceva le regole. – ribatte Marco, - Non l’ho mai illusa. Le avresti conosciute anche tu. Sarebbe stata la stessa cosa.  
\- Una cosa squallida! – insiste lui, allargando le braccia ai lati del corpo, - Come fai a non capirlo? Daniela si è innamorata di te appena ti ha posato gli occhi addosso, perché quelli della tua razza sono così, prendono possesso di tutto, delle cose, delle persone, di tutto! Ed io—  
\- Tu?  
Vinicio quasi incassa la testa fra le spalle, stringendo i pugni lungo i fianchi.  
\- Io avrei fatto di tutto, per te. – risponde in un ringhio basso.  
Marco piega il capo.  
\- E ora non più?  
Vinicio abbassa gli occhi e non risponde. Poco dopo, Marco parla ancora.  
\- Mi stai lasciando? – domanda.  
Vinicio torna a guardarlo e gli trova addosso la stessa espressione di poco prima. Curiosa, ma fredda. Interessata, ma distante. Marco osserva tutto allo stesso modo. Ogni cosa che vede è qualcosa che può ottenere, per la quale deve solo stabilire se vale la pena conquistarla o meno. Vinicio potrebbe cercare di spiegargli quanto ingiusto e disumano questo sia per tutto il resto dei suoi giorni, e non riuscirebbe comunque neanche a farglielo intuire. La sua testa funziona in modo troppo differente. Le sue voglie rispondono ad istinti che Vinicio non concepisce.  
Lo stupisce, per certi versi, rendersi conto all’improvviso di un fatto lampante al quale, in tutti quegli anni, non aveva mai pensato. Se è vero che potrebbe cercare di spiegare a Marco ciò che non capisce per sempre, senza mai riuscirci, è altrettanto vero il contrario. Marco potrebbe sedersi di fronte a lui e cercare di aiutarlo a comprendere come funziona la sua testa parlandogli per giorni, mesi, anni, ed ugualmente non ci riuscirebbe. I loro sono mondi distinti, attratti l’uno dall’altro ma incompatibili.  
Gli torna in mente una conversazione avuta con Francesco una delle prime volte che si sono incontrati. _Le strade che prendi_ , gli aveva detto, _alle volte ti portano lontano da chi ti stava vicino all’inizio._ Non immaginava quanto lontano, ma ora lo sa. Agli antipodi del mondo. Ai due angoli opposti dell’universo.  
E poi gli risuona nelle orecchie la voce di Alessandra, nel silenzio assoluto della notte, ovattato da quello appena più vivo all’interno dell’automobile nella quale si trovavano entrambi. _Succede di arrivare a un punto in cui ti dici “Cristo, basta”_.  
Cristo, si dice Vinicio, basta.  
\- Questo è quello che succederà. – dice, e non parla più nemmeno con la propria stessa voce. Parla con un’idea della propria voce, e non parla con Marco, ma con un’idea di Marco. Una cosa distante. Non ancora un ricordo, ma in procinto di diventarlo. Una memoria in divenire dalla quale staccarsi è molto più semplice. – Voglio chiudere questa storia. Andrò da Francesco. Di quello che succede alla banda, da oggi in poi, non m’importa. Te la lascio, Marco, in fondo è sempre stata tua. Confesserò gli omicidi di Roberto ed Ale. È tutto quello che hanno su di noi, e dovranno farsi bastare la mia confessione. Parla con Roja, digli di occuparsi del resto. Io, però, chiudo, e chiudo così.  
Marco lo ascolta in silenzio, quasi senza nemmeno respirare.  
\- Così non lo riavrai indietro. – dice quindi. Ed abbassa lo sguardo. Vinicio non l’ha mai visto abbassare lo sguardo. È uno spettacolo inedito, ma tardivo. Non lo tocca come l’avrebbe toccato cinque anni fa. Non lo tocca nemmeno come lo avrebbe toccato cinque minuti fa. – Non riavrai indietro niente. – conclude.  
Non torna a guardarlo. Vinicio, per contro, non gli stacca gli occhi di dosso.  
\- A questo punto non m’importa più. – dice.  
Nessuno dei due dice altro.

*

È abbastanza chiaro, dal modo in cui Francesco lo guarda – gli occhi spalancati, smarriti come quelli di un bambino, le labbra dischiuse in atteggiamento sorpreso, l’aspetto generale della persona che non sa che fare e pertanto rimane completamente immobile per paura di sbagliare a muoversi in qualsiasi modo –, che non si aspettava affatto di rivederlo. Non in generale, tantomeno in una situazione simile, nel contesto intimo e familiare di casa propria.  
Vinicio si lascia scorrere i suoi occhi addosso, e nel mentre lancia un’occhiata lenta e un po’ pigra tutta intorno a sé. La stanza è ingombra di scatoloni, alcuni ancora aperti, altri già chiusi con lo scotch. Su tutti, un numero diverso, tracciato con attenzione dalla punta grossa di un pennarello nero. Poggiato sul tavolino di fronte al divano, un bloc notes aperto. Sulla pagina, un elenco di numeri e gli oggetti contenuti in ognuno degli scatoloni che a quei numeri fanno riferimento. Sei, libri. Dieci, lenzuola. Tredici, cose varie. Non può trattenere un sorriso. Solo uno come Francesco scriverebbe “cose varie” in un elenco come questo.  
\- Parti? – domanda a bassa voce.  
Francesco sembra risvegliarsi solo in quel momento. Raddrizza le spalle, si guarda intorno come avesse bisogno di rivedere le scatole per capire di cosa Vinicio stia parlando. Poi torna in sé ed abbassa lo sguardo, corrucciato.  
\- Ho fatto richiesta di trasferimento. – risponde, - Come avevo detto. Sto solo aspettando di capire dove andrò.  
\- Ed hai già imballato tutto? – chiede lui con una nota di tenerezza che gli rende la voce pesante, che gli chiude la gola in una morsa dolorosa.  
Francesco scrolla le spalle.  
\- Tanto vale. – risponde.  
 _Tanto vale_ , già. Non importa più. Vinicio può sentirlo – stanno vivendo un epilogo. Quel classico momento puramente narrativo, una di quelle cose che le persone pensano non accadano mai per davvero, una di quelle situazioni che a volte sembra i romanzieri abbiano inventato per dare un senso ai loro racconti. Come Il Vero Amore, o La Felicità, o il Tutti Vissero Felici e Contenti. Gli Epiloghi servono per dare un senso alla storia, una sorta di chiusura. La vita reale non lavora bene con le chiusure. Tranne quelle che ti lasciano chiuso in una cassa di legno tre metri sottoterra.  
Eppure è un epilogo, questo, e Vinicio ne sente il bisogno, perché ha bisogno di chiudere, e gli occhi sfuggenti di Francesco gli chiedono la stessa cosa, chiudiamola, chiudiamola qui, chiudiamola in qualche modo, qualsiasi modo, purché sia un finale definitivo al quale aggrapparci quando fra mille anni ci guarderemo indietro e ripenseremo alle occasioni perdute e sprecate e a tutto il dolore provato, sperando che il tempo gli abbia dato un senso.  
Francesco sospira, e sta per chiedergli “Vinicio, cosa ci fai qui?”. Vinicio sente la domanda vibrare nell’aria prima ancora che venga pronunciata, e si affretta a parlare per primo. Sfila la pistola dalla cintola con un movimento lento, ma Francesco scatta indietro lo stesso, afferrando la propria, strappandola dalla fondina in un gesto nervoso e puntandogliela contro. Vinicio tiene l’arma fra due dita e solleva entrambe le braccia, Francesco capisce e abbassa la propria, osservandolo mentre si avvicina e la appoggia sul tavolino basso, prima di tornare ad indietreggiare.  
\- Questa è l’arma che ha ucciso Alessandro Marverti. – dice, - È mia. Ci sono le mie impronte sopra. Confesso l’omicidio. Confesso anche quello di Roberto Infascelli.  
Francesco aggrotta le sopracciglia ed abbassa lo sguardo sulla pistola. Non lo risolleva per guardare Vinicio negli occhi.  
\- È la stessa arma che ha ucciso entrambi gli uomini? – domanda.  
\- No. – risponde Vinicio.  
\- E dov’è l’altra? – insiste lui.  
\- Me ne sono disfatto.  
Francesco ride amaramente.  
\- Mi credi un idiota. – dice atono.  
\- No. – Vinicio abbassa lo sguardo, abbassando anche le braccia, - So che non puoi credermi. Ma sto confessando entrambi gli omicidi e—  
\- E sei un idiota tu, se pensi che mi interessi ancora qualcosa di quei poveri stronzi e di come sono morti.  
La voce di Francesco risuona incredibilmente amara nella stanza. Gli scatoloni impilati lungo le pareti rendono tutti i suoni più ovattati, al punto che sembra di stare in un ambiente perfino più piccolo di quanto in realtà non sia. Vinicio sospira, è già stanco.  
\- Non lo so, cosa penso. – ammette, - Voglio solo finirla.  
\- E quindi, cosa, vieni da me? – Francesco gli solleva gli occhi addosso, stizzito, - Ora? Ora che non ho più il potere di fare niente?  
\- Ce l’hai, il potere di fare qualcosa. – gli ricorda Vinicio, ma Francesco ride ancora e scuote il capo.  
\- Non ce l’ho perché non lo voglio. – risponde, - Non me ne frega niente. Se vuoi fare il martire, Vinicio, corri da qualcun altro. Io in galera non ti ci metto. Né per un omicidio che hai commesso, né tantomeno per uno che non hai commesso. In ogni caso, venire qui non ti è servito a niente. Quindi vattene.  
Vinicio non risponde subito. Lo guarda a lungo, in perfetto silenzio. Poi si avvicina di un passo. Francesco indietreggia. Vinicio si avvicina ancora. Francesco resta immobile.  
\- Non è rimasto più niente? – domanda, - Della persona che eri?  
Francesco deglutisce a fatica. Poi scuote il capo.  
\- E di noi? – domanda ancora Vinicio, - Di noi è rimasto qualcosa?  
Gli occhi di Francesco si riempiono di lacrime, ma Vinicio non ne è sicuro. Quel bagliore che vi vede riflesso dentro è vago ed incerto, e potrebbe essere un riflesso delle proprie stesse lacrime – di quelle sì che è certo, le sente pungere fastidiosamente sotto le ciglia.  
Da quanto non piange? Non lo ricorda nemmeno. Non ha pianto per nessuno dei morti della banda, neanche per quelli a cui teneva davvero. Non ha pianto per Roberto. Non ha pianto per Alessandro. Non ha pianto quando Francesco ha scoperto tutto, non ha pianto quando ha capito che doveva costituirsi. Non ha pianto al pensiero del processo, della galera. Non ha mai pianto al pensiero della morte, della perdita. Non ricorda l’ultima volta che ha pianto, ma doveva essere molto piccolo, e doveva essere uno di quei pianti senza ragione dei bambini. Quelli che scattano per una motivazione a caso, un giocattolo, una ferita irrilevante, il bruciore di una delusione infantile. Non ha mai pianto per niente di serio. Piange adesso, sull’epilogo della sua storia. Piange anche Francesco, ma Francesco piange sempre. Francesco ha il cuore gonfio di lacrime, può piangere per qualsiasi cosa. Piange per tutto perché sente tutto, sente tutto dentro, intensamente. È una delle cose che Vinicio ama di più, di lui, una di quelle che gli invidia con più ferocia, una di quelle per proteggere la quale sarebbe stato disposto a fare qualsiasi cosa. Ha fallito – l’ennesimo fallimento della sua vita scombinata. È il momento di pagare il conto.  
\- …vattene via. – dice Francesco, la sua voce è tutta un singhiozzo, - Smettila e vattene via. Vi ho lasciato in pace, che altro vuoi?  
\- Non voglio che mi lasci in pace. – Vinicio si avvicina, gli prende le mani fra le proprie. Si aspetta di vederlo allontanarsi di scatto, ma Francesco resta immobile, gli occhi bassi, il viso tutto rosso per lo sforzo di trattenere le lacrime. – Voglio che mi sbatti dentro, anche a calci in culo, se vuoi. Non importa, fallo. Alla banda non posso tornare. Io e te non abbiamo un futuro. Che m’importa? Starò meglio in galera. Sto scappando dalla galera da quando avevo quindici anni— ora basta, cazzo, basta, sono stanco, fai questo per me, France’, vuoi? Per favore.  
\- No. – Francesco scuote il capo, le lacrime cominciano a rotolargli giù per le guance più per effetto del movimento improvviso che per altro, - Non lo voglio fare. Voglio che vai via. Vattene.  
\- Questo non lo po-osso fare. – Vinicio insiste, sente la gola tremare e stringe i denti. Non adesso, la balbuzie adesso no. Inspira ed espira, cerca di concentrarsi su qualcosa. Finisce per stringere le dita attorno alle mani di Francesco, passare i polpastrelli sulle sue nocche un po’ ruvide. Questo lo calma. Riprende a parlare. – Francesco, se non c’è più niente per noi, non c’è più niente per me. – dice piano. – Lo so che ti chiedo tanto. Ma fammi questo favore. Dammi un posto. Dammi _qualcosa_. Non ti chiederò più niente.  
Francesco esala un sospiro spezzato e, per un secondo, sembra che si sia convinto. Che voglia arrendersi. Vinicio rimane immobile e teso, in attesa di sentirlo parlare, ma prima di farlo Francesco si muove. Appoggia la fronte alla sua spalla, strofina il viso contro la sua giacca di pelle ed inspira forte il suo odore.  
Poi bisbiglia.  
\- Andiamo via. – dice. – È tutto quello che posso darti.  
Vinicio trattiene il respiro. Non è quello che si aspettava di sentirgli dire. Ma non intende farglielo ripetere.

*

Eppure Francesco lo ripete. Un’ora dopo, steso sul letto disfatto, completamente nudo accanto a lui, si volta su un fianco e lo guarda. Non piange più, ma ha ancora gli occhi rossi. Questo, e i boccoli arruffati sulla testa, gli danno un’aria da ragazzino che punge Vinicio dentro.  
\- Andiamo via. – ripete, - Dico sul serio.  
Vinicio capisce. Capisce che non parla di una vacanza, e neanche di un trasferimento per lavoro. E si lascia accarezzare dall’idea strampalata di mollare tutto e rifarsi una vita altrove. Un altro continente, un posto sconosciuto, una piccola città. Una casa, due cani.  
Ne parla con Francesco. Gli sussurra tutto sulla pelle. Una casetta modesta. Pochi mobili. Il mare vicino, se fosse possibile. Bambini? No, bambini no, li odio i bambini. A me piacciono. Vedremo, dai.  
Le guance di Francesco riprendono colore mentre la sua storia si coniuga al futuro semplice per la prima volta.  
Chiedono aiuto alle uniche persone a cui possono chiedere aiuto senza rischiare. La banda procura i documenti e i passaporti falsi, Giovanna copre i referti degli omicidi, Roja ripulisce, Daniela trova loro un posto a Passagem, in Brasile, tramite una delle sue ragazze. Alessandra trova una macchina, gliela ripulisce, aiuta loro a caricarla con tutto ciò che vogliono portare. Da Roma arriveranno a Genova, da lì si imbarcheranno su qualche portacontainer e da lì si vedrà. Non importa quando finirà il viaggio, in questo momento la cosa importante è cominciarlo, andare da qualche parte, muoversi.  
Per Francesco, il momento più difficile è quello in cui gli tocca parlare con Jesus. Prenderlo da parte, spiegargli tutto fin dall’inizio. È complesso, perché Jesus non sa niente, e perché il momento della confessione, con lui, è differente da quello della confessione con Giovanna. In quell’occasione, le parole gli sono uscite di bocca in un fiotto incontrollabile, assieme alle lacrime. Con Jesus è più moderato, più ponderato. Jesus lo fissa come fosse pazzo. Lascia il suo appartamento senza dire una parola. Francesco aspetta per un paio di giorni la denuncia, poi si rende conto che non arriverà. Jesus non torna, ma lui si mette il cuore in pace. È fin troppo facile lasciare andare anche lui, ma Francesco capisce presto che in realtà è la presa dei suoi sentimenti che si è fatta debole, che ormai lasciare andare le cose dolorose gli viene facile come se non costasse alcun sacrificio. È il nuovo se stesso, deve imparare a conviverci. Ha fatto cose ben più difficili, riuscirà senza dubbio a fare questo.  
Per Vinicio, il momento più difficile è salutare Marco. Sente di doverglielo, in qualche modo. È un addio silenzioso. L’abbraccio che si scambiano, però, è intenso. Vinicio se ne sente il calore addosso per giorni. Gli resta attaccata alla pelle una sensazione piacevole che spera di portare con sé a lungo, perché vuole ricordarlo così, Marco, in mezzo alla sua gente, con Daniela al suo fianco – ma la mano bianca dalle dita sottili di Daniela si strige senza difficoltà a quella abbronzata dalle dita tozze di Roja, e questo gli strappa un sorriso che Vinicio non si premura neanche di nascondere –, Alessandra dall’altro lato, in procinto di ricominciare a mangiarsi Roma e l’Italia pezzo dopo pezzo fino a non lasciare nemmeno le briciole. Vinicio non sa che insegnamento dovrebbe trarre da una cosa del genere, forse la consapevolezza che le cose le trattieni solo se ci affondi i denti dentro. In fondo, anche con Francesco, lui ha fatto così. Ed è una pratica che Marco gli ha insegnato. Forse, per questo gli tocca perfino ringraziarlo, lo stronzo.  
Una settimana dopo aver lasciato Roma – una settimana passata nascosti in un alberghetto polveroso infrattato nella Genova più grigia che entrambi abbiano mai visto – riescono ad imbarcarsi. La nave è sporca, ma la traversata, tutto sommato, costa poco, ed il comandante è gentile abbastanza e discreto abbastanza da guadagnarsi le loro simpatie. Valgono poco, ma è bello pensare che non sarà un viaggio spiacevole. Sarebbe brutto ricominciare da capo col piede sbagliato.  
Il sole non è ancora sorto, quando la nave salpa. Vinicio e Francesco si lasciano prendere a schiaffi dal vento, appoggiati alla portiera chiusa della macchina, ed osservano la terra ferma allontanarsi lentamente, farsi sempre più piccola, poi lasciarsi cancellare dalla nebbia del mattino finché intorno non resta solo l’ondeggiare lento del mare, il suo colore cupo, il suo odore penetrante, la sua carezza umida sulla pelle e sui vestiti.  
\- S-Spero che tu non soffra il mal di mare. – sorride Vinicio, avvicinandosi a Francesco a colpendo appena la sua spalla con la propria.  
Francesco stira le labbra nel primo sorriso che gli vede addosso in giorni.  
\- E chi m’ammazza a me. – risponde. Poi aggiunge: - Ho fame.  
Vinicio ride.  
\- Ci sono ancora dei panini, in macchina.  
Francesco fa una smorfia schifata, ma poi sospira e si allontana per aprire la portiera e rientrare. Sono di due giorni fa, quei panini. La borsa termica fa quel che può, ma comincia a non essere abbastanza. Però non importa.  
\- E mangiamo ‘sti panini. – concede magnanimo.  
A Vinicio viene voglia di ridere ancora, ma si trattiene, annuisce e lo raggiunge. Pensando che è buffo, ma è così, stavolta i titoli di coda scorrono sul prologo. 


End file.
